A Lifetime to Cherish
by Heartfelt Dream
Summary: A young woman, drawn by the prospect of country life, goes to Flower Bud Village under the Exciting Ranch Plan! She expected to learn how to farm and to raise animals. What she didn't expect was to learn how to love.
1. Into The Swing

I took another glance at the slightly crumpled paper in my hand with a sigh. I was finally starting my new life, I realized. This was it, and tomorrow, I would begin. At the moment, I lay propped up in bed after meeting the mayor and being shown around town. Since my train arrived late, I didn't get a chance to meet anyone… but it suddenly hit me that I would have _plenty _of time for that now. I was really going to live here! I pulled the bands around my hair to let down my brunette ponytails and placed them, along with the "Exciting Ranch Plan!" paper, on to the small night table beside me. The property I bought wasn't much, but it was a comforting place where I could hear the sounds of the ocean. At some point, that soothing music managed to put me to sleep.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I pulled back the covers and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, groaning at the thought of a person who would be knocking at my door so early in the morning. Morning people. Ugh. In later days, I would learn that these villagers were early risers. Darn. In any case, I shuddered as my feet touched the cold wood of the floor and wrapped a blanket around my cotton nightgown. There was a bit of light streaming through the windows, so I could see pretty well as I fumbled with the door latch. Opening it partway, I looked down at three elf-like creatures as they spoke. Well, they were more like little imps because they were so tiny! After managing to assure them that I could see them, they asked me to revive their Goddess. Though it took me a little time to awaken and fully comprehend their words… I was soon wide-awake and fully convinced that I had gone mad.

One of the little guys said, "So please, help us!" And I said I would come out in a second after I was changed. Sure, sure. I'll help you, little pixie people of my imagination. Feeding these illusions was no-doubt bad for my mental health, however I felt bad leaving them alone. So, I changed swiftly and then threw my hair quickly into my chosen style with practiced ease before following the little munchkin-ish things to the resting place of the acclaimed Harvest Goddess. Let me tell you, as soon as I entered that grove, my heart nearly skipped a beat. I'm not sure exactly what it was, but there was just something about this grove… and the large statue situated in the center. Even though her eyes were cut of some rock, I knew I could see magic and life within their upraised depths. Her graceful hands, nearly quaking with power in their stillness, added to her somewhat depressing appearance. _Hope_. There was no hope in this beautiful stone figure. As I learned more from the Harvest Sprites, as they called themselves, I heard a sound and glanced behind me.

This guy wasn't exactly stealthy, rushing in the way he did. His brightly colored poncho didn't scream "ninja", either. Unruly purple locks were swept from his face and crested by a wide-brimmed hat. His eyes were firm and cold, and at the moment, rather angry. "Ah, find someone else who could see you, I see?" He sneered. I swear, he was Draco Malfoy's incarnation! When I turned to face him, I thought a bit of shock registered on his features, but I couldn't be certain in the dark enclosure.

Looking back on things, I was trying to be kind (always my downfall) as I replied evenly, "Yes, I can see them. Are you alright? You seem quite irritated."

He glared pointedly at me, his eyes holding something I couldn't quite place. "I already told all of you," He addressed those gathered spitefully, "That I would be the one to set her free. You don't need to rely on-"

I stepped forward, my temper still under control (though I was slightly grumpy from the early rising), "I asked if you were alright. What's wrong? Please tell me." I suppose my face was sympathetic, which seemed to make him even angrier.

Before he could reply, a sprite interjected, "Please don't be mad, Jamie! We think we need to find as many people to help as we can! If we all work together-"

"Shut up with all your friendship and love crap," He said in a dangerously low tone. "I said I would be the one to bring her back." Even though he said this with controlled anger, his blue eyes piercing, he almost seemed sad. He really seemed to love this Goddess… but even more than that, he REALLY seemed to hate me. I met his gaze unflinchingly.

I added logically, "But they're right. If you really care about the Harvest Goddess, then-"

Once more, Jamie interrupted with, "Of course I care, you idiot! It's people like you who can't be trusted! People in general!" If this were some bizarre cartoon, steam would be coming from his ears. However, the situation at the moment was rather serious, so I was silent. I also began to think about things… He was right, of course. Humans did tend to make a mess of things. Still, the way he talked to everyone made me practically boil over with rage.

"Whether or not I am a person doesn't matter, Jamie." I felt rather intense as I said this and wondered if my brown eyes created the same piercing effect his did. Probably not, but you never know! In any case, I am once more off subject.

"Hmph," He grunted unintelligibly as a purple bang fell over his eye. "Well unlike you, I actually have a farm to run. Your shabby cottage won't even compare." He sneered this last phrase before leaving the woods with his non-existent grace. He was lithe and seemed strong, so perhaps he could've been quiet if he wanted to, but no doubt he was too flustered to do so. That guy seemed the type to get steamed up over every little thing.

"He isn't usually like that..." One of the Harvest Sprites said sadly, completely refuting my previous thought.

"Really?" I asked doubtfully. Well, he must really love this Harvest Goddess.... either that or again, he just really hated me. Great.

After I left the Goddess Spring, as the Harvest Sprites called it, I found myself idiotically lost. Sure, I could get off the mountain, but which way from there? Seeing a rather brightly-painted purple log cabin, I began to walk up to it, though I then saw the likewise painted sign.

**Jamie Ranch**

-...And them some meaningless threatening garble after that. I didn't really care to read on. What kind of guy WAS that? And, I must say his ranch name wasn't very creative. Oh well. Speaking of which, I knew I had to come up with my place's name as well. The mayor said I could come to him as soon as I decided, but I truthfully didn't know how to decide. I figured Inspiration would hit me sooner or later.

_**KER-THUMP**_

And hit me it sure did.

_I saw a kindly face and violet eyes as deep as the heavens. I saw but a glimpse of this scene, but nonetheless my mind soaked up all the details. Magic sparkled around the being and somewhere in the background, mysterious music played. The song itself needed no __words to add to its unimaginable beauty. A voice, I soon, realized, emanated from the magnificent lady. It was as if I could hear her words and thoughts all in one second, one feeling. They communicated her loss of hope. She had always gifted the humans, but she __was forgotten as people in turn forgot how to love._

* * *

I woke up in the unfamiliar room, though my nose told me it was a clinic. This was further confirmed when I pushed off unfamiliar, starched linen white sheets to glance about the room. A clean-cut man entered, and because of that professional disposition (and obvious lack of sleep), I knew him to be a doctor.

"Ah, I see you've awakened?" He said kindly. His dark eyes were comforting, but they somehow seemed to put space between us because of his professional outlook. He was calm, cool, and collected, and I was only those things when I really wanted to be, which wasn't very often.

I turned towards him and felt my head spin a bit. I soon found the cause when my hand found a bump. "Oh, now I remember what happened," I said sheepishly. "Wait a minute…" I further puzzled, "All I remember was that something hit me." Intuition? Blast it! Apparently, intuition didn't like being personified and used its new humanity to smite me!

He smiled lightly in his professional manner and replied, "Ah yes, well it was simply a mistake. Luckily, you only got a bump. Ann! Michael! You may come in now!" As he addressed these people, he looked somewhere behind the curtains. There emerged two figures: A man that seemed perhaps in his thirties and a girl about my age. The girl's hair was fiery red and her gaze captivating while the man's hair was deep blue and his gaze sedating. Still, I knew they must be related. There seemed a sort of bond between them, and they had similar features for all their differences.

The girl smiled weakly, a small blush coming to her face as she began, "Ah, sorry. There was an accident, and you got knocked out because of me." She stood with confidence nonetheless: one hand resting on her hip. She dressed comfortably, not for style, I noted, and had many-a-smudge from oil and who-knows-what-else upon her.

I shook my head and grinned, "Ah, don't worry about it," I assured her.

She scratched her head idly and continued, "Well, I was working on my potato cannon and…" She laughed and shrugged, "Things got a bit out of control."

"Potato cannon?" I raised a brow. I seem to make interesting friends.

She nodded energetically and replied, "Yeah! It's…" She went on to give me a mechanic's view of such a creation. I nodded and pretended I understood the whole thing. We talked for quite a while, Ann and I. I had been introduced to her, her father, and Doctor Alex during the span of my infirmary visit. Soon after, I was ready to go home (I got a map from the Doctor first,) and I parted ways with my new friend, Ann. In all truth, her father seemed to be a bit sexist by saying things like "I wish you would behave more like a woman, Ann,". I had to dismiss this, however, for I didn't feel like fighting at the moment.

* * *

On the way home, I pondered many a thing and almost ran smack-dab into another person about my age toting around a large basket of eggs. And when I say large, I mean HONKIN' HUGE! I blushed and apologized to the good-hearted soul who introduced herself as Ellen. "I'm just delivering these eggs," She added on to her introduction with a smile around the basket. Now looking at me directly, she continued with a please expression, "Oh! Are you by any chance the new farmer who moved in by the ocean?"

"That I am! It's nice to meet you. My name is Kachi." I replied with an equally friendly smile, though that soon changed to concern as I looked upon her burden. "Oh, do you need any help with that?" I asked.

She shook her head slowly as to not move the basket. "No, it's alright. I'm used to this by now, and you probably have a lot of work to do." She said in response. I did have a lot of work to do, but I felt bad leaving Ellen all by her lonesome. "But now I need to deliver, so good day to you!"

"See you later, then!" I said in response. It was already getting late, thanks to my infirmary trip. I would have to get some serious work done tomorrow. The mayor would probably ask, too, if I had thought of a name for my farm yet. Oh, there he was on the bridge!

"Hello!" I called out to him with a wave.

"Well hello there, Kachi. How have you found the village?" He asked.

I smiled ruefully, "More welcoming than I imagined," I confessed, and though a few… interesting things had happened, that was certainly true. People who lived in the country just seemed more welcoming and less rushed than city-folk.

"Speaking of your time here," Said the mayor, "Have you thought of a name for your place yet?"

I pondered for a moment, and in my mind's eye, I saw violet eyes as deep as the heavens. The next day, a sign by my home triumphantly proclaimed:

**Gift of the Goddess**

**-Farm and Ranch-**


	2. Foraging Troubles

…Who put the sun there! ARGH! I pulled the covers over my head and burrowed further into my warm haven of blankets.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

_I have a feeling about how this day's going to be._

I called to the knocker, "Coming!" In my morning voice, though my curiosity was piqued when I heard a barking noise. Simply wrapping a blanket around my somewhat bedraggled self, I tiptoed over the atrociously cold floor and peeked through the door. I opened it wider when I saw the kind brunette- and a dog! As soon as I did so, however, the little puppy threaded through the door _and_ Ellen to run into me and place its paws upon my shins with great force. "Awww," I said happily as I bent down and scratched the doggie behind the ears. Looking up at Ellen as I did so, I said to her, "Good morning! Who's your friend here?"

Ellen merely smiled and replied, "It seems like animals like you, Kachi! I think people liked by animals are good people!" Smoothing down her apron, she continued with a cheerful nod, "One of our dogs, Lacy, had a litter of puppies. We've been keeping them for a while, but there just isn't enough room for so many! We thought that Hoshi here might be happier on your farm!"

I blinked and looked up her while Hoshi took this opportunity to smother my unguarded arms with doggie-kisses. I then laughed at this and scratched the playful puppy behind the ears. "Good boy," I said comfortingly.

Ellen looked on kindly and added on, "You two really do seem to get along well together. Will you please keep Hoshi? I'm sure it will be nice having a companion on your farm!"

I was still somewhat surprised by all of this, for I had never taken care of a pet before. So I looked to Ellen with eyebrows raised as I stood. "Are you sure something like this is okay? After all, you've had Hoshi since he was a puppy." I was a bit concerned, for I knew that I would grow very attached to any animal that I spent that much time with! Oblivious to the conversation, Hoshi wagged his tail and stared up at me with those big puppy eyes while his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth.

Ellen nodded happily and replied, "I'm sure. Hoshi really needs more room than our rather crowded farm can provide him." She chuckled at a thought and then shared it with me, "Whenever he is taken down to the sea, he barks at the waves, follows them, and then retreats when they come in." I couldn't help but laugh at this as well, so Ellen took this as a good sign, apparently. "Will you?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

I nodded happily… and began to notice something. Whenever something eventful or joyous happened, I felt a musical tension in the air and… a song in my heart. The song sounded different every time I heard it, but it never failed to send a shiver up my spine! I was at peace when this happened, and it was a very… fulfilling feeling. In any case, I bid Ellen goodbye and accepted Hoshi into my new home, or rather, _our _new home.

* * *

They all look the same! I had spent hours out in the mountains trying to figure out what to pick and what not to pick. The trails leading to Mt. Moon were pleasant enough, but when you tried to look for "herbs" or "berries" in that drastic generalization, you're stuck! I sighed, plopped down under a tree and massaged my temples tiredly. The heat was starting to get to me, and I found my mood growing sour.

"Yo!" Cried a kind, cheerful voice. I must admit I jumped a bit.

"Ah… hello?" I asked tentatively, my troubles temporarily forgotten. Despite how my eyes sought out this elusive person (male by voice), I could not find him. Suddenly, the tree leaves rustled above me and I saw a pair of emerald eyes set in a tanned face.

"Yo!" Cried the friendly green-hued gazer.

It was a bit shocking to see someone looking down at you from a tree like that! As a result, I tilted my head back quickly to see the mysterious person, but in result, my head collided rather painfully with the tree (and my previous bump). "Oh- H-ouch." I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment and saw out the worsened bump. I laughed with good humor, "Ah, second time in a two-day time span."

Those shockingly green eyes and the blonde hair that framed then appeared worried for a moment as he asked, "Sorry, are you alright?" I could see now that he was balanced on a tree limb as one would sit, though he turned expertly onto his belly so he could get a better look at me.

I nodded, but that made my head spin. With a wince, I smiled up at him, "Yeah, it isn't your fault or anything. It's just me…. Being me!"

He released a cheerful laugh, it being the sort of laugh that could cheer you up in an instant. Nodding, he said, "Alright, and by the way, my name is Basil. I study plants here when all's warm and green! Who is this 'me being me' that I speak to?" He asked this with a raise of both brows, and I had to admit, he was kinda cute.

I smiled, "My name is Kachi, and I've just come over to start a ranch. I got a few tips that I should start by foraging for 'herbs and berries', but I'm afraid that I don't know what to get at all." I shrugged helplessly to illustrate my point.

Sliding down from his perch easily, the acclaimed Basil landed easily on his feet and said with a cheerful smile, "Well, I could show you the plants." He laughed, "I could tell you their common name, scientific name, share their history, state their uses, and tell you how much they usually sell for!" He said this with another grin, and he evidently meant it as a sort-of joke, but I decided to take the offer seriously because that sounded very interesting.

"Really? That sounds really great, thanks!" I replied. He evidently didn't expect my enthusiasm when it came to plants, but I was an avid listener and I remembered the plants as he quizzed me on them. Later on, I had a basket chock-full of "herbs and berries" and could tell them by name. There were green herbs and purple ones too along with some honey and very berries! I also picked some Moondrop flowers for gifts and such. I could use them to brighten up my cabin, too, a thought that made me smile.

Basil glanced sidelong at me to regard my expression and asked, "What's on your mind? You seem happier and more energetic all of a sudden!"

I smiled and looked over to him, "Yes, I was just thinking of how I could use these flowers to brighten up things a bit."

He laughed, "Yes, flowers are good for that!" He seemed to enjoy my company, which was a nice thing. He was a very open sort of person, though I got the feeling that because of that, he could be a sensitive person as well. As we walked down the trail, me working on my mental map of Mt. Moon, I pointed down to an orange mushroom and asked about it. As we talked about what mushrooms were good and which weren't for picking, shipping, and eating, the sun began to set upon my second day. I bid goodbye to the cheerful plant-lover and headed on my way home, though I didn't get there before something else happened, of course! As I passed what I learned was the Blue Sky Ranch, I saw a little puff of yellow wandering away from the enclosed pasture. With a little bit of searching, I spotted a break in the fence where the little chick had obviously escaped!

Setting down my foraging basket near the pasture, I quietly approached the small bird, and when I thought I was close enough, I tried to gently pick it up. It took me a few tries, but I was eventually able to scoop up the little thing and take it back to its ranch. As I entered the chicken coop, I saw a cap-wearing guy in work clothes inspecting the chicken coop with crossed arms and a frown. "Where could-" he muttered as he turned around, but seeing me there, he stopped and looked to the chick.

I smiled cheerfully and showed him the frail creature. "I found this little guy pecking around a bit north of your farm," I explained. I soon added at his relieved expression, "Apparently there's a break in your fence where he got out. Do you need me to show it to you?"

His deep blue eyes were solemn and he didn't seem to smile much, but he looked to be the type to get many female admirers. His voice was deep and calming, I noted, as he replied, "Yeah, I'd like to fix that as soon as possible."

Nodding, I deposited the chick nears its family before showing the farm boy the break in the fence. As we both stood up, he nodded, "Thank you."

He was sort of shy, it seemed, so I thought I would have to make the introduction myself. I smiled, "Your welcome, then! I'm Kachi by the way, and I've come here to run a farm myself."

He nodded, "Ah, so you're the new farmer. I'm Ellen's cousin, Blue. She's been talking about you, so…" He shrugged, "Don't work too hard and collapse is the best advice I can give. It comes easily to first-time farmers."

I had to laugh at that, "Ah, yes. Thank you, I'll remember that!" With a nod, I bid the farmer good night. I scooped up my basket and headed home... _Home_. This was my home!

But, I must admit I was happy for a chance to retreat to a warm world I knew.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	3. A Little Charity

I had to admit, things were going pretty well so far. Things ALWAYS go badly for me, but this wasn't so bad! It had been two days since I met Basil, and it was now the fourth of spring. I heard that today was the mayor's birthday from the shipper, Bob. (What kind of name is Bob?!) He was a nice enough fellow, I suppose, but I didn't get to talk to him much because he had work to do. In any case, I found myself going over to Mayor Theodore's place to wish him a happy birthday and give him some jam I made from wild berries. I was happy to have found so many! This way, I could make lots of jam to both sell and give to others as presents. I smiled in the early morning sunset, three jars of jam in my knapsack and a fishing pole in my arms for later. I was never very good at fishing, but I thought I'd give it another try! After all, I had to do everything I could to get on my feet.

I received directions from my neighbors, Nina and Liz, who seemed very sweet. That's where one of my jars of jam had gone so I was left with these three. I pondered who would enjoy it the most as I walked down the street and hummed under my breath. Then, I saw an odd sight. I looked over to the brightly colored Jamie who happened to be fishing in the river at the moment. My anger had subsided somewhat since our first meeting, but I still wasn't feeling very charitable towards him. The odd thing was, however, his expression. As he watched the water, his features weren't angry and his eyes were calmer. I don't know, it just seemed strange to see him in such a state. Come to think of it, Jamie always seemed to be off somewhere away from everyone else… He said that you couldn't trust people. Was that all it was? I heard from other villagers that he mostly avoided everyone, but seeing as we were both helping the Harvest Goddess now, I figured we would probably run into each other more often. I couldn't imagine why he would seem to hate me so much... Was it because he was trying to protect the Goddess? Nah, that was too noble. Well, talking was worth a shot, wasn't it? I came up quietly behind him and placed one of the jam jars next to him.

"I had a bit extra on hand," I said with a smile as he looked up to his unexpected visitor.

He seemed a bit startled by my sudden appearance, but he soon turned back into the Jamie we all know and love. He literally snatched the jar as he glared up at me, "Hmph. I hope you don't expect me to be flattered by this. I'm not in the least bit happy, nor will I give you any of these fish. So stop sucking up to your betters." He turned away after this, and I felt my anger growing once more. I was about to say something in return when he added, "Because the only one you can depend on is yourself." At this point we were both looking at the beautiful, winding river. I don't know why I stopped… I guess he just seemed sort of… lonely…

"I'm not sucking up, Jamie," I said after a few moments of silence. I was looking down at the top of his hat now, though he didn't care to look up at me. However, I soon found myself saying riley, "It's you who's being the drama queen here."

Jamie glared up at me, his icy eyes even colder still. Pushing himself up seemingly just to prove he was slightly taller than me (so stubborn!), he said in that dangerously low tone, "I'm tired of everyone and their girl cracks. I don't need to listen to you and your-"

I held a hand up to silence him, my expression slightly befuddled. "Ah, so you're a guy. I couldn't tell in the Goddess's grove." I chuckled, my disposition cheerful once more. Before he could utter whatever words he stored on his sharp tongue, I took another jar of jam from my knapsack. Pushing the sweet bottle of homemade jam into his hand, I said with a playful grin as I noticed his attraction to it, "Now I suppose here's your alternative to our much-needed chocolate."

Jamie confusedly looked at the jar in his hand for the quickest moment, and in that split second, I swear I saw a smile tug at the edge of his mouth! He glared back at me then, "You really are sucking up, and you're wasting your time, too."

For some reason, I felt uplifted! I tapped him on the shoulder and laughed, "We'll see about that!" before waving and going on my way to the mayor's house. Even though I sounded confident, I had no idea how he would react to this, how he really felt. After all, he was a mystery. I couldn't even figure out why he now thought me his rival. These troubling thoughts soon fell away, for what I saw next just brightened my day. I couldn't help a quick peek over my shoulder at the disgruntled rancher, and that's when I found out that Jamie _loves _jam.

* * *

"Thank you again, Kachi!" Said the mayor as he waved at me from the threshold of his abode.

"Yes, thank you," Voiced Maria, his daughter. "Our conversation was quite interesting, and I hope we may converse again in the future."

I nodded to the both of them, my fishing pole now slung over my shoulder. I had given the two my last jar of jam, and now I was off to fish! I pulled out my map and headed in the direction of the lake, for I was told that was a nice fishing spot. Unfortunately, I wasn't doing too well. "Not a single bite," I sighed to myself. Oh well. I had to start home anyways, for the sun would set soon. Then, I heard an odd sound coming from the northern side of the lake (I was more south east). Curious, I picked up my things and headed over in the direction of the large hill. Two carpenters, it seemed were chopping up a tree that had fallen in the path.

"Just a little more, Kurt!" Cried one cheerfully. He wore brightly colored clothes, though they were now dusty from his work.

"I know, let's just get this over with," Sighed the other. His cheeks were flushed slightly from the effort, and his dark brown hues drifted over to me as I came upon them. Stopping for a moment, he wiped a bit of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "Ah, you'll have to wait if you want to get up the hill. A tree blew over in a storm, and we're getting it chopped up now."

I was glad that the light was starting to fade, because otherwise these two might see a slight blush on my cheeks despite myself. Was this town just infested with cute guys? I mentally slapped myself and reentered reality. "Ah, no." I said with a smile. "I just came over to see what all the noise was."

The bright one waved, "Yo! I'm Joe, and this is my brother Kurt. We're apprentice carpenters here. What about you?" Despite all the hard work the two of them had been doing, this guy seemed full of energy! In comparison, his brother worked coolly on beside him and didn't spare me another glance.

I smiled to Joe, "Nice to meet you both then. I've just moved in, and if you live in that large brown building near the ocean and Spring Farm, I think we're neighbors!" I had seen the sign for the carpenters' workshop before, but I hadn't gotten a chance to go in yet. I nodded, "My name is Kachi, by the way. I'm starting a farm here."

Kurt looked over his shoulder, his ax raised above his head. Oh gosh, why did he have to be wearing a sleeveless shirt? I again mentally slapped myself. "A new farmer?" He asked, his voice perfectly calm despite holding that heavy-looking ax over his head. "You won't last long."

KLUNK----RIP

The ax came down neatly and split the tree.

I furrowed my brow, a bit angry for being looked down upon. I hated it when people did that, especially people like Kurt. He just seemed so sure of himself that it was a bit infuriating! _Calm down. He's probably just as tired as I am. _I sighed, and my good humor came back into play. "The bet's on, then." I said with a somewhat cocky smile. Maybe this would be fun.

Kurt turned around this time, the ax propped on one shoulder. He simply gave one of those "Hmphs," I soon learned he was famous for and began bundling the freshly-cut wood. Joe simply shrugged and laughed a bit nervously. "Ah… Haha. Well…" He rubbed the back of his neck lightly before bouncing back, "See ya later then, Kachi!"

I nodded to the both of them, though Kurt didn't see me because he was still working. "Bye, then!" I called with a smile before walking home. After I had changed and climbed into bed, something hit me. _Hey, what __is_ _with all the cute bachelors running __around, anyways? Is this some sort of set up?_ I shrugged to myself and lay my head down upon the pillow.

* * *

AI (Author Interjection): Yes, it is! Muahaha! O

I opened an eye, "I heard that, you know."

AI: Wait, you aren't supposed to hear me! O.O

I sat up wearily, "Well, I can. So, this _is_ some sort of set up, then?"

AI: Uhmmm… don't blame… your conscience like this! …Uh, yeah!

I raised a brow doubtfully, for who would believe voices coming from nowhere? "You're my conscience?"

AI: Yes! Don't blame me! Blame… Natsume!

I tilted my head awkwardly, "What?"

AI: Just go to sleep like a good fanfic character! Now go!

I rubbed my head wearily, "Wow, I must've eaten too much jam…" before falling back onto the pillow and closing my eyes.

AI: Ah, good. Now…

Without opening my eyes I chorused monotonously, "Caught you."

AI: Darn!


	4. Turnips

"Haha, yes, I'll remember that," I smiled to the old carpenter. Woody had been standing outside of his and his apprentices' house, so I had decided to pay him a visit. He was a very kindly man, and he had explained to me about land purchase, lumber, remodeling, relocating, and all that good carpentry stuff. More than that, though, he reminded me of my father. It was in his manner and his gentle way of speaking, the way he held his head and the way he looked you in the eye when he talked.

As I walked in the direction of the Spring Farm to look up seed prices, I saw another elderly man sitting by the river underneath the shade of a tree. He had a sort of rough look about him, but he seemed rather at ease. Despite his age, his posture was firm and he used very little support from the tree to keep himself upright. The man appeared to be reading some sort of book on wild animals, from what little I could see of the cover and contents.

"Good afternoon!" I said cheerfully.

He looked up from his book, "Ah…. Hmph, yes, hello."

I nodded, "My name is Kachi, and I've just moved in as a farmer. I just figured I'd say hello." My tone was conversational and light as I approached the seated figure.

He nodded briefly in return, "Alright then, I'm Terry. Make sure you're kind to the animals around here, all right? But don't go feeding them too much, either."

I put on a more serious expression as I said gently, "Yes, of course." Obviously, he cared a good deal for them.

The old man turned around with another "Hmph," And let that grunt be his last words. Of course, said response reminded me of a certain dark-eyed carpenter.... MENTAL SLAP.

Clearing my mind, I cheerfully offered him a parting "Bye!" before heading to the Spring Farm. Terry seemed the sort of person who'd be nice when you got to know him, but his personality sharply contrasted Woody's. Yet another sight would befall my eyes as I approached the farm!

"Basil, what are you doing?" I asked inquisitively. Basil was leaning against the back wall of Nina and Liz's house, and he looked nervous!

He jumped slightly when I approached him and laughed sheepishly, "Uh… well… must be going!" He said with a cheerful wave and a skip in the direction of the bridge. He literally took off when he thought I wasn't looking!

Shrugging to myself, I waved to Nina, who was working in the fields, before entering the door. Liz greeted me cheerfully, "Why Kachi! How are you doing this fine day?"

I smiled to the cheerful woman, "Hello, Liz!" As I approached, I added, "I wanted to look at the seed prices again, because I thought that it would be best to start with some plants."

Liz smiled in that motherly way, "Well, since it's your first time, how about I give you a few turnip seeds? The soil down by the ocean isn't very fertile, so you may want to use public land near the river. If it isn't being used, you don't have to worry about anything! You might even buy the land once you have enough money!"

I soaked this information in like a sponge, "Oh, really? Thank you! But I can't accept the seeds without paying…" I trailed off, feeling a bit uneasy about the idea.

Liz laughed lightly and walked up to me from behind the counter with a few bags of turnip seeds in hand. "You're such a silly girl, Kachi!" She Laughed. Opening those bright eyes of hers, she took my hand and placed the bags of seeds in it. "Think of it as a present from me," She said gently. She also gave me a nice, neat notebook. "And this is about raising plants. For you, my dear."

"Thank you very much!" I said happily, "I'll work hard to raise these, and I'll then have enough money to buy more seeds from you." I winked, "I'll be a regular customer, so be prepared!"

Liz's laugh followed me out of her store. She really was a nice lady. I waved at her and she back before I closed the door and went to get my tools from my house. Let me tell you, farming is hard work. I brought everything to the river, which wasn't too far away, and planted there at Liz's instruction. I had worked 'till the sun went down to make everything perfect, and when I was done, I was very pleased. It looked like I would enjoy farming!

* * *

As I trudged back to my house, whom should I see but the optimistic carpenter? I mean optimistic sarcastically, of course. "Hey, Kurt!" I called out cheerfully to the working craftsman. He as well was on his was home, and for some reason, he had a hoe and hammer instead of an ax. He also bore a bag slung over his shoulder Santa Clause style. Kurt gave me one of his cool yet un-wordy greetings as I approached him on the path, and seeing as we both had to go the same direction anyways, we walked along together for a while. To break the heavy moment, I began, "I just planted my first crops, turnips! How was your day?"

I have the feeling he would've shrugged if not for the items he was carrying. "It was fine, I suppose." He said nonchalantly.

Silence…

"I'm still here!" I said with a half-hearted smile.

"Hmph," He said in that cool tone of his before walking into his home. What _was_ it with that guy? Compared to him, Joe was-

"Yo!" Called the cheerful carpenter. Speak of the devil.

I smiled to Joe, "Hello, Joe. How was your day?" I asked.

He shrugged happily, "It was a pretty good day, I s'pose! After work, our teacher gave us a bit of time off! I got to fish and Kurt got to go digging for his rocks like he always does!"

**Note to self: Joe likes fishing and Kurt likes mining!**

I smiled, "That's nice! Did you catch anything?" He proudly displayed his basket where three sizeable fish lay. I nodded, "Wow, that's good! I'm happy for ya!"

He laughed… was it a bit nervously? I thought I saw the slightest blush upon his cheeks, too. "Thanks! Well, I have to go start makin' these for us, so I'll see ya later, 'Chi!" As he waved and ran off, I couldn't help smiling. Oh, I should've asked him about fishing! But… did I just get a new nickname? I smiled warmly before heading on home. Nothing like a shrewd remark to ruin the moment.

"Ha! Looks like you got really dirty, but I saw that pathetic plot of seeds. It doesn't look like you're going to get a very big harvest," Sneered Malfoy's incarnation. The sun was bloody in the sky, its rubied tresses falling across the land. I looked up to face him, laying my hand on the railing of the Duck Bridge. Jamie stood on the other side of the river like the Lone Ranger himself with chin tilted up and eyes glaring down. Light and shadow played upon the planes of his face, the narrowing of his gaze, the slight pull of his mouth.

I sighed, "Jamie, just lay off, alright? I'm not in the mood." My expression wasn't hard, but he could tell I was irritated at the moment. And I just knew that was why he pressed on.

"You'll never even come close to beating my farm!" He continued proudly.

I furrowed my brows, "We aren't rivals or anything, Jamie. In contrast, we have to work tog-"

He promptly cut me off, "Shut it, won't you?" He then growled, "I told you, I'm not working with you. _**I'm**_ going to be the one who revives the Harvest Goddess!"

Despite the obvious fervor in his eyes, the way he seemed so devoted to the Goddess and set upon his quest, I couldn't try to understand him now. My patience was wearing thin, "Jamie, d-"

He shut me up with a cold glare and said, "Don't even try. Just give up."

I exploded, "Why do you want me to give up, Jamie?!" A pause... And then I began more gently, sadly, "Why are you trying to make an enemy out of me?" Jamie stared at me evenly but said nothing. "You're usually by yourself all the time... why spend so much effort on me?" He looked away, casting his icy gaze up into the wounded sky. Taking advantage of his silence, I sighed, running my hand through my hair, and continued a bit hesitantly, "I don't know what you mean by don't even try, but it doesn't seem logical that you would get so worked up over a petty rivalry..." I looked to him, eyes searching,"Even if it is in your nature to be competitive, which I don't think it is, you're so introverted most of the time... And I can understand why someone would be grumpy, but angry? Without cause?"

Jamie fixed me with a stare, the shadow of his hat casting darkness across his fine-featured face, "The Goddess is all the cause I need," He continued, "I can do this myself, Kachi. I can't stand your meddling." He proceeded to pass me, and for a moment, I was frozen. After the sound of his footsteps retreated, I continued on my way home, my mood ruined.


	5. Hum the Days Away

Two days had passed already! Things sure seem to go quickly when you farm… and it's sort of a rewarding feeling when you see the first signs of your hard work. So, it was now the seventh of spring. A well-dressed guy had come to remind me of the coming egg festival that would be held tomorrow. If I had a bigger farm I would've donated some eggs, but with the resources I had at the moment, it just wasn't possible. Oh well… In any case, I had been doing well with fishing and foraging lately, and I knew that if I kept working hard I could afford a chicken coop!

Today, my goal was chopping wood. I could cut and collect any fallen pieces or trees that had blown over. If I kept going at the rate I was working, I would need the material soon for that coop! I hummed happily as I traversed the dusty path to the lake area. After all, if that one tree had blown over near there, there might be some others around that area that had fallen as well.

**Ker-chunk**

**Ker-chunk**

**Ker-chunk**

My humming soon fell into rhythm with the beat of the axe, and I began to acquire a lot of brush and wood that could be useful. I'm not sure how much time had passed, but I did know that my arms were getting awfully sore! It didn't really matter to me, though. I knew this would be hard work and I accepted it as that. It was refreshing, in a way, to do something difficult or do something physically active. It's like crying- exertion makes you feel better. Laughing at my childish notions, I continued.

**Ker-chunk**

**Ker-chunk**

**Ker-chunk**

"Kurt? Joe?" Inquired a soothing male voice from the bushes. Startled out of my routine, I put down the ax as a rougher-looking sort emerged. "Oh, sorry," Said the blue-eyed vagabond. Though his eyes shared the same hue as Malfoy's incarnation, they were warmer, deeper, and kinder. At the moment, however, the man appeared a bit nervous and embarrassed. "I thought you were someone else…" He tacked on at the end.

I shook my head whilst sweaty bangs beat my cheeks. Running a hand along my forehead, I smiled kindly and replied, "No, it's alright. You mean Kurt and Joe the carpenters, right?"

The other simply nodded. His long (for a guy) brown locks were pulled back to frame a tanned face and his clothes were simple and practical for his apparent lifestyle. I noted such when I saw the fishing pole over his shoulder and the basket bearing his catch. At his belt he wore a few pouches that apparently held fishing implements.

My fisted hand on one hip, I in turn nodded, "Yeah, we're neighbors." I thought for a moment, "Mmm, wait a sec. I know Joe's pretty excited about fishing, so are you two fishing buddies or something?"

Again the deep-eyed one replied, "Yes… Fishing around here is quite nice." He smiled lightly and seemed to be a bit calmer at this point. Maybe just talking to the fishies got to ya after awhile?

I shrugged helplessly, "Ah, I've tried it, but I'm afraid that it just doesn't come to me." Now THAT was an understatement.

The fisherman lifted a brow curiously, "Well do you even know how to?" Apparently fishing was so easy that unless you were completely clueless like me, it was a snap.

"Nope!" I answered cheerily. That startled a laugh out of him! After we had both finished our brief laughing spell, I tilted my head to ask, "Think you could give me a few hints?"

* * *

**And that was how yet another friendship started. I felt very lucky indeed to be here in Flowerbud where there were so many nice people!**

* * *

"Not too far!" Ray exclaimed (a little too late).

"Uh oh…" I sighed, though it soon gave way to a laugh. Ray simply shook his head and smiled. The hook soared over the lake and landed unceremoniously on the rocks near the middle, so I pulled up on the fishing rod slightly, but it appeared that the hook was too far out to control and had gotten caught on something (again.) "Can you hold this?" I asked as I handed Ray his fishing rod. He was letting me use it now as he taught me a few things, but I would use my own on the next fishing day. Hopefully, I would learn well from the things he had taught me! I ran into the wretchedly cold water and swam to the gathering of rocks in the center. I already knew there was a cave there from my previous beautiful casts, but I had yet to explore it (though I would, that's for sure.) I scanned the rocks before finding the place where the line lead and digging around to pull it out. My task completed, I swam back to land and trudged onto the shore, my much-abused clothing holding about as much water as the lake itself.

"Nice cast," Ray commented dryly as I emerged in a drippy state. I stuck my tongue out at him before he gave me his final advice. Unfortunately, I had to head home because the sun had started to set. Handing my new friend back his fishing pole, I smiled and said, "Thank you, Ray!"

He nodded and said, "Tell you what. You impress me with the number of fish you can catch and I'll give you a new, better fishing rod!" Wow, I had another bet! They were really tallying up! He handed me a journal so that I could record fish sizes and numbers caught. Unlike Liz's neat notebook, however, this one was a bit rumpled and slightly damp. I couldn't help but chuckle; he was just like me! Ray smiled nervously, "Heh, sorry it isn't that neat."

I shook my head, "Nah, don't even think about it. It'll be worse when you see it next!" I grinned and waved to him, he waving back. He was a nice sort of fellow as well! As I turned to go home with the bundles of wood in hand and over shoulder, whom should I see but our duo of carpenters themselves.

As I approached them, Joe waved and called out, "Yo, 'Chi!!!" Joe was _very _loud to say the least! I think I saw Kurt wince a little.

I smiled and waved, "Hey, you two." I adjusted the wood so that I could do so and paused beside them on the path.

Kurt merely voiced one of his cool "Hmphs" as Joe continued, "So, you like the village? I see you've started collecting wood, smart move."

I nodded to Joe, "Yeah, it really is nice. I'll have enough money and wood for a chicken coop soon seeing as…" My gaze trailed to Kurt and I smiled a bit wickedly "I'm _staying _for good." Joe laughed nervously, a sweat drop emitted as he looked on the wordless glare exchange between his brother and I.

"Remember," Noted Kurt nonchalantly, "It's just now been a week." He began walking again, and Joe nodded and smiled to me before running to catch up with him. I chuckled despite myself as I continued down the path. A week, huh? Despite how the small town bustled, time seemed to move so slowly. By the time I got back to the village, it was just past twilight. The sky continued to darken, though I saw a figure silhouetted by the lanterns hanging near the Blue Sky Ranch. Curious, I hummed as I walked over to the figure seated atop the fence. Blue was staring off into space a bit, and somehow, I just didn't see Blue doing that sort of thing. He finally noticed me as I sat beside him and commented dryly, "I haven't collapsed yet."

The rancher looked over to me, apparently weary from the day's work. "Yeah," he said with the smallest hint of a chuckle.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" I asked with a curious tilt of the head.

"Not much, really," Blue sighed. "I'm just tired…"

I then asked, "But why aren't you inside with your family? You all don't have dinner around this time?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I'd feel like I was intruding on their family time. I don't really feel like I fit in with them…" He trailed off.

My shoulders drooped slightly- Blue seemed pretty carefree about the whole thing, and maybe he was, but maybe he wasn't… I smiled brightly, "Then, why don't you become like part of their family? Get to know them and such?"

He furrowed his brows and looked up to the sky, "I am.... and I care about 'em, it's just… well, Ellen's always bustling around the village or working in the fields and her father always tends the shop. _They _don't really get the family time they need. I'm content, anyways, to eat with the animals."

I smiled warmly, "Blue, I've never seen this side of you before! That's really nice of you!"

Perhaps I was being a bit warmer than I realized or perhaps Blue just wasn't used to compliments, but in any case he turned to face the other direction. He voiced awkwardly, "A-ah…"

Noticing my somewhat sudden outburst, I asked lightly, "Ah, sorry. Did that sound weird?"

He actually gave me a small laugh this time as he turned around to look at me. A little grin tugged at his lips as he replied, "A bit." Aw, was he blushing?

"What I meant was," I said, though after a few moments I still could think of no other way to reword the statement. "Nah, that's pretty much what I meant." I made little shooing motions with my hands and continued, "Run away now. I'll give you the count of three!"

Blue laughed now, and I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes crinkled in the corners. He sat with his arms crossed despite his laughter, and I couldn't help but wonder about this closed off posture. Well, the air _was _a little chilly.

Noticing how dark it was, I remembered suddenly, "Oh, I have to go bring the animals in! Hoshi will be waiting for his dinner, too." I pushed myself off the fence and turned back to look at Blue. "Nice seeing you," I finished sincerely.

"Yeah," He replied with a little smile of his own, "'night, Kachi."

I walked home with a spring in my step and the warm feelings of blooming friendship in my heart.


	6. The EGG festival!

A wide smile broke out on my face as I surveyed the square. It bustled with people who mingled about and ate all sorts of chicken-provided treats. Eggs, eggs, and MORE eggs! I saw the cold, calculating Jamie painstakingly arranging his eggs into a pyramid on one side of the square. Shaking my head, I couldn't help but laugh. That guy had way too much time on his hands! Cheerful Ann bounced over to me, a smudge of oil decorating her nose. "Hi, Kachi!" She chirped.

Smiling, I replied likewise. "Hello, Ann! Enjoying the festival?"

Ann nodded vigorously, her braid following the motion. In a softer tone, I pointed out, "You have a bit of oil on your nose…" With a sheepish laugh, the redhead thoroughly wiped her features clear of oil. Meanwhile, a clear gaze caught mine and we soon found ourselves in the company of Blue. Before he could say anything, though…

"Yo! 'CHI!!!" Joe burst in, his bandanna lost in the rush. Almost as quickly as he had come, he left to retrieve it and then returned again in seconds flat.

With a soft smile, I replied, "Hello Blue, Joe." As we chatted, I couldn't help but notice Jamie's expression out of the corner of my eye. He was working so hard on this and concentrating so much. What was his motive? It seemed that all he loved was work. And… the Harvest Goddess. I had to admit that he really did seem to care for her. His expression on the bridge the other day was beginning to worry me. He must know that the only way to get musical notes was to get along with everyone, right? It was the absence of love and reverence that had turned the Harvest Goddess to stone. What could he do, struggling by himself like that? Maybe that is why he worked so hard. Did he think.... did he think I was in his way if my farm was doing better than his? That he wouldn't get any notes unless he was the best? Come to think of it, it made a whole lot of sense. Oh Jamie.... he was so stubborn. But, if he had never loved anyone, could never trust anyone, maybe he just didn't know any other way to get notes. He could only depend on himself...

Jamie caught my gaze out of the corner of his eyes and turned to stare. He was silent and his expression was utterly unreadable. When he wasn't bursting with anger and pain, it seemed that this was the only face he wore. Nothing else.

I looked away.

I began to mingle with others and soon forgot the irritating Jamie. Ray didn't seem to be here today, but I got into another conversation with Maria, and I said hi to Dr. Alex, Bob and Woody as well. Off to one side, I saw Basil conversing with Liz and Nina. Joe, Kurt and the person I had met yesterday (who had introduced himself as Carl) were speaking over to my right.

"Hello!" I chorused as I joined their conversation,

"Oh, you are the new farmer I spoke to yesterday! Kachi, right?" Carl spoke politely, and he seemed the sort who would always display proper decorum.

I nodded, "Yes, pleased to meet you again."

The ever-optimistic Joe slung an arm around my shoulder as he proclaimed loudly, "Yeah, 'Chi is one awesome farmer now!"

Kurt hmphed, (yes, that is now a verb because of him!) And I laughed freely. "Thanks, Joe. I hope I'll live up to that!"

"Hmmm…" Mused Jamie as his ice-blue eyes met mine. "I somehow doubt it." When did he get over here? Well, apparently, he had finished his egg pyramid. Before I could retort, Mayor Theodore called everyone to attention. Not being able to say anything annoyed me intensely. Jamie passed by us unscathed.

"Everyone!" Announced the portly mayor, "We are gathered here together for a very important occasion."

"TO CELEBRATE EGGS! YEAH!" Blurted out Joe. Too much eggnog, apparently. A few villagers laughed as the mayor blushed and continued, "Uh… yes… thank you, Joe."

"ANY TIME, MAYOR T!" Looking over to Joe, I saw his brother give him one of those "looks." _Hush now, you're making a ruckus_ said that calm, brown-hued gaze. He had lovely eyes…. MENTAL SMACK. I paid attention to the Mayor and hoped my features did not betray me. A few seconds later, I noticed a pair of brooding blue eyes on me. As the mayor drabbled on, I strode over to Jamie.

"What?" I hissed up at him.

He arched a delicate brow, his gaze tainted with malice.

I then realized how silly I was being. I was expecting people not to read into my actions and now I was reading too deeply into his. He may not have even been looking at me. He may not have even noticed the sudden embarrassment that flushed my cheeks. In a suddenly more somber mood, I shrugged and replied in a calm voice that surprised myself, "Whatever." Turning away, I walked back to my position between Joe and Ann. The Mayor still drabbled on, most likely to try and sound important.

"What was that about?" Questioned Ann.

"Yeah, you and Jamie were exchanging demon glares. It was scary!" Joe chimed in.

Before I could reply, an unexpected savior relieved me. His right hand poised elegantly upon his head, Kurt ran his fingers through his wavy brown locks. "Shhh," He replied in that lulling voice of his, "You're beginning to distract people."

True to his word, a few people were sparing glances at us. I shut up, but not before throwing a wave at Ray, whom I had not seen earlier. Kindly, he waved back. At the mayor droned on, I could not help but think about what had transpired. What a rotten person he was turning out to be.... Jamie that was. I didn't care if it was his fault or not anymore. Such people who could only spread their own failure, they-

I stopped. Jamie was not wearing one of his only two expressions... he smiled. His eyes were softer, still withdrawn, but gentler. His gaze was directed a little girl I didn't recognize. I figured some people probably came to the festival from nearby towns, that she probably didn't live here. Maybe she was visiting with her parents. Jamie drew an egg off of the top of his pyramid and bent down to hand it to her. When she realized that she was being offered the gift, her face was alight with happiness. She took it carefully into her small hands, looking admiringly up at the solemn rancher. Within my heart, I heard the music, and based upon Jamie's expression, I think he heard it, too.

There's hope for you yet, you grump. I smiled.

* * *

I strode along the shoreline, the waves lapping at my feet. It felt so good to have the sand, cooled down because of the fall of night, shifting and providing comfortable pillows for one to walk upon. Leaning against a large black rock, I sighed, looking up at the stars. Suddenly, I heard something from behind. It sounded somewhat like dry grass or cloth brushing against that same large rock…?

"Yes, thank you, Woody." I heard Kurt call from a distance. With my mind once more in my skull, I looked towards the cottage and saw a spiky-haired silhouette. Kurt began to amble along the beach, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he looked out towards the waves. I looked up as well, for the sight was truly breathtaking. Millions of stars shone in the expanse above- you didn't get a view like this in the city!

_Soothing notes drifted in the cloudy night sky. On my somewhat cramped balcony, I leaned against the cold metal rails. With a life of their own, my fingers plucked out the gentle melody that reminded me of the glorious sea. I had been to it whenever I could… that __crowded beach. But when the moon cast her silver charms over the sand, I would stroll and play this wonderful tune I composed. Those days were lost… with dad. Now…_

"_KACHI! Stop playing that or you'll wake your sisters up!" My mom's shrieking voice was louder than my guitar, ironically._

_Immediately, the song came to a halt. My mom wasn't a bad person, really. She was just stressed. Who wouldn't be when they had to worry about renting a cramped apartment, paying all the bills AND taking care of three girls?_

"Oh," Came Kurt's quiet voice, "You were so quiet that I didn't see you there." Still leaning against the rock, I looked over to the nonchalant carpenter. I paused for a moment and looked out to sea.

"Some things… are better when everything is quiet." I finally replied.

Gentle brown hues were upon me for a moment before looking back to the horizon. He didn't say anything, but I knew this was his silent affirmation.

After awhile, Kurt noted with a small smile, "You know, you didn't first strike me as the quiet type." Linking his hands behind his head, he tacked on, "Very rambunctious."

I found myself responding quite sincerely, "Hmmm… I'm optimistic, I suppose. I can be quite energetic, though not to Joe's degree…" That got a small laugh from both of us! "On the other hand, I guess I can be pretty quiet, too. I like to think and just soak everything in." I shrugged, looking to him.

Kurt replied with a nod, "Yes, I suppose most people have many faces. But…" He lifted his brows delicately, "You're just moody"

I couldn't help it; I had to laugh! "Hey!" I shouted playfully.

Kurt smiled and turned away as I approached, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Later." He voiced playfully as he ambled back towards the cottage. Smiling, I sat down and once more leaned against the large rock.

There it was again! The sound of cloth and dry, brittle grass greeted my ears. Curiously, I stood and walked around to the other side. There sat a figure who was leaning against the rock as I had only moments before. A straw hat was propped over his face in such a manner that his eyes were veiled, though I knew all too well who it was. A brightly-colored poncho brushed the sand, and hearing my approach, slender fingers tipped the hat back from his face. "You were very noisy, you know," He noted with the arch of one eyebrow. His gaze was catlike while his icy blue hues seemed to give off the same effect. I sat beside him and leaned against the rock as well. Apparently he was worn down for the day, because it didn't seem like he was in hostility mode.

"Well, I didn't know you were sleeping," I pointed out.

Turning to me, he replied, "I wasn't sleeping."

"Trying to, then?"

"Not particularly."

"Thinking?"

"Somewhat."

"Hm, I do that sometimes, too." I painted the picture with my words, "Sometimes, I get so zoned out that my friends keep commenting on how quiet I am and ask me if I'm sick or something."

"I can imagine that."

…

"Mmm, how so?"

"In the words of Kurt," Jamie replied as he sighed and looked up at the stars, "You do seem quite rambunctious at times… even ditzy."

"Ditzy?" I asked disbelievingly. After all, everyone always came to me for advice and seemed to think I was the one who didn't get involved in the drama. I was thought of as intelligent, and even I can be energetic… but DITZY? I mean, weren't stupid people who freaked out about everything called ditzy? Well not really stupid persay, but people who didn't really think things through. Sure I was like the energizer bunny, but DITZY???

"Like that one day," Jamie began as he shifted once more to look at me, "When you gave me that Jam. You were so cheerful that I thought you had evil intentions."

"Evil int-…!" I started disbelievingly before offering him a melodramatic shrug, "Eh, you caught me. It was poisoned. You die in seven days." He looked at me blankly, evidently not understanding my brilliant sense of humor. I elbowed him gently, making sure he didn't think I was serious before smiling up at the stars. After a long pause, I said more softly, "That's what you thought, huh? Well, we obviously need to get to know each other better, then," I turned my smile upon him, "Don't we?" I guess my annoyance with him had faded even more if I was willing to suggest such a thing.

Looking at me coldly, Jamie replied as he stood, "I'm not interested in such things."

"But you don't seem to mind it!" I pointed out. After all, we had at least had a civil conversation for once. Yay!

Glancing down at me, Jamie replied stiffly, "Good evening." And then he walked away. Hmph, fancy that! Wait… did I just 'hmph?'


	7. Conviction

I laughed as Hoshi attacked my poor face with his dripping tongue. I tried to pet him and calm him down, but alas, this puppy was not one to lose so easily! Beside me, Blue's soft chuckle echoed mine. "So," I began, "What should one remember about caring for the chickens?" As Blue briefed me, Ann listened along on my other side. She was energetic and loud, which really contrasted with the quiet farmer on my right! But wait a moment, was she sneaking glances at him?

"Yo! 'Chi!" I heard Joe before I saw him, and when I did see him, he was leaping over the Blue Sky Ranch's fence. We all greeted him, each in his or her own way.

For Ann and I, that was a cheerful, "Hi, Joe!" We laughed giddily, each silently accusing the other of reading their mind. Blue just gave a calm nod, though he did smile. He seemed a lot happier as of late!

Plopping down in front of us, Joe asked inquisitively, "So, what's new with you all?"

Excitedly, I replied, "Well, you already know about me!"

The friendly carpenter nodded, "Yeah, that chicken coop will be the best you've ever seen, 'Chi!"

"Not much changes here," Replied Blue as he swept a thick lock of dusty blonde from his gaze.

Ann blurted, "Well guess what?! I made a big breakthrough with the butter processor this morning! I was able to fix one that people deemed 'beyond fixable,' and now that I have so much experience working with food processors, I already have been asked to fix another two!"

Joe laughed loudly, "So, you got more work, basically!"

Ann chirped, "Yeah!"

Joe echoed, "Sweet!"

"Definitely!" I interjected with a laugh.

Looking up at the sky, Joe locked his hands behind his head. He looked quite a bit like Kurt when he did that. "I wonder how quickly we can get the coop done, though, seeing as Kurt isn't here."

"Hm?" I asked with a tilt of the head.

Looking to me, Joe continued, "Well, two nights ago, Kurt got permission from Woody to visit one of our cousins in the city. Ryan is just visiting for a time, so Kurt wanted to go see him. They were always really close, so Woody gave Kurt the o-kay."

"_Yes, thank you, Woody." I heard Kurt call from a distance. _That was what happened two nights ago…

_Kurt replied with a nod, "Yes, I suppose most people have many faces. But…" He lifted his brows delicately, "You're just moody"_

"'Chi?"

"Kachi?" I heard Blue's voice.

"Hm? Yeah." I replied as I shook myself out of the daze. Curiously, each of my friends looked to the other.

"Yeah, what?" Asked Ann.

"Mmm, nothing. I'm glad that he got to go see his cousin. Oh, but won't he miss the horse races, then?"

Joe replied with a shrug, "Hm, dunno. That's actually the day he is supposed to get back, though I am not sure exactly _when _he'll get back."

Why did my heart just sink?

"Don't let Nina catch you with that sad look upon your face," Ann teased with a knowing smile.

"Hm?" I inquired. Don't let her… catch me?

With a small blush, Blue explained, "She's... well, she is... a sweet person, but she is also the infamous... village match-maker...." He was obviously trying to say it as nicely as possible, poor guy.

"If there's a hint of _anything _she deems romance-worthy, she'll be on it in a second," Ann added in, "She enjoys it… quite a lot," She fiddled with the tuft at the end of her braid idly, her cheeks gaining some color.

"Yeah…" Joe joined in with a blush of equal proportion, sharing a glance with Ann. The moment spelled awkward turtle, or panda bear, or what have you.

Looking between the two, I asked with a raise of brow, "Wait, she tried to match you two?"

Adopting a high-pitched voice, Ann recited, "Oh how lovely! You're helping him carry that wood, Ann? It's such a worthy friendship that it just might be more! Teehee!" Now, hearing Ann laugh like that, even if she was simply portraying Nina's exuberant personality, was a bit creepy.

Joe adjusted his bandanna as he added on, "Yeah! That was exactly it! Then she tried to put us in all these awkward situations!"

Trying to stifle my chuckle, I looked up to the sky and felt the breeze on my skin. "Ah, the horror," I replied sympathetically, but it wasn't sincere and they certainly didn't believe me. Blue and I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. When my own chocolate hues glanced off to the side, whom should I see but the pink-haired cupid herself? "…guys…" I voiced as I gestured with my head. Immediately, everyone was silent as they waited for Nina's approach.

"Oh, what a lovely gathering!" She quipped sweetly. Sitting down next to Joe, she asked with a bird-like tilt of her head, "Why is everyone so quiet?"

I looked to her and replied, "Oh, it's nothing, Nina. We were all just thinking, I guess!" Hastily, everyone agreed. Normal conversation soon started up again, but as I directed a mechanic-related question at Ann, I felt Nina's green hues on my face. "Um, anything wrong, Nina?"

Jumping up with a squeal, the pink-haired girl grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet. She was strong! "Could you come with me for a moment, Kachi?" My nod was pointless, for she had already dragged me off a distance from the rest. Beaming like a child at Christmas, she practically sung, "I've just thought of something, Kachi!" I tilted my head curiously, completely unprepared for the oncoming ramble. Nina plowed right on, "I was looking at you and Joe! I might have been wrong with Ann and Joe, but you two seem pretty close too, right? He's loud and exuberant, and you're entergetic and fun. But maybe you both have a third dimension which the other can understand! And then- And then-!!!"

Finally, I laughed. I just couldn't help it any more… I had to! Nina looked at me curiously, and I explained, "I'm sorry, it's just that you are… so enthusiastic about this!"

Nina practically beamed, the roses growing on her cheeks. "My life calling!!!"

Smiling, we both sat near the sparkling river. The day was peaceful, and I was in one of those moods where I just felt like hugging everyone! Especially…

_A sarcastic smile, but a kind one. Deep, deep eyes…_

MENTAL SLAP

I thought that I should tell Nina what I really felt about this whole "match-making" ordeal. Set her straight. My love life had never been very… prosperous after all.

"Nina," I began gently, "I know you probably have a lot of fun with this sort of thing, but there is something I have to make clear." I heard footsteps behind us, but I didn't really care, anyways. It's not like this was a secret or anything! "It's just that I don't want you to get too excited, because I've never really… _loved _anyone before. I'm human, and I guess because of that I will sometimes think, 'Oh, he's cute!'…" (MENTAL SLAP, and you can guess why.) "But, I've never really fallen for anyone, and-"

Nina started bubbling over, and I stopped with a raised brow. Laughingly, the pink-haired cupid pumped her arm in the air as she exclaimed, "YES!!! I love a challenge!!!" If I could excrete a large, eye-sized sweat-drop like in the anime world, I would at this moment. The footsteps passed us by, not missing a beat. Out of simple curiosity, I looked over my shoulder and saw a tall, slender, purple-poncho wearing person with a straw hat. Jamie continued on to his house.

Eventually, I did get back to the rest of the group. I took Hoshi home and began to think about the upcoming horse races. It was the tenth, and the horse races had always been held on the 17th of Spring and Fall. Maria told me this when I managed to get down to the library yesterday. I had the extra time because the turnips were finally done! I felt like a proud mother when I paraded them to the storage bin, and they helped me get the last bit of money needed for the chicken coop. Things were going well, really well in fact, so why was it that I felt my heart sink when I thought of… Kurt's absence? Sure, I would consider him a friend now. But seeing as I didn't like getting wrapped up in the drama of things, I found it quite odd that any person could leave such an impression on me. He seemed very… kind. Hopefully, he would come back soon so I could become better friends with him!


	8. Tomorrow!

The sixteenth

That means that the horse festival is tomorrow! Happily, I skipped out of the soft sheets. This would later confuse poor Hoshi, who was so used to having to get me up himself! At the foot of my bed, the sweet puppy snoozed on and was tucked in his own little doggy bed. It was true that my house had a doghouse built next to it, but I wanted to be closer to Hoshi than that! As I set a teakettle upon the stove, I heard a knock at the door. Running a hand quickly through my tussled hair, I called, "Coming!" To whoever was waiting. I snatched a bathrobe off the top of a chair, and pulling it around myself, I opened the door. Smells of spring (and way too much light) streamed through the doorway so that I had to blink for a moment before I could see again. A red and black shirt… my eyes drifted up to Blue's smiling face.

"Morning, sleepyhead," He said with the smallest trace of a grin.

As I chuckled, my eyes caught the egg cradled delicately in Blue's gloved hands. Looking back to him, I replied, "Morning! So, what brings you here?"

Holding the egg out, Blue said in his usual, calm sort of voice, "One of our hens laid a little chick, and seeing as our coop is already full, I figured that you might want this one."

Gently, I cradled the egg as he had done. After a moment, I looked up into his kind eyes and replied, "Thank you so much! This will definitely be of help seeing as I was not sure if I would have enough money for plants after buying a chicken _and_… building the chickens' home!" The grass was wet and fresh, so I did not hesitate to simply step outside and take the chicklet carefully over to the small coop. Blue showed me how to work the incubator, and when all was set, my eyes grew large as I thought how exciting it would be when it hatched! In a sudden show of friendship and gratitude, I slung my arms around Blue in a friendly hug. "Thanks so much!" I chirped once more.

Slightly red in the face, Blue replied softly, "Uh, yeah. No problem, Kachi." Suddenly a bit embarrassed myself, I reined in my glomping instinct and ceased strangling the poor farmhand. After we exited the coop (which smelled presently of fresh wood and dew,) I bid goodbye to my sandy-haired friend. He had work to do, after all, and (squee!) so did I! There were plants to be planted and the ever-indistinct "herbs and berries" to be gathered. But, my chicken coop faced the ocean and was right near the drop-off to the sand, so I was in a convenient position to simply look out to sea for a while. The breeze caressed my cheek in a comforting way, and I soon found myself lost to the magic and my own thoughts. Based upon my research, breadfruit would be a very good choice for my next Spring project. Only when I heard footsteps did I realize that I was standing on the beach in my bathrobe. It wasn't really a _huge _deal though, right? The most embarrassing thing probably was that I didn't have a chance to brush my hair at all. It felt odd, sort of, to have it fall down my back instead of over my shoulders in my usual pig tails. Looking in the direction of the footsteps, I met Jamie's icy, brooding eyes.

I tucked a few free strand of hair behind my ear as I practically sang, "Morning, Jamie!" I was in high spirits, if you couldn't tell. He was a bit thrown off by my enthusiasm, for, like me, he didn't seem to be a morning person! Today was just special, for whatever reason. I was probably just excited for the races tomorrow. He simply nodded in reply, his eyes looking somewhat glazed as they acknowledged the sea. Hopping down into the sand, I took a few steps into the ocean so that my bare feet tingled with the sensation of icy water and warm sand. He looked and me, slightly puzzled, so I responded, "It helps wake me up!"

"It doesn't look like you need it," He noted.

Shrugging, I replied, "Perhaps not, but it still feels good, anyways!"

We shared a few moments of mutual silence… I really, really loved the sea. I grew up with it, after all! However, mom's love of it died when it took Dad. Thus, we moved to the city. Jamie seemed lost in thought, I noted, as I took a glance at him. Was he reliving his own thoughts and memories? I wondered idly what kind of life he had lived. Probably not a very happy one.

"What?" He asked as his eyes met mine in reply. I felt… calmed. This simple word lacked its usual poison edge. I smiled, my heart warmed. With a confused sigh, the violet-themed rancher looked back towards the sea.

"Well," I began cheerfully, "I have to go get dressed so I can buy some breadfruit seeds. What do you think of breadfruit, Jamie?"

He shrugged, "It's a good source of income, especially since you can harvest it several times."

I smiled happily, "That's what I read! Good! Bye!" I waved before entering my house to change, eat (and save the tea kettle!) After breakfast had been set out and I was all dressed, I spied Jamie passing by the window. With a little light bulb going off in my head, I _attempted _to open the window. It was stuck, but luckily, all the noise of trying to get it open attracted Jamie's attention! He paused, a delicate eyebrow lifting as he looked over to me. I finally shoved the window open and rushed to the fridge to select a particularly appetizing jam-filled bottle. As I rushed back, I found that Jamie was still standing there with that bemused expression.

"Here!" I replied to that funny look as I stretched over the windowsill to offer him the jam. As he took it and once more held my gaze, I smiled cheerfully, "Enjoy it!" He nodded, perhaps the slightest _hint _of a smile haunting his features. This, as one could imagine, was quite an achievement! He left and I closed my window so that I could break my fast and head off to the flower shop.

As I approached the cheery spring farm, I saw a familiar green hat bobbing across the bridge. "Hi, Basil!" I called. Waving energetically, the tree-hugging plant-lover greeted me.

"Yo!"

I made my way over to him and asked conversationally, "So, Basil, what brings you here today? Are you going to visit Liz and Nina?"

He laughed, perhaps a bit… nervously? "A-ah, yes. I enjoy their company quite a bit!"

"Of course, seeing as you all have a common love for plants!" _I'm not clueless. You have a bit of a crush, don't ya?_

"Oh, plants! Er, yes, of course," He nodded. He must've been thinking something different! _Heh._

"Basil," I began, "You seem to be good friends with them, Nina in particular."

My friendly friend nodded, "Yes, that's true!"

"So why are you so nervous about talking to them?" My gaze wasn't piercing or mischievous. I really was just trying to help. Maybe if he opened up a bit, he wouldn't feel so nervous!

Basil laughed, resigned. "You're smart, Kachi. I suppose you are just trying to see if you have the right idea?" A red tint began to color his tanned cheeks.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, pretty much." I laughed before adding on with a start, "Oh, but don't worry! I won't become another…" I trailed off.

"Nina?" He supplied and I nodded. It seemed that her matchmaking hobby was well-known!

"Well, don't worry, anyways. I won't tell her. You have to do that yourself, after all!" He blushed a bit more, seeming uncomfortable. What odd behavior for such a forthright person! But love does odd things to people, doesn't it? "Well, for now, just try to become better friends with her, right?"

Basil nodded, "Yes, I suppose so. If I can't even talk to her, well… that doesn't go well for any sort of… relationship!" I smiled and nodded.

"Shall we call for her now?" I asked him. "I have to buy breadfruit seeds, anyways, and you two can have a chance to talk!" Basil nodded happily and we walked into the store.

"Good day!" Called Liz, and she seemed quite delighted to see the both of us. "Kachi, and Basil, too! How nice. Please, make yourselves at home." We were ushered in, the smells of plants and tea greeting our noses.

Nina bounced in from the living area, her pink, curly hair swaying as she cried gleefully, "Hello!"

"Hi!" Basil and I managed to chorus at once.

"So, what can we do for you?" Asked the motherly Liz. I proceeded to the counter to buy breadfruit seeds and try to tune myself out of the conversation occurring behind me. It seemed to be going well enough, though.

As I turned around with seeds in hand, I heard Nina remark, "Oh, Basil! I wasn't able to give you your birthday present yesterday because I couldn't find you!" She rushed back into the living space and returned in a matter of nano-seconds. "Here!" She presented him with a lovely green package tied with a pink ribbon. I knew that guy was smiling inside and out!

"Thank you!" He laughed. Not wanting to interrupt, I waved goodbye and exited the store. The air was so fresh and clear! Little did I know, Nina had seen my escape and had some… matters to speak of with me. Evidently, she dismissed herself for a few moments to pursue me as I made my way to the public land Liz bid me use.

"Wait a moment!" Nina shouted as she ran up to me.

Turning about, I inquired with a tilt of my head, "Yes?"

Words bubbled up from Nina's mouth quite… exuberantly! "Oh!!! I saw you at the beach with Jamie this morning! I know I couldn't have been wrong about you, Joe and your secret sides, but this is now a new twist! Jamie's always been a quiet sort of guy and a very thoughtful person. You and the way you are with all your psychological stuff" ("psychological stuff?") "Well, you two would be perfect as well! I sense a love triangle, and don't worry, Kachi! I'll do everything I can to assist! I predicted that you'd get lots of attention because you're the new girl, the mystery! This triangle proves it! Oh how lovely!"

Before I could say a word, she scrambled off. What in the world could she be plotting?

* * *

I walked home, rather stiff and weary. Five empty seed pouches lay triumphantly in my backpack. I was tired, but I was happy! Another bit of happiness would be added to this rather… eventful day, for I saw my good friend, Ann standing at my door! "Hi, Ann!"

Turning about, the redhead gave me a cheerful wave, "Oh good, you're here! I wondered how long it would be till you got home!"

"You weren't waiting too long, were you?"

"Nah, only a few minutes," She assured me.

"So would you like to come in?" I offered. She seemed a bit tired as well, and oil decorated her clothes (again.)

She shook her head again as she stuffed her hand into her pockets. "No, I have to go home soon, anyways. I just wanted to ask you to a sleepover tomorrow!"

I brightened up as I looked back on how many sleepovers I had been to. I hadn't been to many, but each one was so much fun! "That sounds great!" I beamed.

Smiling, Ann replied, "Really? That's good. This one is particularly in honor of Gwen, who is going to start living here soon."

I smiled in turn, "Wow, now I won't be the new person anymore!"

Ann nodded, "You're going to the horse race tomorrow, right? Just meet us tomorrow afterwards. You can bring, Hoshi, too, if you don't want to leave him alone."

Good, it was good that I could bring him. It seemed like everything was settled, then. "Oh, Ann, who is… 'us'?"

My inventor friend smirked, "Why, nearly all us village ladies, of course!"

I gaped, and I am sure she noticed. "Wow, that's amazing that you organized something like this!"

Ann laughed lightly as she looked out to sea. "It's a bit of a village tradition, really. To keep us all together, we try to hold sleepovers once and awhile. We all grew up together, after all, and the village just keeps getting bigger! The guys aren't that… organized, though, so they tend not to do stuff like this." Shrugging, we both shared a laugh. I _really _couldn't seem them organizing some pajama party!

So, tomorrow would be an exciting day. There were the races, the sleepover, and Kurt was returning tomorrow, too! What could go wrong? Oh, right. I shouldn't ask that, because that generally causes some sort of ironic catastrophe. Oh well. Couldn't be too bad, right? I fell into bed, my thoughts filled with nothing but good for tomorrow.


	9. The House by the Sea

After I spent some time playing with Hoshi, petting my egg (yes I pet it, okay?!) and watering the new breadfruit, I made way over to the horse races. Maybe I could see some of the horses before the race started? My sweet, caramel-colored companion yapped happily at my ankles. I also sported a simple duffle bag that I would bring to Ann's place afterwards. As everyone mingled, I couldn't help but notice a shock of deep brown hair on the other side of the track. Joyfully, I made my way over so that I could greet my returning friend, Kurt. The weather was lovely and the air crisp and clear, so it was a pleasure simply walking about.

Before I was even half-way over, however, I heard Nina sing, "Kaaachiii!!!!" Turning about, I saw the girl perched upon the dusty wooden fence. She pushed off to stand beside me and look into my eyes with those bright hues. Too bright… Was that… mischief? "Can you help me?" She asked.

Broken from my train of thought, I nodded and followed after her. After all, this is Nina we're talking about, right? She could be mischievous, I suppose, but it's not like she was evil incarnate. As I followed her through the crowd clots, I waved to practically everyone. I had met many friends here, hadn't I? When I saw Ann, she offered to hold Hoshi as I helped Nina. Gratefully, I accepted her offer. It was a pleasant day with pleasant feelings. I couldn't help but notice, however, that the irritable purple rancher was not here. Didn't he go to every event without fail? I said a quick prayer for his well-being before Nina stopped outside of a door.

"This is the room where records and trophies and such are kept." Nina supplied as we entered. As I followed after her, she continued, "Over here is a closet, and there is a file I was asked to fetch. But, I'm too short! You're tall, so I wondered if you could get it for me?" She opened another door that led to a chilly corridor. "The file should be labeled…" At this point, everything happened at once. I heard someone's muffled protest and Nina threw open another door just wide enough for me to enter.

It soon turned to words, or the end of one, at least, "-ina!"

Nina told me what "file" she wanted me to find, "Jamie!"

My duffle bag dropped to the floor.

That seed-shop girl had literally _shoved_ me in, though there was apparently a person trying to get out. This, of course, would result in a collision. Predictably, the door was slammed shut.

Click

I assume that is what this "file closet's" locks sounds like.

OH JOY. (Sarcasm)

Someone apparently had the air knocked out of them as I was pushed hard into their chest. This wasn't a file closet. It was a broom closet! And it was tiny! And I couldn't see a thing! And I have to stop using exclamation points!

Ahem.

Were I standing in the exact center of this closet, my arms would be bent if I tried to hold them out to either side. VERY bent. Since there was undoubtedly another person in said closet, I was rather squished between said person and said door. After a few moments of blinking the stars out of my eyes, I looked up and felt the prick of straw on my forehead,

And that's when I remembered that "Jamie" was more than a file.

_Words bubbled up from Nina's mouth quite… exuberantly! "Oh!!! I saw you at the beach with Jamie this morning! I know I couldn't have been wrong about you, Joe and your secret sides, but this is now a new twist! Jamie's always been a quiet sort of guy and a __very thoughtful person. You and the way you are with all your psychological stuff" ("psychological stuff?") "Well, you two would be perfect as well! I sense a love triangle, and don't worry, Kachi! I'll do everything I can to assist! I predicted that you'd get lots of __attention because you're the new girl, the mystery! This triangle proves it! Oh how lovely!"_

Nina. So that means… "Jamie?" I asked hesitantly.

"Unfortunately so," He sighed.

I must admit, it was rather awkward to have someone who declared you as their arch-rival with their whole forearm on either side of your head like in those cheesy romance novels. The whole thing was rather romance-novel-ish, actually. Nina was the only one who would actually put something like this into action! And she had planned well, too. She seemed to have taken out all the cleaning supplies and placed an air hole in the door. Wait, how long did she plan on keeping us here!? I already felt claustrophobic, and being sandwiched wasn't really a pleasant situation, either!

Looking up at him again, my hands uncomfortably on his shoulders, I asked, "I guess… Did Nina push you in here, too?" Jamie simply nodded, which I couldn't see but could feel because of our close proximity.

"Uh…" We both managed at once.

"You first," We said at the same time (again!)

"Well, uh," I began at his nod, "I guess we have a chance to talk now…"

Jamie sighed.

"Yeah, didn't think you would go for that one."

Jamie looked down at me, his icy blue hues as unreadable as always. "Why do you… try so hard?" He asked honestly.

"Try at?" I trailed off as I tilted my head to the side.

"You always try to befriend me or something of the like even though I made it clear when we first met that you irritated me." It seemed that there was some answer he was searching for, something he was hoping to hear, or was that my imagination?

My shoulders drooped slightly. I wondered if he… felt it? "Why is that, anyways?" I asked.

For a while, I doubted he would actually respond. But finally, he began to speak. "That is… do you remember the days after your father died, Kachi?" How did he know about that?

"Vaguely," I supplied. As any small child would be, I was… very quiet after that experience. All the joy was sapped out of my small, seven-year-old self.

"There were two guests that came over. Your mom said they were just friends and that your father had died at sea, but in fact, they were the wife and child of…" He paused, "Of the man who had killed your father."

Silence came and went.

Within a few minutes, Jamie spoke again, "I suppose you have found by now that… I only make a habit of getting angry at you … It is… unfounded, of course. I just see you… see your seven-year old self… remember... certain things... and I feel guilty and irritated that I couldn't… do anything…" I didn't really know what to think, and I am not sure what I thought. After all, if I was in Jamie's position and saw a seven-year-old like I must've been at the time…

"I was nine…" Jamie began again. "I suppose I couldn't have done anything, anyways. I never saw my father in a good light… maybe you just bring up all my bad memories of him?" I couldn't help but tense at that. It seemed that there was something darker hidden beneath the surface of those words. Well, it was a litlle uncomfortable that he was musing upon his inherent dislike of me, but at least he was talking. "We were running from him, Kachi. That's why we stayed at your Mother's house for those three weeks."

_I remember… I think. A lovely purple-haired lady and her nine-year old son. He had icy blue eyes… My mother's house was by the sea, so when Jamie and his mother had come, they would always sit by it and she would give him lessons… on his violin. And he would __play._

"I once asked you…" I began thoughtfully, "Why you wore those stiff white shirts all the time."

He looked away and shrugged, "As I recall, it was the only thing you ever said to me. You looked so... dead all the time, which makes sense considering the circumstances. I suppose that is why I remember it so well."

It was kind of funny, actually, but Jamie was the same, even when he was little. Quiet… thoughtful… But not really irritable like he was now. If his words were to be trusted, he only seemed to get angry at me. Lucky, eh? "So," I began as I took a glance up at him, "I somehow irritate you because…?"

He once more broke away from my gaze and quipped, "I told you that it didn't make any sense." The gruff way he said it was just so un-Jamie like… I couldn't help but laugh. I lowered my head, my hands pressed over my mouth. Sensing my shaking, Jamie looked down, a bit worried. "Kachi?" He asked questioningly.

Looking up at him with my hand still pressed over my mouth, I tried to restrain the bouts of cheer. "I'm sorry," I finally choked out. I could even imagine his eyebrows raised delicately, which, of course, would inspire a few more laughs. This would further puzzle the rancher, which would, of course, make the cycle repeat. I managed to finally stop, though, so all was well! Woo! Alright. Composure. Ommmmmm. K, I'm good.

Looking up at him, I just shook my head and grinned. Jamie shook his head in response, and with the small light supplied by the air hole, I thought I caught a slow smile breaking over his features. It was a good sort of feeling really. We were both squished and sandwiched and still feeling a bit awkward about that, but we were equal, if that makes any sense. He was just… Jamie.

"Well, I made you feel uncomfortable because of things that once happened." I supplied and he nodded. "So you just have to get the know the real me and you won't feel like that any more, right?"

He shrugged, "Theoretically, though by your theory."

"So does that make it not count?"

"Maybe."

I hphmed loudly, pushing playfully against him as one might nudge their friend. For a while, I had forgotten the fact that we were in a tiny broom closet and he had nowhere to be pushed.

"Ouch," He complained stoically. That wall was right behind him, after all!

I sighed, sounding very Jamie like, and couldn't help but smile. Jamie, I think, is actually a good person. I just had to take the time to see it.

Wait a moment...

All at once, memories of a distant past hit me full-force. The stoic boy with angelic eyes... he had tried to protect me, help me. In that time of grief, _he _was the one who reached out to _me_.

**He was my childhood love**.

I clung to his shirt tail like a kitten and followed him everywhere, my no-doubt dead-looking eyes wrecking his heart. Still, he did not leave me. When adults talked, thinking I could not understand, he defended me. What was he said when I cried? I couldn't quite remember. And in three weeks, the dream was but a faded memory. Oh my gosh..... how could he help but be angry at me? I didn't even remember him! Those days, so dark as to be suppressed from my memory, lived on in his own. I was even vain enough to think that he might treasure those memories. I betrayed him, then, by getting between him and the Goddess. It was worse because I was... I was Chichi. His Chichi. That's what he called me.

_The boy patted me on the head, and I looked up at him, my eyes forlorn. "Don't worry, Chichi," He said. I hardly spoke at all, so of course I didn't say anything to him then, either._

The crowd outside erupted in cheers and clapping, and I soon realized that the first race was over. If we didn't get out of here, well, we wouldn't be able to see any of the races, but now, none of that seemed to matter.

"They're not going to hear us," Jamie noted, breaking my thoughts.

Worriedly, I asked, "Do you think Nina will remember to come and get us afterwards?"

"If she wants to," Jamie replied.

"Only on a whim, basically,"

"Most probably," Replied he matter-o'-factly.

Silence…

We were in quite a position, weren't we? Yes, I take time to notice things during silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, really. It was a reflective silence where one could reflect upon what has been said. But it _was_ an awkward position. My hands were still the very small barrier between Jamie and I, though they couldn't help the fact that we were very close… too close. Physically speaking. Emotionally speaking, I had no idea where we were anymore. I suppose I understood why Jamie would get irritated around me. I would no longer be bought by the excuse that there was "no reason" that he couldn't stand my presence. All of this time, he had been waiting for me to realize, to remember our time in that house by the sea. It was a whole other world, a magical memory filled with darkness. Like he said, I also brought up memories of his father. The father who killed… mine. I always thought he died at sea…

"Why was my father killed, Jamie?" I finally ask.

"From what I understand, which is not very much," Jamie began, "Well… my father was never a good person. He was simply cruel a lot of the time. I grew up without him, for he gained a position of power on the ship where your father worked. Your father defied mine on too many occasions, and probably for a noble cause as well. When your father got too troublesome, an 'accident' occurred. But one of the crewmembers saw and knew that it was no mistake. My father, the captain, had planned to dispose of your father. So, the witness told my mother, who took me away. My mother… she was actually a friend of your mother. So, she asked for a place to stay for a while. We then moved here to Flowerbud Village. I suppose that's why I was so surprised to see you. I saw you… I saw you trying to revive the Harvest Goddess and something snapped. You were always so happy and tried to reach out to me when I could do nothing for you. I felt… guilty, I guess… I've never felt that much before. Maybe I just… needed you to hate me."

_Needed me… to hate him?_

Human emotions are complicated, aren't they? I suppose I could understand. Jamie always seemed distant to everyone, and this guilt he always felt by knowing me. Knowing all the terrible things his father did… remembering a connection we once had... And then seeing me completely clueless. Wouldn't that annoy me? Wouldn't I want to be separated from the person who caused me to feel so much? Especially if I were like Jamie? What kind of life did he have? As I remember, his mother was cheerful and flamboyant. Where was she? If they moved here together… well, that would explain the color of his house, at least. But what happened to his mother? The only… oh gosh, she must've been his only connection to the life he once had, besides me. Did I remind him of his mother, too? How does he feel about the life he has now?

Then the thought hit me again.

_He needed me to hate him._

Why? _**Why?**_

Was it because I didn't remember? That being around me was more painful because I couldn't?

I let out a small, humorless laugh. If I needed someone to hate me that much, how would that feel if they told me that they hated me? The misery would just grow. What if they didn't say that? The guilt would continue. So what should I do? Something… something…

The crowd erupted in applause as the second race ended.

He had said before that he wished he could've done something to help me. He wanted to help me, but he couldn't. I smiled and looked up at him, my eyes not betraying the depths that they had just peered into. I thought I finally had a reply to that one! "Jamie," I began, "Thank you!"

Jamie quirked one of his brows and began, "That doesn't make any sense-" Before I cut him off with an unexpected gesture. It didn't take much to give him a hug when he was so close. So, I threw my arms around him and gave him the biggest hug I could.

Human emotions don't make sense, do they?

I think something moved inside of him, because he felt… relaxed. His shoulders drooped slightly, and I felt the slight touch of his chin on my head as he looked down at me, pondering.

_The angelic-faced boy looked out of the bay window, my hand still securely attached to his shirt tail. I stood beside him, looking up, and couldn't help how tears sprung to my eyes. He looked down at me, alarmed, before kneeling down in front of me and wiping them __away. Despite the fact that we were only two years apart, he seemed so much older to me. "Don't cry, Chichi. You'll make the ocean even bigger."_

That's what it was! Whenever I cried, he told me that. Don't cry, don't cry. You'll make the ocean even bigger.

Eventually I released him, and we stood in silence.

The third race ended.

Silence. Should I tell him? What should I say? More silence. No, I shouldn't... I was getting overly-emotional as it was...

NINA?!? Where could you be?!?

I heard barking, and I turned my head towards the door. I couldn't really move with Jamie kinda on top of me like he was, I discovered. "Hoshi!" I shouted gleefully. I heard footsteps coming down the hallways. Doors opened and closed. The barking neared. "Jamie…" I said hurriedly, "If the door opens, we're going to fall." It was true, for all my weight was upon it. I wasn't facing it, either, and he was pressed against me. It was the domino effect! I felt Jamie scoot back as far as he could. His hat fell off and between us as he tucked his head and pulled me close to him and away from the door.

It was just in time, apparently.

As soon as the light hit us, I was able to step back and turn around. Sighing in relief, Hoshi jumped up and placed his paws on my shins. I couldn't help but laugh at the release in the tension of the air. Scooping up my puppy companion, I stepped out to allow Jamie to exit as well. He nodded to our savior, Blue, before leaving. I was about to thank Blue myself when I realized… did he look… troubled? A slight blush had crept upon his cheeks. Ah, right. Awkward situation, wasn't it? "Nina," I sighed.

Coming back to earth, Blue ran a hand along the back of his neck. "Yeah, it seemed to be something like that."

I then bent down to Hoshi's level. He promptly licked my face as I smiled and said to him, "And thank you, Hoshi!"

Blue laughed, a small smile upon his face. "Yeah, Hoshi here was the one who led me to you." I grabbed my duffle bag and stood. "Shall we?" Asked Blue and I nodded. So, we went back out to the racetrack where I found that many of my friends had been looking for me.

"Yo! 'Chi! You had us scared, man! Where did you disappear to!?!" That, of course, was Joe. At the mention of my name, Ann, Maria, Ray, and Kurt rushed over.

"We were all quite worried." Continued the polite librarian.

"A few other people are still looking around," Said Ray as he looked to me. "I'll go and tell them that we've found you."

"What _did_ happen?" Asked Kurt as his warm hazel hues met mine. They weren't accusing, really, but I still felt… embarrassed?

Laughing it off, I commanded myself not to blush as I replied, "I'm a bit sad that I missed the races, but I couldn't help it. Nina…" Everyone else nodded, actually, which was quite comical. Had they suspected this? "…Locked me in a broom closet.... um..." I gulped, "with Jamie." I shrugged, hoping dearly that I wasn't blushing but knowing that I most likely was. Perhaps they had never heard of such a daring attempt on her part, because most everyone seemed generally shocked. Except Kurt.

"It sounds like something she would do," He hphmed nonchalantly.

Everyone came back to earth and nodded mutely. If this didn't become village gossip, nothing would!

"We have a lot to talk about at our sleepover tonight," Said Ann with a raise of brow.

Now I _know _I was blushing. "Heh," I voiced mutely before she dragged me away. I waved to everyone hurriedly before being pulled off.

This would be interesting…


	10. Need for Chocolate

I should've been happy, but I was just plain moody. Emotional. Not rational. Grrr! If you are confused, let me state a few lovely little facts.

1. At the horse races, I was subjected to stress of an emotional nature.

2. I could not stop thinking about what happened with Jamie

3. Memories that I had wanted to suppress, particularly memories of my father's death, came flooding back to me

4. _Because _of said aforementioned memories, I had an answer to the Jamie conundrum but no solution.

5. Why couldn't I get Kurt out of my head?!

It was almost that time of the month, which incorporates mood swings. It was precisely 12:01 AM, and fortunately, this fun sleepover's conversation topics had not yet drifted to the relationship between Jamie and I. Of course I could never tell them about what had happened so long ago in that house by the sea. Even Jamie didn't know that I had finally remembered, and I had no idea hows to tell him, or if I should tell him at all. Unfortunately, I felt everyone's' eyes on me as Gwen had innocently asked about the purple-haired rancher leaving the racetrack in a huff yesterday evening. She, being the horse fan she was, had come on the day of the races to celebrate her first day living here. Gwen and I had become fast friends. Truthfully speaking, she became fast friends with everyone. Yes. She. Was. Nice. I have been able to keep up my cheerful demeanor, though a few people have commented that I looked tired. Which was not precisely true. Notice the staccato sentences of my self-conscious?

I. Feel. **Stressed!!!**

Best thing is that this stress is one of those bouts brought on unexpectedly. It's ungrounded. No reasons. Maybe a bit of provocation (Jamie and Kurt incidents,) Though I wouldn't normally get worked up over such things. This was just a Kachi-being- moody moment. Everyone has them, right? A bad day or…. Not really. Just when you feel like breaking down and hitting something. An almost-that-time-of-the-month mood swinger. As everyone pretty much stared at me, I innocently popped a chocolate in my mouth. Ahhhhhh… A bit of relief, there.

"So," began Nina (quite predictably), "What ever _did _happen with you and Jamie in that broom closet?" Those who had not heard the tale responded in their own way. Gwen lifted an eyebrow (very Jamie-like!) and smirked. Ellen blushed and covered her face with her pillow as she tried to smother her grin.

I chewed the chocolate slowly, and all the ladies of the village watched me with the eyes of hawks. We could all be honest with each other here, and it was a good feeling. I was just in one of those moods, and they all seemed to sense it. Patiently, they watched. I swallowed.

"Well," I began as if I were about to go on and on. A few had their breath caught in their throat. One. Two. Three empty seconds. "We talked." I supplied with a shrug.

"I must try harder, then!" Cried Nina with a vengeance.

Chuckling and shaking my head, I threw her a chocolate, "Eat another and calm yourself!"

In just this one sleepover, I really felt connected to everyone. It was… amazing, really. Everything had started with the usual conversation, of course. Maria, Gwen and I had discussed literature for a while and everyone else mingled about. Afterward, we had dinner and got into our pajamas. Now, we sat in a circle of sisterhood!

"That's all?" Gwen teased.

Blushing, I smiled and shook my head in the affirmative. But then …-

"_Jamie…" I said hurriedly, "If the door opens, we're going to fall."_

I realized…

_It was true, for all my weight was upon it. I wasn't facing it, either, and he was pressed against me. It was the domino effect! I felt Jamie scoot back as far as he could._

The blush grew more prominent upon my cheeks…

_His hat fell off and between us as he tucked his head and pulled me close to him and away from the door._

…_pulled me close to him and away from the door._

…_pulled me close to him and away from the door._

…_pulled me close to him and away from the door._

I hadn't noticed it much then, but he… hugged me!

Smiling lightly, Maria raised a brow and asked, "Methinks you have come to a realization, Kachi?"

Looking over to the questioning librarian, I replied, "Or, has the realization come to me? Therefore it would not be something that I would think consciously of. It could be about my breakfast, for all you know."

Maria continued, "Ah, but what if said example is merely to distract from my interrogation?"

"By that question aren't you then letting me win?" I asked with a quirk of brow.

"Win in what manner?" Asked the kind Maria.

"Well, has not the subject been successfully diverted?" I plowed on, "Or is the diversion of the subject merely an illusion? Do not the thoughts continue on in our minds as streams of unconsciousness that we must grasp and bring to the surface?"

Finally, Ann cut in, "This is intriguing, really, it is. But I think you two need to… uhhhh… relax a bit, y'know?"

Maria probably knew that this was a loosing battle, anyways. Smiling, she responded, "Yes, yes, alright. What shall we do next?"

Score! Subject successfully diverted.

* * *

Let me tell you, Milano cookies are REALLY good. Coupled with chick flicks and an overnight slumber party where we could all relax, they were heaven. I drifted hazily from my place on the rug at about 9:00 AM so that I could return to my own abode. I petted my egg as I came in, fed Hoshi, and collapsed. Hey, no one actually _sleeps_ at slumber parties, y'know? It seemed like it would be a lazy day! After grabbing a quick lunch at about 2:00 (when I got up,) I grabbed my watering can and proceeded to care for the breadfruit.

It was the eighteenth of Spring. At the slumber party, I took down the dates of every ones' birthday, so I knew that the 20th was Nina's! She might be a bit mischievous, but she was still my friend, after all. I realized that really the only person's birthday no one knew was… Jamie's. That made sense though, didn't it? He usually kept to himself…

_No, don't you dare think about that!_

Grrr. I need chocolate.

Tenderly, I stroked the fuzzy undersides of the breadfruit leaves. They had awhile to go yet, but they were wonderful all the same… Yeah, the whole "calming myself bit?" It wasn't working too well. I then realized that when chicky hatched, it would need a place to run around in. A chicken pen! I would need to chop wood for that, right? Good. I needed some more stress release. As I went back to my house to fetch my axe, I couldn't help but notice a purple-poncho wearing figure standing on the beach once more. He looked so aimless that I almost envied him. But… maybe the sea would bring me peace as well? I made my way to the edge of the beach right in front of the small cottage I called home. With the sea breeze playing so lovingly through nature, I really did feel… calm… sort of.

Promptly, I began to walk into the water until it was ankle height. I plopped down onto my knees, which seemed to puzzle Jamie beside me. Hey, it would puzzle me if I saw myself, too! Sighing, I literally dunked my head into the water and then scooted backwards to plop back onto the sand with a sigh. My hands spread and sea salt tickling my nose, I simply watched the great expanse above. Irritably, I flipped over on my left side and watched the sun upon the blessed sand. No, I wasn't bored. I was just… Grrr!

My hazel hues drifted upwards, and I then saw Jamie's intense hues trying to figure me out. "What are you doing?" He asked casually.

"Feeling miserable and irritable for no apparent reason," I replied stoically.

"Ah," He nodded as he turned out to sea. He seemed loose and relaxed, just like I wanted to be at this point. So… casual.

I thought silence would reign, and I gently closed my eyes. Much to my surprise, however, Jamie spoke again. "Now, is that an account of a most likely sleepless slumber party or because it's just one of those…" He paused for words as I opened my eyes. I quirked a brow and… wait a sec, had we changed positions? "…things…" He finished inconclusively with a helpless shrug and sigh.

Smiling gently, I looked up at his features that gazed so gently forward towards the sea. "A thing," I supplied as I tried to push myself up. I was unsuccessful for two reasons. First, the blood rushed to my head. Second, I didn't actually want to get up. Defeated, I plopped on to my back only to find that I had an unmistakable cramping in my lower abdomen. "Argh!" I winced as I curled up into a ball again. Massaging my stomach as best I could, I knew that no position would be comfortable. It was a joyful occasion, wasn't it? Well, I did know that exercise was my best bet. I would go inside and grab my foraging basket and my ax. As I stood (somewhat painfully,) I noticed Jamie's gaze upon me. Remembering his standing in various matters, I supplied sweetly, "Being a human might be bad, but being a human _girl_ is worse." I couldn't help but notice the grin that quickly made itself present upon his face. I shut the door, my own expression mimicking is.

* * *

KLUNK----RIP

I was getting better at this, wasn't I? Swallowing my initial depression following the realization that Jamie had left the beach, I had come out to cut stumps. It was kind of funny how amazingly well this relieved one's stress. It also made one feel hot and sweaty and sticky though, which wans't the most pleasant thing in the world.

"You seem to be getting better at that," Noted a liquid voice.

Propping the axe on my shoulder, I turned about to meet Kurt's disinterested gaze. "Yeah, thanks!" I replied cheerfully. "How was your visit?"

Kurt stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. Looking up to the sky, he pondered for a moment before saying to it, "It was a nice visit, I suppose. I'm just a bit sad to be gone. And you," He shifted his gaze so it once more took mine, "How have you been these past few days?"

I smiled, "Recently I've been pretty well… yeah." Why did I lie like that? I have no idea. It just kind of… fell from my mouth, y'know?

Kurt nodded, "That is good, then."

SILENCE

"Oh, hello Kachi, Kurt," Voiced a calm voice to our side. Emerging from the brush, Ray the fisherman smiled as he approached. It wasn't an awkward silence that Ray broke... Really! It was a reflective silence where one could reflect upon what had been said. It was a beautiful day on top of that. I waved and Kurt nodded to the new arrival.

Before anything much could be said, however, Kurt looked at the sky and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave now. Goodbye." My heart kinda… sank a bit there. But that was to be expected, right? Kurt was nice to talk to and everything.

"Bye!" Chorused Ray and I.

"So," I turned to Ray as I placed my ax on the floor. That thing was heavy! "How have you been doing? I haven't gotten much chance to talk to you, lately."

Ray smiled, "Yeah, that's true. Everything is… well, pretty much the same!"

I replied, "Well, there has to be some notion of sanity in one's routine to provide for insanity."

The blue-eyed vagabond nodded, "Yeah... makes sense."

"Oh, we have to make time to go fishing some time again, don't we? That was really fun last time, and I think I am getting better!" I quipped. Ray simply nodded. He was a nice person to be around, really. He kind of… emanated something, and not only that, but he was a kind soul who no one could dislike. "Well, now I have to go foraging. The doctor needs herbs, after all!" I grabbed my scattered belongings and put everything but my basket in the rucksack.

Ray nodded, "See ya later then, Kachi."

"Bye!" I sang as I went off into the woods. It would be a pleasant rest of the day, right?

"ARGH!" I winced as another cramp attack presented itself. Ray was almot nothing in the distance at this point, but he still heard this.

"Are you okay?!" Ray called, now running up to me worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah. FINE!" I yelled back as I waved again. He stopped, apparently puzzled. I flashed him a big, bright, reassuring smile before proceeding to the forest again

* * *

I sat down at the base of a tree, awed by the beautiful sunset. Beside me, a basket lay full of herbs and such. What a lovely, lovely atmosphere. As my own chocolate eyes observed the beautiful display, I idly wondered, _who else could be watching this? I __can imagine the doctor drinking a cup of tea and looking out his window. Nina and Liz come out of their store and home to sit in the fields together. Little Hoshi wouldn't notice much, but he would be playfully yapping at the waves like before. Ann and Michael would __exit the junk shop to watch it, and maybe they would be reminded of the lady who once blessed their family. Ellen and Hank would chat and watch it at the table while Blue would be content to gaze at it from the fields. All the animals, and the plants and people. __Maria… Mayor Theodore… Bob, Ray, Gwen, Woody, Joe… Kurt…I wonder how Kurt would respond to such a lovely show? The aspiring Café owner, Carl, would this touch him? How many people would realize their dreams? And Jamie, what would he be thinking of? _

_________What… would…_

"Kachi! Kachi!"

"Kachi! Wake up!"

"Yeah, wake up!"

"Yeah!"

Blearily, I opened my eyes. Blackness and shadows greeted them. Was it… night already? A little face appearing right before my nose shocked me into sitting up straight.

"Harvest Sprites?" I asked as I sat up against the tree.

"Yeah! We want to show you something!"

"Yeah!"

"What is it?" I replied to their exuberant exclamations. (Haha, best alliteration EVER)

"Close your eyes!"

"Close your eyes!"

"Close 'em, yeah! Think of the Harvest Goddess!"

Obediently, I closed my eyes and thought of not the statue but… the lady I saw in my dream! That was her, wasn't it? Powerful, powerful eyes, and yet… so gentle… There was a… what was that? A melody began to form in my head… That instrument was unfamiliar to me…

"Whenever you close your eyes and concentrate on her like this, you'll be able to see if you have enough notes!"

"Enough memories!" Chorused another.

I saw five notes come pop into my vision. I reached out my hands, surprised that I could, and caught the first rainbow-ish bubble I saw. The note struck something in me, which I felt travel up my spine. It began to form in the bubble… and, "First Step Note" was engraved upon it. There was also a "Cooking Note", "Night Owl Note", "Sun Note" and… hey! "Poor Note?!?"

"You have five!" Chirped a Sprite.

"That means… well, can you hear the instrument?" Asked another.

He was right, I could. I didn't know exactly what it was (Jamaican drum?), but…

"This way, you can see how many notes you have and if you hear an instrument, you should come to the Harvest Goddess's spring right away!" Said another.

"Come on!" They all chorused, and I hurried after them.

I had forgotten how powerful that spring was. I had lifted my notes high into the air, and what the sprites called a "marimba" appeared before the Goddess. For me, it was just one of those awesome things that I played in elementary school chorus class on a few occasions.

"Get more notes!" They all smiled and shouted.

I left the dancing Sprites to their fun after a nod and wave goodbye. As I traversed the path home, though, whom should I find but Jamie standing directly in my path? Based upon his expression, he had heard the music…

"Jamie," I said with a smile, "We only have forty-five left to go! Well, actually ninety-five to get absoultely _all_ of them, but forty-five to revive her!"

He looked at me for a moment, those piercing blue eyes unreadable. What was he thinking? Did he feel guilty again? Helpless that he couldn't do anything? Or was he still angry at me…? Irritated by me? Did he still need me to… Jamie turned around after a few seconds without a word.

_Hate him?_

I didn't know what to say. How could he be feeling right now?

"Wait Jamie!" I asked as I stood stationary, "Please!"

He stopped… without turning around he voiced monotonously, "What?"

For some reason, that hurt more than any of his poisoned words could. I paused and contemplated before speaking. "Please," I said softly, "What's wrong?"

I was irritated, and I was getting moody again. My chest felt… hollow. I was usually able to keep from getting this feeling around anyone but my closest friends and family. You know what I mean when I saw that it's so much easier to get angry with your parents than your friends? I've always wondered about that. Is that just because you know they'll forgive you? Why was Jamie somehow included in this category, then? He could snap at any moment and never speak to me again. Why was my inner self so sure that he would forgive me, even if a moody state came over me and I said something I didn't mean?

Jamie walked away.

_pulled me close to him and away from the door._

He brushed me off.

_pulled me close to him and away from the door._

And I didn't have the heart to follow after.

_pulled me close to him and away from the door._

I walked home.

_pulled me close to him and away from the door._

I was kind in a daze… This was all so… ridiculous

_pulled me close to him and away from the door._

Yeah…

_pulled me close to him and away from the door._

_pulled me close to him- _…

What was that? In the dim moonlight, I saw a faint glimmer upon my doorstep. I reached down one gloved hand and held it close to me as I opened the door with my other hand. Once inside, I placed the jar of jam upon the table. My hands held the piece of paper that had been attached to it.

"My mother's recipe. It was her special treatment for such 'problems.'"

I felt the familiar musical tension in the air. I couldn't help but feel… guilty…

Jamie…

I had just received the "Meek Heart Note," but I didn't feel good about that at all.


	11. Meditation and Contemplation

The nineteenth of Spring!

Those carpenters were quick. The "Perch Inn" and "Moonlight Café" sprung up almost instantly. Yes, things were getting exciting in Flowerbud. Or so it seemed. I had calmed down, I supposed, since yesterday. I had sorta… meditated … near the ocean. I just watched it and let the wind strike my face.

"_Daaaaddy, it hwurts my eeeeeyeees!"_

"_Now Kachi, you'll hurt her feelings!"_

"_Hwort hwer… feelings?"_

_The dark-haired, dark-eyed seaman grinned at me, the slight presence of wrinkles deepening with his smile. "The wind is giving you kisses, dear heart." He looked out across the expanse of the beach with caring chocolate hues. His eyes then drifted to the sea… "And __she, the sea, will always be there for you."_

I couldn't help but hum softly- it was an old sea shanty my dad used to sing. Perhaps I should just honestly think about things for awhile- no use getting so worked up over everything like some stupid character in some stupid soap opera! Looking at my feelings, there was peace from being by the sea. I was also feeling sad about hurting Jamie, or maybe even guilty that there seemed to be nothing to do that would comfort him. Then, there were the Kurt-related butterflies. That sort of thing would diminish soon enough. After all, simple attraction easily fades, though friendship is something stronger. (I win the cheesiness award for the day!) Since I felt myself enjoying Kurt's company, I just had to get to know him better! Then, whenever I felt kinda down, Ray always seemed to cheer me up. Thinking of him, I haven't gone fishing with him lately.

Jamie can't face me anymore, can he? Can I face him now?

Wait a sec, where'd that come from? Grrrr. Ah well. I might as well go tend to my plants. They should be done some time around the twenty-second, so they were starting to look quite lovely. As I watered and cared for the precious creations, I heard a warm sort of voice from behind.

"Hello, Kachi!" Said Ray with a nod as I turned towards him.

"Oh, hi!" I said in reply. As I dusted off my hands, I asked with a tilt of my head, "Are you going fishing now?"

"Yeah," He said, "I was just going to get my fishing pole from my tent."

"Oh, that's where you live, then? I was a bit curious, actually." I had kinda wondered where Ray must live, because I never saw his home!

"Mhm. Would you like to join me?" Asked my friend.

"'Kay, just give me a second to finish with these last few plants."

* * *

"VICTORY!" I shouted gleefully as I held the blowfish aloft.

Laughing a bit, Ray held his nosed and waved the fish away from himself, "Yeah, but don't stick that in my face. I've never been one for blowfish."

Shrugging, I placed the creature into the pale of water beside me. It swam about quite entergetically as I tried to remember if these things were even edible. Hn. Maybe?

"Hey, Kachi…" Ray said as I casted the bobber into the water so it floated alongside his. "You've been a bit… odd… lately."

"Hm? Have I?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, like today when we were walking, you had this… really blank expression. And then sometimes when you are waiting for the fish, you get that same blank expression on yourself when usually, you're so talkative." Maybe Ray was more perceptive than I first thought? I guess that being alone a lot of the time, one would get quite a bit of time to think…

"Hm, maybe," I answered pensively. "I guess I have been thinking a lot lately." Turning to him, I asked, "But that's not a bad thing, is it?"

He shrugged, "It kinda depends on what you're thinking about."

"Maybe so," I answered cryptically as I turned back to the ocean before us. I thought he might say something, but then I caught the quick movement of his wrist and the following motion of reeling and pulling whatever he caught to the shore.

"It's a sea bass!" He said as the fish flopped mid-air.

"Now all we need is an amp!" I cried gleefully.

Dot dot dot

Wrong game? Maybe.

AI: (Kudos for anyone who gets the reference! :D)

* * *

I picked a large bouqet of the sweet-smelling moondrop flowers, my heart feeling warm as I pictured Nina's reaction. It was her birthday tomorrow, and even though I didn't have a lot of money, I thought I could still give her a lovely gift!

"Stop!" I heard Blue cry out as I heard another (unfamiliar) voice reply ever-so-innocently, "I told you I didn't do it!" The figure who spoke these devilish words dashed up the trail with Blue on his tail, his red bandana barely restraining thick black locks as he ran. My grip on the flowers tightened as the rogueish newcomer passed me and left me to deal with a cloud of dust.

Coughing a bit, I heard Blue come up beside me and ask worriedly, "Kachi, are you okay?"

As I wiped the dust out of my eyes, I nodded, "Oh, yeah! I'm fine. But what about- Well, what's happening?" As I looked up, I saw Blue's eyebrows knit together as he voiced with a faint scowl, "That one who is running off swiped some of Ellen's cakes. She had made them for the flower festival!"

Raising a brow, I stood up straight and asked, "Really? Why would he do that? I mean, did you see him?"

Blue shook his head, "No, I only saw him wiping the frosting off of his mouth by the window where the cakes were cooling."

"Then how do you know he did it?" I asked worriedly.

"I guess I can't be sure, but this isn't the first time that he has caused trouble. He was harassing Ann and Ellen before, too." He said with a more pronounced scowl as he folded his arms.

"Even if he's a flirt, you can't be sure he would steal!" I replied heatedly.

Blue shrugged, "You didn't see him with Ann and Ellen. I just don't like that guy." He said as he stalked moodily back home.

I hmphed, and almost right afterwards, I heard an identical "hmph" behind me.

"He seems a bit close-minded," Kurt noted as he came up beside me.

"Maybe he's just having a bad day?" I suggested with an optimistic smile.

Grinning a bit, Kurt shrugged, "Hn, I don't know." We paused a moment as both our eyes drifted into nothingness.

Nina chirped, "You both are so similar, you're so philisophical and stare off into space and everything!"

Broken out of our silent contemplation, we turned to Nina (whose grass-green eyes glinted mischievously.) "Yeah, that's it!" She exclaimed as she took my hands. Rocking back and forth on her heels, she began to speak with quite an intense air. "That's it! Kurt would be your only friend, the only person who you could talk about your feelings with. And as the burden grows more heavily on your heart, he shall be your friend in your time of both need and triumph! But then-!!!" Nina bounced over to Kurt and grabbed his hands as well. "But then, But then an emotional twister occurs! Kurt gazes broken-heartedly as you skip off through the sunset with the very person he helped you be together with! Because-!!!" She skipped over to me now, and I shoved my hands in my pockets. Unhindered, she continued on, "Because over the time of your close, intimate relationship, he had grown feelings for you that you did not reciprocate!" Turning away from the both of us, she adressed the sky, "Oh, such sacrifice! Such drama! Such passion!"

Two words: sweat drop

"Well," I said with slightly wide eyes, "…I think I should…. Start heading home now… yeah. I also have to put some flowers in the collection box for the festival."

"Yeah," Kurt chorused with equally wide hues.

Apparently both shaken and a bit scared, Kurt and I began our walk home as Nina called after us with a wave, "Yeah, you MAKE that friendship lovey relationship happen!" We walked home in silence untill we reached te place where our paths must part.

"Uh, bye!" I said. Apparently, Nina's exuberency had scared us both and made many a sweat drop-worthy moment, but the spell had worn off and we were somewhat normal once more.

With a heart-melting smile, Kurt replied, "Yeah, later, Kachi." Before turning and raising his arm in a final act of parting just above his shoulder. With a cheerful wave, I, too, would walk home smiling. Or I would, had not Ellen run up to me.

"Kachi, have you seen Blue?" She asked, gripping my arms.

"No, why?" I replied, reading the worry in her features.

Ellen looked away distractedly, her gaze searching the horizon. "He's going to _skin _that man!" Ellen gushed worriedly.

"What, who?" Remembering the events that had transpired earlier, I continued, "Oh, the one who stole your cakes?"

Ellen literally slapped her palm across her forehead, "You heard that, too?" She shook her head, placing her hands on her hips, though she soon lost that confident pose when she remembered something, blushed, and looked down at her shoes. "I-I g-g-gave him them!" The poor girl was swooning on her feet, absolutely lovestruck! Another one bites the dust.

I nodded, trying to be compassionate while biting back my hidden smile, "Okay, I'll tell him if I see him."

"Thanks, Kachi!" She replied with a small smile before dismissing herself and puttering off into the sunset. She idly wound her apron strings around her finger, her cheeks still a deep red.

I whistled, impressed. This place was turning into a war zone.


	12. Lost for Words

I stood unable to think. What should I say? Earlier, I had told myself that it would be silly to think about what I would say next time I saw Jamie. Now, I thought that it actually would be a good idea if I had some notion, some thought to put ourselves back on speaking terms. Was it even possible? Just going by instinct as I was at this point, I wondered if I would make things even worse! Before I mustered the air to regurgitate a simple greeting, the rancher with icy blue eyes swept past me unflinchingly. I began to feel something like ice seeping into my system.

"Wait," I asked simply, my back still turned. Perhaps I looked more composed than I felt.

"Yes?" Asked Jamie as he turned back towards me. I could tell he did so because of the subtle noise of his boots moving against the wood of the Duck Bridge. Its aged timbers groaned softly in reply.

As I too turned towards my confused friend, I voiced, "Things can't stay like this!"

"Like what?" He asked with a delicate raise of brow. Oh, that made me want to punch him. Most certainly. The way he appeared at times like this made one think that he knew something that you didn't. Not at all like the time in that broom closet when we spoke so honestly with one another… Well, at least he spoke honestly. I mean, I was honest, too, I just didn't tell him, just didn't voice my epiphany. He was my angel boy.

_So, I threw my arms around him and gave him the biggest hug I could._

That slight pressure…. It made me feel that we could understand one another. I felt a draining, lonely sort of feeling put pressure upon me now instead of that gentle hug.

"Like…" I faltered before continuing, "Well, I know you said that your irritation doesn't make sense and all that, but completely ignoring each other won't help the situation, either!" I knew for a fact now that it did make sense, but I wasn't ready to admit it to him. Somehow, he had managed to remain perfectly composed as I poured out my every thought. Idly, my fingers tightened around the straps of my rucksack. It had a pleasant sort of scent to it now that it had been recently used to deliver Nina's birthday present of Moondrop flowers. I was just leaving her house, actually, when I had bumped into Jamie on the bridge. Innocently, I had pondered my plants and ended up face-to-face with the person who… what was he… to me? Unknowingly, I had already pushed him into the friend category. But then when I saw the gift he had given me, most probably right before he saw me presenting notes to the goddess, I knew I had no right to feel guilt. And yet, I did. I suppose if I were Jamie, I wouldn't know how to face myself. And the situation was worsened by the fact that I did not know how to face him, either.

"Whether it will help the situation or not… is not the issue. I-" I knew it was rude, but I couldn't help cutting him off right there.

"No, don't blabber all that stoic junk!" He raised a brow as I plowed on, "In that closet, I had thanked you. _Thanked_ you! And yet you still insisted you couldn't face me. You never got a chance to ask why I had thanked you. But you should know it's because no matter what has happened, I still think of you as my friend!" My face was quite red at the end of this spiel, and whether it was from frustration or embarrassment, I could not tell.

Jamie eyed me, his face quite predictably pensive and even more predictably undecipherable. With the tense silence growing, I couldn't help but be surprised as a liquid sort of voice chimed in.

"What is going on here?" Asked Kurt as he came up behind me.

"Nothing," replied Jamie as he turned away. His expression was hidden by his hat's shadow as he simply nodded to the both of us and walked in a direction generally away from me. There was pain in the angle of his shoulders, and I'm sure I saw him close his eyes, his brow furrowed, just before he looked away. Had I caused him pain again? Was there really no way to continue in the present without addressing what had happened in the past? I sighed, lowering my head. What in the world was he thinking? For a while, I simply seemed to forget the rest of the world. Surprisingly enough, I forgot the existence of the person behind me, too.

"Kachi," He finally said after a few moments.

"Hn?" I asked as I looked up into the questioning eyes of my other friend.

"What happened?" He asked, and I couldn't help but be drawn in by the smooth, warm tone of his voice. Oh, I could listen to it forever.

"Jamie and I just have a few differences to solve. That's all," I replied. I was a bit surprised by the depressed tone of my own voice!

"Hn, I see." It was quite interesting, really, to talk to someone who usually used so few words. It seemed like, once he opened up, he could speak quite eloquently if he wished to.

"Well," I said with a sigh, "I guess I better go get some food for Ollie." Smiling a bit wider, I added on, "She's my first chicken! Just hatched this morning."

He nodded, "Alright then. I'm off to the mine." He gave me a little wave before walking off towards his destination. I think he knew there was more to it than that, but he had the decency not to press the issue. Following him with my eyes, I couldn't help but notice the purple structures in the distance. I took a breath of fresh air and headed off towards the Blue Sky Ranch! Speaking of Blue…

"Here's your chicken feed, Kachi." Said the composed rancher as he passed a heavy bag over the counter.

"Thanks!" I replied cheerily.

"Oh, Kachi, is it?" Greeted Hank as he came in the room. "Haven't seen you in a while! How've you been?"

Holding the chicken feed aloft like a trophy, I said with a smile, "Well, Ollie, my first chicken just hatched, so things are… actually going pretty well!" _As far as farm work goes… Wait a sec, as far as farm work goes? Why am I being so depressing? _"I guess that after the chicken coop starts filling up, a barn will be my next project!"

With a hearty laugh, Hank replied, "Hah! Good to see you're so energetic about this! What kind of animals do you want to raise?"

I piped cheerily, "Well, I've put quite a bit of thought into it. Ya see, I really love animals, horses in particular, though I know that cows tend to be the financial support for a farm. There are also sheep, and though there wool is expensive, they don't give it every day. So… I was thinking I would raise a horse for the races and perhaps two or three sheep, and then cows could take the rest of the barn. So, I guess… a horse, two sheep and five cows would be a good choice!" Smiling, I continued, "And yeah, I'd want to go right to the level two barn. I think it'd be worth it."

Nodding affirmatively, Blue replied, "Hm, sounds like a good plan."

Just then, Ellen came into the room with a sunny smile upon her face. "Oh, hello, Kachi!" She greeted me before saying with a nod, "You'll have to excuse me please, I have to go deliver these milk bottles to Carl's new café."

"Oh!" I began excitedly, "He finally did it?! He finally began his dream café?"

"Yup!" She said cheerfully. Because of her enthusiasm, she nearly dropped a milk bottle that topped the crate quite precariously.

"Do you need help getting them over there?" I asked worriedly.

The kind lady eyed the bag of chicken feed in my hands and asked, "Well, don't you have to bring that home? Don't worry about it, I-"

"Here, I'll help," Offered Blue as he started taking bottles from the top.

"Oh, thanks!" She replied cheerily as they adjusted so each had half of the original stack of milk bottles. "Well, bye then, Kachi!" She said with a nod as she and Blue walked out the door. The rancher himself just gave me a nod and a smile before accompanying his cousin to the new Café Carl had founded. Hm, I hadn't really checked my mail recently, so perhaps that's why I hadn't heard of it. And after I had fed Ollie, I looked in my mailbox to find that there really was a leaflet for the Calloway Café!

* * *

The scent of sweets and teas greeted my nose, and I couldn't help but sigh in relaxation. Such a wonderful scent! As the warm heat from the ovens drifted about Carl's café, I couldn't help but feel like all my troubles just melted away.

"Oh, Kachi! Hello!" He greeted cheerfully as I walked into the Calloway Café.

"Hi, Carl!" I returned cheerfully, "Looks like you finally did it, huh? You made your dream come true! That's really, really great! I'm really happy for you!" Carl blushed slightly at my praise and enthusiasm, a hand sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"A-ah, thanks, Kachi." Smiling, he seemed about to ask me something else when the door was thrown open by a flamboyant-looking girl in a gothic sort of dress. A gallon of elegance and a childlike candor decorated her being as she politely introduced her presence into the conversation, "Excuse me?"

Carl looked happy upon the fact that there was another new customer! "Welcome!" He greeted her with a polite bow of the head. "Our specialties are our aromatic herb teas and our freshly baked cakes! Once you taste them, you'll be totally hooked!" He nodded affirmatively, obviously proud to begin making is way in business.

"No, I haven't come to eat!" Voiced the girl as she shook her pig-tailed head.

"Oh, come one! You are already here!" Said Carl good-naturedly. Obviously, that wasn't the right thing to say, because the girl let out an exasperated, angry sort of sigh shortly afterwards. Maybe Carl wasn't very empathetic or something, because he plowed onwards. "The cakes taste very good! It's a perfect snack!" Or maybe he was sensitive to this customer's irritation, and he just wanted to soothe it? Either way, she did not look very happy.

Breathing out once to calm herself, the flamboyant girl turned away to shake her head dramatically. After a few seconds paused, she lashed back at him, turning to speak in a loud, somewhat whiny sort of voice. "Wait a minute! Listen to what I have to say!" Her anger surprised both Carl _and _I, it would seem. "I'm not a customer! I'd like to work here!" Well, at least she finally got her thoughts out! But wait a sec, she looked… really young! Was she even old enough to work? "Weren't you the one that put out the flyer looking for local staff members?" She inquired. At least she seemed more composed now.

Apparently, Carl shared my thoughts, for he then replied, "Huh? Staff members… How old are you, by the way?"

"I-I'm eighteen," She faltered angrily, "Although I may look young." Indeed, she had the appearance of a doll, and her outfit enforced that image, too.

"You do look young…" Carl said a bit hesitantly. Did he think she was lying? He released a sigh, and the other girl let out a questioning gasp, "Wh-what?"

Before I could say anything, Carl mended the situation (thankfully!) "Well, I guess it's okay. People say I look young, too." Letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, I glanced between the two. Carl didn't have a way with words, it would seem! Either that or he was used to being in more polite company. "I could surely use the help…" He continued with a somewhat hopeful smile. With a nod, he then said, "If you are fine with the conditions on the flyer, you're hired, ummm…" He paused, evidently asking for her name.

"I'm Katie!" She supplied with youthful enthusiasm.

"I'm Carl," He then replied. Gesturing to me, he added, "And this is Kachi. Kachi's gonna be a regular!" Smiling, I nodded to yet another friend I had made in this town!

"Great! I'm Katie. Nice to meet you!" She said with a polite bow of the head. I smiled at her introduction, but before I could say anything else, the door creaked open and I looked to my left to behold the roguishly handsome man who had been accused of stealing Ellen's cakes.

"Hey!" He chorused, but before he could get another word out, Katie's fiery hues immediately locked onto his.

"Don't you just come in here and say that!" She cried moodily, "You're the one who was begging for money at the horse race, weren't you! I couldn't enjoy anything because you kept coming up to people and shamelessly asking for more money to gamble with! Hmph! How despicable!" Katie promptly turned up her nose, her delicate arms crossed in front of her.

Carl tried to calm his new employee, their personalities apparently clashing. Would this work? "Ah- ha… come one Katie, you really can't bring personal things into the work place. He's still a customer."

Throughout this exchange, Dan had been looking between the three of this with smiling purple hues. "Hey, gorgeous!" He addressed…. Me?!? "You're the one I saw on the mountain, right? This must be fate!" Chuckling, he had made his way beside me as he looked over to the squabbling pair beside us. "Huh. Are they always like this?" He asked as he looked down upon me.

I shrugged, "Actually, they just met a few minutes before you came in."

He shrugged and laughed, "Go figure! I guess some people just hit it off right away, don't they?" He threw me a meaningful glance (what a flirt) before Katie finally approached him.

Tersely and quite reluctantly, she asked, "Would you care for anything, _sir_?" Her words were mocking, her blue eyes furious.

"Nope! I'm broke!" Said the cheerful vagabond before marching out into the cool spring air.

"Huh. Interesting person," I noted after he had left. Katie, of course, was still fuming at her now departed acquaintance. She continued to do so even as Carl showed her where everything was located in her new work place. I sipped idly on my tea and let the vapors clear my head. This place was magical! Just like… Just like the Harvest Goddess both Jamie and I worked so desperately to assist. He was so attached to her. Why was that? And why was it that he had to be the one to save her? Why was he so desperate to prove himself to her?

_People have forgotten how to love, to be grateful…_

Wait a second… Jamie isn't exactly warm and loving. Maybe something happened and…does that mean… he may have a guilty conscience because he is part of the cause? Because he was part of the reason the Harvest Goddess turned to stone?


	13. A Warm Feeling

Melodious beats and cheerful rhythms… A timpani… a harp… Beautiful tones echoed through my seemingly cavernous skull. My gloved hands gently pulled each breadfruit from its stalk. I knew that the fact it would grow another every two days was an exciting prospect… but that wasn't what had me in a cheery mood! I felt whimsical, like I could float on air. Yesterday, the Harvest Goddess had blessed me with her sovereign presence. Even in stone, it was comforting to be near her. I nearly jumped as I heard a few steps behind me and then saw a shadow creep in front of me. Curiously, I bent my back and dropped my head to meet ruby-hued eyes. A sweet, feminine chuckle graced my ears, and I quickly snapped forward and placed down my baskets to avoid any mishaps. I was prone to such, of course. With a smile, I stood and turned to the one behind me as I wiped my hands upon each other to clear them of loose dust.

"My my," Began a warm, soothing sort of voice, "You must be the farmer I've heard so much about."

I met her relaxed expression with my own usual visage of cheer, "Yeah, I'm Kachi! Very nice to meet you."

The woman smiled, "My name is Eve. I work at the Moonlight Café." She offered one, pale hand as I in turn offered my rather messy one. Thankfully, she didn't seem to mind the current dirtiness of my gloved appendage, which would've made a slightly embarrassing situation. But no… she seemed kinder than that. Eve seemed mature in a way that few people actually were. Actually, she reminded me of the Harvest Goddess, somewhat! A mischievous gleam came into the sly lady's eye. "Nina has told me quite a lot," Eve added on. At my blush, she released a cheerful, bell-like laugh.

I smiled sheepishly and replied, "Heh. Nina is a future novelist."

"Indeed," My ruby-eyed acquaintance returned. She then added, "Well, I was actually heading back to work just now, so I shall see you later, Kachi. Feel free to stop by the Moonlight Café!"

I smiled mischievously, "I think you're mixing a farewell and an advertisement.

"Perhaps," Eve said with a shrug before waving and heading off into the distance. What a lovely person!

So… what should I do today? It was the afternoon of the twenty-second of spring. The birds were singing, the clouds were dancing in the sky… I could go over to the library and get some books to bring to the mountain, maybe? Better yet, I could ask Maria if she'd like to join me for a picnic during her lunch break! I made my way over, Ann falling into step beside me.

"Heya!" She greeted.

I replied with equal enthusiasm, "Hello! How've ya been?"

She raised her brows meaningfully, "We have a new carrot gun!"

I visibly blanched. "Aha…. Aha… ah…"

She laughed, her sweet chuckle echoing through the trees. "Nah, just kidding."

"Oh, good! I was getting a bit worri-"

"It's actually a marshmellow gun!"

I sighed as she smirked, our mutual friendship apparent in our shift of expressions.

"Don't worry, though. Just because marshmellows are soft doesn't mean they're wimpy by any means! If you were to stand a good distance from a tree and fire the marshmallow at it, you'd still make a pretty big dent!"

"Er… lovely?"

"I know, isn't it?" We continued to chatter on as I walked towards the library. Only after I stood before its door did she ask, "So, are you here to borrow books?"

I gave a nod, "Partly, but I also wanted to ask Maria if she'd want to join me on a picnic during her lunch break! Maybe we can all three go?" I tilted my head in inquiry, my voice rising in cheer.

"Sounds great!" Ann said affirmatively. "Let's ask Maria."

We entered quietly only to notice that the library was rather empty of… anyone? Well then, why wasn't it locked? At the sound of our footsteps, it would seem, a pink head poked its way around the bookshelf. "Nina?" Ann and I inquired. However… the shade looked a bit off for Nina or Lyla's hair…

"Not exactly!" Replied a rather mature girl around our own age. "I'm Lyla! I've come to this town to set up a shop!"

I smiled, "Well, nice to meet you, then. Do you know where Maria is?"

"Oh, do you mean the librarian?" Ann and I nodded and Lyla replied, "I think Nina is employing one of her insidious plots again." She crinkled up her nose and grinned.

Now, Ann and I both said different things at the same time. "How do you know Maria?" I asked while Ann gaped and inquired, "What is she up to this time?" Chuckling, Ann nodded to me and I repeated my sentence before she repeated hers afterwards.

Lyla laughed again and smiled, "Actually, my good friend, Eve, told me about how many flowers there were here, and then I met Nina when she went to town one day. That made up my mind! So, here I am." Lyla knit her brows mischievously, "And as for Nina's plot, she's apparently attempting to pair up the elegant librarian and the fishing vagabond, who, she claims, were already infatuated with one another!"

Ann sighed, "Poor them."

"Oh, have a little fun, dear," She replied.

"Well, anyways, I'm Kachi. Nice to meet you!"

"And yeah, I'm Ann."

"Oh, thank you! How pleasant to meet you." Replied our new friend.

"Well, since Maria is a bit preoccupied at the moment, I guess we'll just have to let her be." I said this with a teasing air, the others smiling as well.

"In the meantime, want to come have a picnic with us?" Asked Ann.

"Sure! Shall we, then?" Lyla, Ann and I headed to the nearby junkshop. Ann was kind enough to let us grab some things out of her fridge before we hiked up Mt. Moon and took a seat near the waterfall. Idly, my thoughts drifted back to the grove just behind me and subsequently, the terrible thought that had occurred to me previously.

_Wait a second… Jamie isn't exactly warm and loving. Maybe something happened and…does that mean… he may have a guilty conscience because he is part of the cause? Because he was part of the reason the Harvest Goddess turned to stone?_

To stone… out of life… in death…

"Yo! 'Chi!" Joe's exuberant voice echoed through the mountains as the successful carpenter came towards us. In his arms was a rather hefty pile of wood. Plopping it and himself down beside our picnic blanket, he asked, "Hey all! What's up?"

"Oh, and who might this be?" Asked Lyla with a smile.

"Oh, hey! Haven't seen you around before! I'm Joe!" My bandanna-toting friend shook the hand of the sweet flower girl.

"A pleasure then, Joe!"

A gathering of friends… a beautiful day… us attempting to throw grapes into Joe's open mouth…

It was lovely.

But, of course, when we were being so open with one another, something embarrassing was bound to come up. "Oh, so Kachi!" Gushed Lyla, "Nina told me about her recent match-making attempts with you and the reclusive rancher over yonder!" I sighed, a blush coming to the cheeks of Joe and I. Apparently, Ann was already used to Lyla's antics!

"Uh… yeah. She locked us in a broom closet… definitely a future novelist." I scratched the back of my head idly, my pig-tailed head probably beet red. I wonder where that expression comes from- beet red. As I recall, aren't beets more… purple-ish? But anyways! I digress!

Lyla chuckled and raised her brows inquisitively, "What, no realizations, no confessions, not even a hug?"

I smiled awkwardly, "You and Nina are really one of a kind."

Her gaze continued to pierce mine.

With a sigh, I merely told her, "Well, we talked… um… I _did_ give him a hug…"

"Oh my!" Lyla squealed. "So there was something there after all! Nina was so worried that her skills were a failure and nothing happened at all, but this is a lovely development!"

I threw a terrified glance to Ann and Joe. "It looks like I just drilled a hole in the dam."

They nodded mutely.

* * *

I hummed peacefully, my hands cupped around the now-sleeping Ollie. She had chirped gleefully as I took her out and now snoozed peacefully in my palms. Stealthily, I crept back to her home to deposit her there before resuming my place on the beach. My arms wrapped my legs as I pulled them close, my gaze focused upon the starry heavens above. Not much had happened today after the picnic. I had searched about for herbs before going fishing. I was getting better ate it! Kinda… I cheerfully recalled the jerk of the rod, the line flying over my head and the graceful landing it made upon Dr. Alex's nest of hair. Hopefully, he wasn't _too_ traumatized! I didn't want to be the cause of latent fish phobia in the poor fellow. Lord knows he already had enough to worry about!

I felt the sand sift over my feet and instinctively began to relax. With a start, I felt an unfamiliar presence tighten slender arms around my ribcage in the softest hug one could imagine. My breath caught in my throat, for even as I attempted to turn back to look at this friendly soul, they had successfully managed to pull me against their chest in such a manner that I couldn't move. The evening light did little to help me in identifying the clothing covering the figure's arms. For a brief moment, I felt an almost familiar prickle upon my head, though I couldn't place it. With the wind's exhale, the prickle was gone, but the pleasant warmth in the chilly night air was not.

Well, this person being an ax murderer was ruled out. Probably. How did I recognize this feeling? My heart continued to flutter erratically, my cheeks growing hot. As if responding to my awkwardness, the figure gave hugged me the slightest bit harder and then released. Their arms dropped to the sand, and I turned around to the sound of crunching sand. Wavy, wispy locks blew across an angelic face in the sea breeze. My friend bent down to pick up his fallen straw hat from the ground. Without looking to me, he placed the hat upon his head once more. "… I'm sorry." He said simply.

And my heart soared.


	14. C'est l'Amour

…Wow. Just… wow. Nina is scary indeed. It was the twenty-third of spring, the day that all Ninas looked forward to with ravenous delight. She had appeared on my doorstep bright and early with a sweet, if mischievous gleam in her large eyes. "Oh Kachi!" She chorused.

"What is it?" I asked sleepily. She already had me standing in the doorway and I was already... there, so why was she calling me?

"Do you know what day it is?" She asked with a secretive smile.

"No…" I trailed off, worry beginning to permeate my words and awaken my mind. With Nina and Lyla now here in this town…. ("Oh, have a little fun, dear," She had said) This could not be good. But no, I was on guard! Still, I really shouldn't have told the matchmaking force that I hugged Jamie. Ah well. At least I didn't tell them that he hugged me. TWICE! What was wrong with this picture? I hardly knew what to think of him anymore. He had become so warm that it was slightly frightening, frightening because with each passing day, I was remembering more and more of my childhood sweetheart and feeling more and more worried that I was hurting him. I hardly knew what I felt for Jamie anymore, or what he really felt for me. Not like he would ever say anything... Come to think of it, I hardly new anything about his present self at all, though I did not doubt the fact that we could not function together in any sense of the word. Still, after that night on the beach, I could not help the most peculiar feeling from taking hold of me, though somehow, I realized it had been there all along. I snapped myself out of my thoughts to find that Nina was staring at me as if she was going to devour me whole. Ulp.

"If Nina would stop staring at you like that and just tell you that the Flower Festival is today," Posed a nonchalant Kurt, "I'm sure you would be far less scared, correct?" He toted a bundle of wood over one shoulder. Apparently, he had seen the exuberant girl standing in my doorway.

"No..." My mouth was going dry, "I'm even more scared."

He just chuckled before walking on by, though my gaze couldn't rest on him for long. Wait a minute…. uh-oh.

Nina grabbed my hands as if to speak before looking between me and him. "I knew it!" She squealed. Hadn't she "known" several things by now?

"Kn-knew what?" I blushed. Double uh-oh.

"In any case," Said Nina as she sweetly diverted the subject, "As… _Kurt_ said, today is the Flower Festival, the quintessence of romance, the chance of a lifetime! Now!" She pushed her way past me and bustled into my abode. "What will you wear?"

"I don't know!" I replied unhelpfully, "How formal is it?"

Nina sat on my bed as she pondered, "It's... far from formal, but it isn't casual, either. A nice shirt and nice pants, perhaps, or a skirt and the same or… a pretty dress!"

"Um…" I mused as I dug through my closet. "Well, I do have this…." I tossed the simple blue dress I had worn for graduation onto my equally simple bed.

Nina examined it with a speculative eye and ran a hand over the material. "Well, it's soft and the material is a bit shiny… the spaghetti straps are nice, too, and the way they criss-cross in the back is classic. There is a nice, diagonal gather of fabric near the collar and it does look quite pretty, if plain… but… there is something missing!" Nina scooped up the dress and looked to me with such a serious expression that it was moderately funny. "Now, I'll just add a few touches to this. The flower festival doesn't start until two o'clock, so do your chores and I'll have it done by then!" She literally simpered with delight.

"But what about your outfit?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry!" She replies with a smile, "I had it done a few weeks ago!"

"Figures," I chuckled before she dashed out the door.

After attending to my chores, I decided to step into my home for a fresh cup of tea. No, I am not British. I just… like tea is all. Heh, next thing you know I'll be calling cookies "biscuits" and fries "chips" (no offense for the Brits out there.) As I sat looking out the window, I saw a brooding Blue walking down to the beach. I tried to jam the window open to say "hi," but once again, the clamor was so great that a fairly confused farmhand ended up looking at me with an odd expression. Smiling apologetically, I peaked out the door and said with a smile, "I just wanted to say hi!"

"A-ah… alright then," Replied he with a faint blush. Wait, a blush? My thoughts were interrupted as Nina came running up to my house with something blue (the color) in hand.

"Away! Away!" She cried, and I had to sidestep from the door to avoid being trampled. I threw Blue an apologetic wave before closing the door and watching Nina warily.

"It's done!" She cried with jubilee as she held the dress aloft. She hadn't done much to it, really, but what she had done had certainly brought out its charm. "Now, go put on your dress while I put on mine!" She squealed before turning the other way. I rotated to face the closet and undress before slipping on the familiar fabric. It smelled of new soap and I figured she must've washed it. ("A new dress for a new love!" She might say.) Despite the silliness of the whole situation, I found myself quite excited for the dance. Idly, I wondered if… Kurt might be there?

"Thinking about a man?" Came Nina's sly voice. She had already changed and apparently, I was just standing there with my head in space and my back zipper left un-zipped.

"No…" I sighed ponderously before asking my friend if she could zip me up.

"Sometimes…" Said Nina in a voice much too thoughtful for her usual energy, "I can't tell what you're thinking…"

After a few odd moments, I replied, "And you usually can?"

"Of course!"

I chuckled.

"Oh, Kachi, you're beautiful!" She breathed with an excited little giggle. Ah, the simple joys of maidenhood.

I turned around and was quite taken aback myself, "Oh Nina, you're so pretty!"

"Thank you!" She giggled. She was wearing a pale blue sundress that offset her features quite nicely… the tan skin, the pink hair, the green eyes…

"And I really do like what you've done with this," I continued, "It feels like a whole new dress!" Okay, this was a VERY girl conversation, but hey, that was okay, I guess. After all, Nina was really happy. She had somehow managed to make a belt of fresh Moondrop flowers to go loosely around the waist of the dress, and I must say, it was a refreshing addition for the plain piece of clothing.

"Now!" She said, "For your hair!" Alright, this was getting a bit out of hand.

"Do you really have to do anything different with it?" I inquired apprehensively.

"Of course!" She giggled, "This has to be a special you! Now, sit down, first." I did as requested and was a bit amazed how she managed to work through all of those tangles so gently. It was almost as if each stroke of the brush took away a bit more of my trouble, if I wanted to say things poetically (and I do.) When my friend was done, she had braided a bit of hair on the two said of my head and brought it back into a sort of ponytail. To finish off the ensemble, I donned some comfy, strappy sandals, white in color.

"Now, do me!" She exclaimed with childlike delight. In the end, I fixed her pretty pink hair so that there was one braid hanging down each shoulder. I then proceeded to weave a few flowers into the mix.

"All done! Lovely, if I do say so myself." I finished with a cheerful expression.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?!" She inquired rhetorically, "The flower festival awaits!" Nina grabbed my hand and we ran off into the afternoon sun. What would await us at the festival? Ooh, the prospect was rather exciting. Well, this would be fun, after all! I just had to let it be so.

A beauteous array of flowers lined the square whilst the town folk mingled merrily about. The time was ripe with laughter and, as we entered hand-in-hand, Ann and Maria came running up to us. "Hello!" I greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey how are you? Did you both get ready together?" Asked Ann.

Nina and I nodded before Maria inquired, "What do you know of the flower festival, Kachi?"

"Not much…" I admitted.

"I had to get her out of bed and tell her it was today!" Quipped Nina. As we all shared a laugh, mine being a bit sheepish, Maria looked as if she were about to begin speaking when Ray, Ellen and Blue approached the crowd clot.

The greetings were as follows: from Ray, a nice, "Hello," From Ellen an excited, "Heya!" And from Blue a simple, "Hey."

These all coincided with our own greetings, and as we mingled and chatted, Nina eventually pulled me away to whisper excitedly, "Look about, Kachi. _This_ is the Flower Festival!"

"Yes… I… realized that… hence the flowers… um…"

"No, see?!" Cried Nina, "All about you, connections are forming, friendships are strengthening and love is blossoming! Like for instance, hasn't the Doctor been glancing at Ellen quite a bit? And her, look how she keeps eyeing the rogue with the bandanna? Eve is giving the fisherman the look and Bob is flirting with Gwen."

"Those are all romantic things," I commented wryly.

"Well, my perception is a bit fixed…" She replied hesitantly.

"I noticed." But there was something Nina hadn't noticed, or at least, mentioned. Poor Basil was looking at her and apparently wondering what to say, so figuring that we could all have some fun together, I said, "Oh look, there is Basil!" I waved to him and instinctively, we moved toward him as he moved toward us.

A slightly flushed herbologist greeted his lady friend, though before they got a chance to talk much, Theodore announced, "Now, it's time for the first dance! Grab your partners, everyone!"

"You didn't say there was dancing, Nina!" I said with wide eyes.

"Oh, I suppose I forgot to mention it…" She said with innocence so foul.

People began to mingle about and look awkwardly at one another, so before Nina could spit out another plot, I said with a smile, "Well, you two are good friends, why don't you dance?"

"Oh, but what about you, Kachi?" Asked Nina as she batted those long eyelashes. "This _is _your first dance here, so," She looked to Basil.

"Ah! No! It's okay!" I chuckled as I attempted to help my poor friend. "I… uh…." Basil looked hopefully to me as I tried to find some means of assisting him with this dancing dilemma. Thinking quickly, I glanced behind and managed to snag Blue by the arm. He looked as if he was heading by his lonesome over to a chair by the Moondrops. "Blue said I could have the first dance, so you two go on!"

"Oh, Little Boy Blue, hm?" Crooned a speculative Nina before taking Basil by the arm and leading him out. The grateful plant lover threw me a smile over his shoulder before focusing on finding a spot with his chosen partner.

I sighed as the tension left, and only a few seconds later did I realize my hand was still clamped onto the arm of poor blushing Blue. "O-oh, sorry!" I finished sheepishly as I faced him. "Um, Basil was trying so hard to get Nina to dance with him..."

After a few moments, Blue looked over at me with a warm smile, "Well, shall we then?" He asked as he turned his arm to lead me out.

"Sure!" I laughed before accompanying him to the center of the square.

The music began. It was a lively, upbeat tune that was probably soaked in tradition. "Oh…" I commented with wide eyes, "I don't know how to do this…" I felt a pull on my left arm and we spun off into some manner of steps that I attempted to absorb.

"Just relax," He said with his signature smile, "I'll help you out."

After about a minute, I finally managed to complete the pattern successfully and I was able to concentrate on more than just the dancing. We swung by Doctor Alex as he chatted with Ellen and then Katie abusing poor Joe. Where did she get that rubber chicken from? We turned next to the surprisingly graceful duo, Gwen and Bob, before almost running into the Mayor-Maria pair. I couldn't help but release a small laugh. This was… really fun!

"Um…" began Blue.

"Yes?" I inquired in the midst of the song.

"Do you… d-do you… I mean, do you like-… K-..." He sighed, "K-ki-icking back? you know, just relaxing. you always seem so excited all the time."

"Of course, who doesn't?" I asked with a laugh. I had the sneaking suspicion that that wasn't what he was going to say before.

"Yeah… no one, I guess…" He replied as he looked away. The rest of the dance lacked conversation, but it was fun nonetheless. All too soon, the jovial beat ceased on the croon of the flute.

"Ah!" I exclaimed as we all caught our breath. "Thank you for the dance! It was really fun" I told Blue.

"My pleasure," he returned before we all mingled about to see the flowers again. At least he seemed to regain some of his composure… though he was downing that water pretty fast. I then proceeded to a flowerbed to enjoy the lovely aroma.

"How are you feeling?" I asked the brooding figure beside me. His gaze was intent upon the open blooms.

"Oh… alright, I guess," Replied a ponderous Jamie.

"Aren't you going to dance?" I asked with a smile.

"The Flower Festival…" He said a bit too quickly to cut into what I had been saying. "The Flower festival was once a celebration of the Goddess and her creations. It was centered on her and her bounty, the harvests. After awhile, though…" He trailed off as he continued to look at the bright Moondrops. He had been leaning on the small brick enclosure as he stared off into some other world.

"As long as there are people like you to think about her," I replied gently, "I am certain that this is still a celebration of her." He finally met my gaze, his icy blue eyes almost a bit chilling.

Before he could reply, however, Theodore bounced into the middle of the courtyard and exclaimed, "Shall we have another dance, then?" Many of the villagers complied with laughs, smiles, and in Joe's case, a loud, "YEAH, MAYOR T.!" He got a few looks.

"Th-thank you, Joe." Kurt put a hand over his brother's mouth before he had time to respond.

"I propose drawing partners out of a hat! Everybody needs to dance!" Cried Nina with cheerful mischief gleaming in her eyes. A great roar of laughter ensued as the Theodore reverently took off his formal black top-hat and said, "Alright, we have paper over here! Everybody put your name in!"

I looked to Jamie and he returned my gaze evenly. "Come on, it's fun!" I cried before grabbing his hand and running over to the hat. He stumbled along behind but then matched my pace. Finally, we approached the gathering

"You act like a child sometimes…" He noted as we waited for our turn.

"Perhaps," I said with a smirk before noticing that I was still holding his hand. "Oh!" I exclaimed, "Sorry." I withdrew it hastily and then proceeded to write my name on the paper. For… whatever reason, my hand felt warmer. I stepped out of the way to allow him to the hat, so he bent down slightly to proceed. Perhaps I _did _know why my hand felt a bit warm. Looking at him like that while those pretty purple locks tumbled over his icy features, I had to admit that… well, he was ...pretty! Jamie straightened and, noticing my gaze, lifted a brow.

"Oh, it's nothing!" I replied to his unspoken question with the hint of a blush gracing my cheeks. Even with all of his irritable qualities (or maybe it was just me being moody,) I had managed to get along with Jamie quite well as of late. I guess… I would call him my friend? After all, you wouldn't say that someone who wasn't your friend was pretty, would you? I looked over to Kurt as he stood with his hands in his pockets. His dark gaze was distance as he thought upon one subject or another. Okay, he was pretty, too… and I guess I wouldn't call him my friend yet. He was far too… distant. I never had the chance to get close to him!

"Kurt and… Kachi!" Called the Mayor's wife.

Wait… what?


	15. It's In the Air

I thought I heard my heart beating in my ears. Could everyone else hear it, too? Oh, this is ridiculous! Why should I be acting like such a child? I turned to look at Kurt- that was my first mistake. I lost my composure again. Mayor Theodore continued reading the couples off and I was forced to admit that no one had rigged it. After all, the combinations were quite random.

"Fancy that," Said my dance partner.

"Huh?" I inquired intelligently.

Kurt tipped his head over toward Jamie and… Nina. Jamie was giving her this death glare and Nina was beaming away like the sun itself. Their auras were clashing! You could practically see the sparks! I began to feel a bit guilty that I had dragged the reclusive rancher into this. Well, maybe I was just a _little_ amused.

"Shall we, then?" Asked Kurt with a smirk made to melt hearts. I nodded mutely to his invitation and we took to the floor.

"I'm still not very good at this," I warned him, "After all, I just learned."

"It's fine," He replied with a chuckle. He quirked one thin brow and asked, "What is dance if not a simple pleasure to be enjoyed by its participants?" See! There! I was right! He could be very eloquent if he wished to! Kurt smiled as I did and at once we knew we were in accord. There was a very positive vibe about all of this. I took the time to glance about and see what weird pairings had formed (besides the Jamie-Nina!) Dan was sweet-talking a blushing Maria- a fact that Ellen did not fail to notice. She herself was dancing with Bob. They seemed to be having fun! Katie was blabbering on and on, and at once, I felt sorry for her partner, Blue. It looked like he wouldn't get to pick any of his dances. Who would he have picked, I wonder? Ray and Ann made a fairly awkward couple simply because Ray was a dork when it came to romantic situations and Ann didn't seem to notice at all. (I say it with love!) Gwen was dancing with Carl, who seemed to be quite flustered by the match-up, and Joe and Eve were hitting it off quite nicely. Alex and Lyla were doing quite well just beside Kurt and I; Basil was dancing with the local weather girl, Nami. All-in-all, it was the stuff of crack fics.

Kurt winced as I stepped on his foot, though he was polite and didn't make too big an issue out of it. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I said worriedly. After all, my natural grace wasn't quite flattering.

"It's fine," He said with a small smile.

"You know," I began, "I never seem to get to talk to you much. What do you like besides carpentry and mining?" Okay… good, this was a fine question. And yet… Did it seem as if I was trying too hard?

"Poetry… quite places…" He trailed off.

"That's lovely," I replied sincerely.

"That's interesting word choice," He noted dryly. The rush of color to my cheeks was almost immediate.

"Well, I don't know. It's just the word that fit," I blundered.

"Oh, I'm not saying anything was wrong with it. It was just… interesting. As I said," He replied nonchalantly. I didn't think that right red color would be leaving me any time soon.

"Oh… Yes… Hrm… thank… you?" This verbose and ever-so-eloquent answer tickled a chuckle out of my dance partner, and I also found myself laughing after a few seconds. Things eventually became normal again and I was able to actually talk to Kurt. It was nice because, now, I could consider him my friend!

"And then?" I asked, "What did you say?"

"Merci," He replied and I couldn't help but crack up. Apparently, when he was part-timing in another town, some French tourists had come into the store. When they saw him, they started talking about him in French and thinking that he couldn't understand. They pretended to be looking through magazines while all the while saying things like, "That boy looks far too young to be working." "Is he even authorized to be working at his age?" This had been about five years ago, mind. Kurt had responded with the afore-mentioned. The tourists had been embarrassed and left in a hurry. A witty fellow, wasn't he? All too soon the song ended, though to my delight, Kurt asked if we could continue dancing. I think my response in the affirmative was a bit too quick.

"You like poetry as well, then?" He asked kindly.

"Of course!" I replied with a cheerful smile.

He nodded speculatively and returned, "I guess it does seem that way when I think about the way you use words. It's very nice."

"Thank you," I blushed.

"But," He said with a smirk, "I think we're being far too cordial here. What happened to our usual arguments?"

"We can have a debate," I said with a smirk that mirrored his own.

"Lovely," He replied.

I think most people had already changed partners by this time, but Kurt and I were in such a heated debate that we didn't really notice. It was actually really fun talking to him! "No, the term 'vegetable' is a word people have created. It could hold any meaning," He returned.

"That doesn't change the fact, though, that for us, that is the meaning it holds," I retorted. Somehow, we had gone from politics, to global warming, to psychology, to words, to the meaning of words to… well, vegetables! (What did you expect? This is Harvest Moon after all!)

"The sun is setting, everyone. Time to end the festivities!" Cried Mayor Theodore. Katie slapped her hand over Joe's mouth before he could reply. The Mayor continued, "Have a lovely evening! Thank you for coming!" I think I saw him shoot Katie a grateful nod.

"Wow," I said, wide-eyed. "Looks like the time just flew away."

"No," Kurt chuckled, "I think we scared it off."

I laughed appreciatively and we finally drifted apart. He turned over his shoulder and said, "Later," in response to my parting wave. I think that was the best dance I had ever been to.

* * *

As I was walking home, I found something on the path. Wasn't that one of Nina's hair ribbons? I wasn't sure how big a deal it was that she had lost it, but since her home was on the way back, anyways, I decided to drop it off. As I approached the plant farm, I noticed that the door was locked. Was it possible that no one had gone in yet? I looked about for a moment and realized that the shed door was left ajar. Curiously, I entered and found that Nina and Basil were both within facing the back wall. For whatever reason, (I'm not sure what possessed me to,) I scurried over to the right of the door. Was I trying to hide or something? I don't even know. The mood was just so… tense… or… sickly sweet? What was with that melodramatic music?

"Nina?" Called Basil. Uh-oh. This was eavesdropping, wasn't it?

"Yes?" She replied as she turned to face him.

"I finally found them," Replied Basil cheerfully, "The most beautiful flowers." Most dramatically, Basil spread his arms apart and literally sparkled as he finished, "The wonderful scent and endearing sight captures my heart." Could he be speaking a bit metaphorically, I wonder? I recalled the fact that he had a bit of a crush on Nina.

Nina tilted her head in question and Basil was all too happy to say, "Please accept these." He pulled beautiful purple blooms from some unknown convenience and offered them to the awe-struck Nina.

"Oh my…" She voiced, "They're lovely! What beautiful flowers! I've never seen these before." I could practically see the hearts floating above her head. Who were they for, I wondered? Were they for Basil or the flowers? "They really steal my heart. It's just like you, Basil…" My breath caught in my throat and I'm sure his did, too. So was the little match-mistress finally seeing the love right in front of her face? "…to bring me such flowers!" I sweat-dropped. Apparently, that was just a dramatic pause. I wondered how poor Basil was feeling? "I'm going to go show them to mother!" Chirped Nina. As she began walking toward the door, I blanched. Oh no! I had been eaves dropping after all! So stupid! I slapped a sheepish grin on my face, but Nina was apparently in her flower-world to such a degree that she didn't even notice me. Sweet! But… I glanced at Basil… how long before he noticed me? That would be embarrassing.

"…" He paused shyly, "Ahem, like these flowers I want to speak openly with you Nina…" Oh goodness, now I was hearing private monologue-ing! "Huh?" He said abruptly. Oh no! He had noticed me after all!

…

"I'll think of a different approach." He said finally. Oh goodness. The pieces finally slipped into places. He apparently didn't realize Nina was gone. I slapped on my best grin as he began for the door and was surprised to find that he walked by me in my totem-pole like state. I sweat-dropped.

**Note to self: I am Ninja.**


	16. Feelings

Author's Note: So I don't know how long I've been gone... * shudder o.o * But it was because for the longest time I couldn't log on! Finally, I found it was an issue in the network. It's been long, too long, but now, I am here, and I hope you are, too, because here we go again! O Thanks for reading, everyone. I can't promise I'll be consistent, but I can at least say that I'll be here again. So, without further ado, here is the sixteenth (woah!) installment of the saga! After this goes up I'm going to be editing the other shudder-worthy chapters x.x

* * *

"Moo!" Spaketh the cow.

"Yeah, really." I agreed. It's big eyes stared into mine as it munched ponderously on a shoot of hay. The twenty-eighth of Spring came and went. I was sorely depressed because I had not yet a cow to enter into the cow festival, though how could I? I had only just started out. Come to think of it, I had only lived here for a season, yet it felt like a lifetime indeed. This was home, this place, the... associated fantasies. I had woken up in my happy place and laid in bed for at least an hour continuing to relive my dream. It was a mixture of my conversation with Kurt and ideal situations that I swear must've come out of Nina's head. Everything felt so real in my dream, but I must admit that the situations were ridiculous when I thought about them in a wakened state.

I was in a classroom where desks lined the perimeter and faced inward, and faceless individuals talked and did classroom-associated tasks. I don't remember if there was a teacher or not. All I saw was the face of Kurt who sat across from me, and when I looked away, I caught him staring with this silly expression upon his face. I giggled horrendously. I woke up.

Someone really ought to put a filter on dreams.

Sleep aside, I then proceeded to fantasize while I did my farm tasks. Kurt and I were having conversations, sipping tea, chopping wood together. Then he would kiss me. Then I actually _dreamed _about our wedding day. Okay, come on. It had to stop now. Then I was telling him he was going to be a father? Ridiculously cheesy dialogue and tea-flavored kisses swamped my brain in a mire of pathetic-ness. I petted the now grown-up Ollie, who clucked sympathetically at my fate. Then, I was depressed. How could this happen? Sure I wasn't heartless, but this sort of thing.... no, it just didn't happen. I _had _thought Kurt was cute, but after becoming better friends with him...

No, no crush. I did not have a crush. No crush.

Sigh.

This required some tea.

The sad thing was... I didn't think he liked me that way. Sure there was something there, but all-in-all my affections seemed rather one-sided. He was apart from me, and I knew that no matter how... gulp.... attractive he was and how obviously awesome I was, he would never see me as anything but a friend. I knew it, somehow. He was just on another level entirely, and not even our similarities could change that. I wanted to be close to him, probably wanted it a little too desperately, but...

I laid the watering can down and wiped my brown, now finished with my work. What did I want? I had never been anyone's "girlfriend" before. I hardly knew what that meant, and I didn't care for the label. I just... wanted to be... close? To him?

"Hey, Kacki!" He called, and I think I jumped. "Woah, what's wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly, approaching me quickly. Oh right. He was my neighbor.

I plastered on a smile, the butterflies tearing out the inside of my stomach. "Heya," I replied, "Nothing's wrong." I laughed, "Why would you think that?" He fixed me with his dark-eyed stare and his brows quirked upward. I knew he was on to me. I sighed, dropping the assumed cheer and leaned against the fence post.

After a few moments, he asked, "So you know the swimming festival is tomorrow, right?"

I looked up, pleased with this news. "Really? That'll be fun," I said with a genuine smile.

"Kachi...." He rubbed the back of his neck idly, "Do you _own _a calendar?"

I blushed harshly, staring at my feet, "....yes." I finally squeaked out.

"Come on!" He said with a laugh, grabbing my hand. Before I could register the contact, he was leading me toward the path. We walked comfortably like that, hand-in-hand, to the beach. I just.... I wanted it to last forever. Was that so wrong? Thankfully, he continued to hold my hand as his other painted the picture that he began to describe. "Everyone will be laying out on towels, and those large beach umbrellas will create rainbows of color all across the sand. There will be a race out to just about where that rock is, and everyone will bring picnic baskets to enjoy that day." As he talked, I couldn't help but watch him. His eyes lit up with excitement as he spoke, and the wind whipped his wild chocolate hair. When he started talking about the birds that would come visit, he drew me closer and laid an arm comfortably around my shoulders as he gestured outward, his cheek shockingly close to mine. I knew it shouldn't, but my heart raced.

"...-chi? Kachi?"

I started, "Hn?" And turned to face him, broken out of my silent reverie.

He rustled my hair with his free hand and smiled gently, "Come on, you bubble head," Before continuing down the beach with me just beside him. I couldn't help but hope, dream, that this might indicate something.... that there might be something... between us. That he might feel it, at least in the same way I did. I sighed. Why was I being so melodramatic? This wasn't like me. Still, I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder where our footprints mingled in the sand. The tide came crashing in and swept them away, leaving a blank stretch of golden dust.

Kurt looked down at me, I noticed, despite the fact that I had lowered my face. "What, no argument today?" He asked, his warm voice sliding through the lulling silence. I smiled up at him as we walked, just content to be there with him... walking down the beach. Ugh. How utterly romantic. I laughed a little, and he simply shook his head, bemused.

When we returned to the front of my house (I had sadly indicated that I needed to bring the animals in,) I gave Kurt a small, friendly hug. He returned it gently before running his hands through his hair. "Hey, later wanna help me build a bamboo boat for the star festival? What everyone usually does is launch these little boats down the river. People usually make a wish, too, but," He smiled, "That's pretty silly isn't it?"

"Still nice though," I said nonchalantly, trying to contain my excitement. "Yeah," I smiled, "Let's do it."

He smiled a bit then, hmphing. "Why don't we work on it after I beat you at the swimming festival?"

Still trying to contain the joy bubbling from within, I nodded, "Sure, but I'm sure you mean after _I _beat _you._"

"We'll see about that, Bubble Head," He returned cockily before turning about with only a wave over his shoulder. He laced his fingers behind his head, confident already that he would win. I stuck my tongue out after him despite the fact that he could not see this threatening gesture and called after him, "You're on!" Hmph! I'd show him! Already in soaring spirits, I brought my animals in (Now there was Ollie, a chick and another egg in the incubator, though of course I didn't bring my egg outside) and proceeded to make sure that everything was all set for the night. Hoshi greeted me in the chicken coop and I looked proudly upon the spot that the carpenters had prepared for the new animal barn whilst holding my doggie close to my heart. Hoshi barked and began to squirm as he heard the approach of footsteps upon the path. I peered through the darkness and spotted Ann apparently come to visit me.

"Hey!" I greeted her happily, and I would have waved were it not for Hoshi within my arms. At his insistence, I set him upon the ground so he could run to her and put his muddy little paws upon her pant leg, not that it mattered much. She was, as per usual, covered with grease and oil. She approached me cheerfully, a sizable Tupperware container in her hands.

"Heya there," She chorused before bending down to scratch my insistent puppy behind the ears. His tongue lolled appreciatively. "Heya there too, Hoshi," She said with a smile before joining me on the lawn. I invited her in, of course, and found that she had come to deliver some yummy-smelling stew her father had made. They knew that I probably couldn't cook for myself much yet, so when they had a crock pot full of warm goodness, Ann had the wonderful idea to share. Alms for the local poor farmer, but I didn't mind. Actually, I was quite happy seeing as my belly was quite happy. Ann's act of friendship added another note to the musical symphony that was always there but not always audible.

I offered to heat some up for her too, but seeing as she had just eaten, she declined politely and we talked while I filled myself with the goodness of actual cooking. "Your dad's amazing," I said after a moment, and she laughed.

"I'm an absolute horror in the kitchen, so someone had to take up the reins." After her mother died, of course... I swallowed and the stew scorched my throat. Sensing the change in mood, she brightened up immediately. "So I've gotten to work on a tomato launcher," She interjected, and I choked. Still, she smiled and I could not help but do the same. Oh Ann... I could sort of relate to her because my father had passed.... or.... as Jamie said, he was actually killed, but... I could see my expression mirrored in her own, and hesitantly, I reached out and laid my hand over top hers, squeezing it gently. Her soft blue eyes brightened, and within another moment, we were laughing and joking again over bowls of ice cream.


	17. The Tide

Author's Note: Okay everyone, I've done an initial update of all previous chapters, and here is one more chapter! : D I've sort of fleshed out the previous chapters and added more to them along with just editing them, so you may want to go back and re-read them. If not, though, the most essential information that has been added is introduced in Chapter Nine, Guilty. So, I suggest at least looking at that if you're just now coming back to the story and starting with these two latest chapters! Also, the song is Rascal Flatts's "What Hurts the Most," so Copyrights and yada yada to him.

Without further ado,

Enjoy the Show! : D

* * *

I laid belly-down on the bed, my head propped up on the pillow. Dreary music, shockingly and ironically appropriate, strained through the overused speakers of the cheap radio to the beat of the pouring rain outside.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

___That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
_

_But that's not what gets me_

It was just as he said. The rainbow of color greeted my eyes as I made my way down to the Beach Festival. I saw him then, his slim frame brightened by the afternoon light. He turned to me and smiled, and with that, I knew everything was going to be okay. There _was _something there... I mean, not like I was in love with the guy or anything, but.... Trying to suppress my feelings, I joined Kurt's side and quietly observed the on-goings of the townsfolk. After a pleasant few minutes of silence, I looked up at him, positively ecstatic.

"Ready to be beaten?" I asked ruefully.

"You should ask yourself the same question!" He replied with a smirk.

Just then, Mayor Theodore ("GO MAYOR T!" Shouted Joe) announced that the swimming contest would begin and would all of the participants please line up on the shore. Kurt shrugged out of his plain t-shirt, tossing it carelessly aside as he jogged over to the gathering crowd. "See you at the finish line!" He called. Seeing as... ahem.... his upper body lacked clothing, I wasn't sure if should run to join him immediately or just enjoy this view a few moments longer.(MENTAL SLAP) I mean, the sun was shining, the muscles were glistening (MENTAL SLAP SLAP)... Shaking away my blush, I ran over to join the other competitors and take my mark.

As the Mayor continued to drone on about the rules, I looked sidelong at Kurt, who I found, to my embarrassment, was looking at me, too. He merely narrowed his gaze and looked ahead, a smile playing across his features. Apparently he was determined to win, too!

The whistle blew, and off we flew.

I think most of the others knew only about one of my advantages. I was a farmer, which kept me strong and healthy. However, what most of them did not know was that I was _born _for the ocean. She was my mother when my mother was not. Even as a little kid I went out on the boat with my father, snorkeled, and scubaed when I was old enough. The ocean was my backyard in our house by the sea. Even when we moved to the city after my father died, I continued to retreat to the water, for it was my safe haven. I shot through the water like an arrow, later learning that I had surprised many-a-villager in this, all except one. Jamie, of course. As I sped ahead of the competition, I dare not look to see them, though as I neared the final stretch, I knew someone was coming up on my side and had a sneaking suspicion that it was Kurt. Taking a deep breath, I sped ahead to catch a small wave and let the force of the ocean assist me in my victory, for a victory it was.

As I thought, Kurt was the one who came closest to passing me, and for that feat, he was awarded second place. When he approached me, I cockily rustled his hair much as he had done to me. "Good job," I congratulated him with a full-out smirk, "But not good enough."

I was surprised to see that he was not smirking but smiling in earnest. "Good job, Bubble Head," He finally replied, and though I went on about it and we had a splash fight, I was happy. We spent the rest of the day playing in the ocean._  
_

_What hurts the most  
_

_Was being so close  
_

_And having so much to say  
_

_And watching you walk away  
_

_And never knowing  
_

_What could have been  
_

_And not seeing that loving you  
_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

As promised, after the Beach Festival, we began work on our bamboo boat. Well, obviously he was the craftsman, but we were together all the same and I was able to help with easier things (meaning things that didn't involve knives.) Each day after my farm work, I now had an excuse to go visit Kurt and work on the boat with him. Because the Beach Festival had been on the third of Summer and the Star Festival had been on the seventh, we had a good few days to work, or as I thought of it, a good few days to be with solely with him. Not even Joe bothered us when we were working in the shop, though that was probably because we were eating and working during their lunch breaks, and Joe loved his lunch breaks! He didn't want to get roped into helping.

On the night of the seventh, we met at the square, and I was delighted to see our miniature boat looking so lovely! Kurt brought it with him and had talked me into bringing food I had prepared using mostly ingredients I grew on my farm. I had no confidence whatsoever in my cooking, but he insisted that he wanted to "taste the fruits of my labor." And yes, those were the exact words he used. I spread a blanket by the river, dreading what would happen when Nina found me tomorrow. Was she out prowling the town with binoculars and a notebook, ready to document any romantic behavior? I shuddered and, noticing this, Kurt asked me what was the matter. When I explained my thoughts to him, he laughed yet knew I was perfectly serious!

We spent a good deal of time fantasizing about Nina's behaviors and just having a grand time, and when the sun began to set, it was time to set the boat free. Because we had built the boat together, he insisted that we release it together, which brought us a little too close to be healthy. I knew my heart would fall out of my chest any minute, and that, of course, could not possibly be good for me! We stood in silence then, watching it drift across the river until it was out of sight. "Make a wish," He said softly, and in my heart, I knew what it should be. _I wish to know how I feel and have the courage to say it. _Around me, I heard the music hum, mixing with the ambiance of the riverside at evening's fall.

On some unspoken command, we both sat down to eat, and though I thought the meal was only moderately okay, Kurt insisted that it was great and really showed how hard I had been working in the short amount of time I had been living here. He must've been in a good mood, because he even said that he had lost our bet! He thought I would last after all, and certainly hoped I would, too. Pleasantly warmed by his words, I watched the sunset, sparing a few quick glances at him here and there.

"Kurt..." I began gently, not looking at him.

"Hn?" He asked, tilting his head toward me.

I don't know what this feeling is. It has infested me like a disease. I can't stop thinking about you, and I want to be with you. I want to know your thoughts and have you know mine. I want to be able to share these kinds of experiences with you, to see the world with you. I can't imagine a place where you don't exist.

"Nothing," I replied, averting my eyes._  
_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
_

_But I'm doin' It  
_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
_

_Still Harder  
_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
_

_But I know if I could do it over  
_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
_

_That I left unspoken  
_

"What are you doing?" He asked. It was the first time I had seen him since the Star Festival, so I was naturally a bit redder in color. I balanced my foraging basket on one hip and turned to regard him, sweeping my bangs out of my eyes.

"The doctor has built a new Sanatorium!" I replied cheerfully. "I'm going to deliver these herbs and meet this new patient he keeps talking about and the new nurse he just hired. Want to come with me?" I asked. He simply nodded, just pleased, I guess, to have some company.

That moment marked the beginning of the end of my dream.

The patient, Dia was her name, was beautiful, of course. I had always thought Ann was remarkably pretty, and she was, but this girl... she was breathtaking. Her skin was porcelain, her features doll-like and feminine. Her eyes were the deepest emerald green and sparkled brighter than the gems themselves. I couldn't help but notice Kurt's initial reaction to her, how he stared, how he looked away. He kept his cool, but I could tell he was acting differently. He spoke to her more gently than he had ever spoken to me, or to anyone, for that matter, and took special care to understand her feelings.

One midsummer's night, a week or two after meeting Dia, he told me.

"I'm falling in love."

It was all he said at first, but it was enough. We were sitting against the rock on the beach, an air of pleasant camaraderie surrounding our meeting. "I know I've only just met her," He said, looking out to the sea, "But I feel like I've known her forever, and I want to get to know her more. Each day I learn something new- the way she sips her tea, the way one corner of her mouth lifts a little higher than the other when she smiles..."

Well... I wanted him to share his thoughts with me.

He shook his head and ran one hand through his dark brown hair, "I've never felt anything like this before."

I couldn't say anything for a long while, but finally, I had breath enough to say, "I'm sure your feelings will reach her." He looked over at me, placing a hand on my knee. The gesture was so careless to him, a simple show of friendship. It didn't make his heart jump like mine or his mind buzz with questions. "Thanks," He replied, smiling lightly. We watched the ocean for a few moments more until I thought I could bear it no longer. "Oh... uh, I have to get something before the shops close," I mumbled, getting up out of the sand and waving vaguely in goodbye. He returned the gesture, clearly lost in his thoughts.

_What hurts the most  
_

_Is being so close  
_

_And having so much to say  
_

_And watching you walk away  
_

_And never knowing  
_

_What could have been  
_

_And not seeing that loving you  
_

_Is what I was trying to do  
_

As soon as I was sure Kurt wasn't looking, I ran. It didn't matter where. My heart felt like it had been ripped in two and my eyes leaked the tears that I had been trying to hold back. The trees closed in on me, shadowing my passage through the ever- darkening night. I didn't recognize the sounds that I heard as my own sobs until I finally stopped moving and noted the raggedness of my breath. I leaned against a tree, the tears still falling despite the fact that I had managed to quiet my sobs. I evidently hadn't done so soon enough, for I heard footsteps in the underbrush, but who cared who saw me like this? Right now, I couldn't care about anything at all. A few fresh sobs racked my body and, feeling out of sorts, I kneeled rather heavily upon the ground.

Jamie stepped through the bushes. As his gaze caught mine, his eyes widened. "Kachi!" He called, moving toward me. His features looked pained, almost.

"I know, I know," I cried, looking up at him from my place on the ground. "If I don't stop the ocean will get even bigger."

Jamie stopped then, frozen in place. "What-..." His eyes were wide, "You remembered?!"

I nodded, the effort making my head ache. "I'm sorry," I tried to explain, "I didn't want to hurt you, but I couldn't think of how to tell you, and-"

He fell to the floor beside me, closing the distance between us by hugging me tightly to him. He stroked my head and laid it on his shoulder, and suddenly overcome again, I could not help but continue to cry. "Shhhhh, Chichi," He whispered softly, nearly rocking me. I was frankly too far gone to be completely shocked. Rather, I felt a huge burden lift off of my heart. "Don't worry about me," He continued, holding his head against mine.

After my sobs finally quieted, he did not stop holding me. We remained like that for quite some time, even while he asked, "What happened?"

"I... I don't know... I..." My voice was scratchy from crying. "I love him," As I said it, I realized it myself. Oh my gosh, I love him. I love him. All this time, that's what it was! I was falling in love, and now, it was too late. Or, who knows, maybe there never was a chance at all. "I love Kurt...." I finally said, embracing my savior tightly, "But he loves Dia."

Jamie didn't say anything, just kept stroking my head, holding me. I don't know what barrier had been broken between us, but now, it seemed so silly that I was so worried about telling Jamie I remembered. After all, it has been like this, and all the bitterness in the world couldn't change that in these moments.

_What hurts the most  
_

_Is being so close  
_

_And having so much to say  
_

_And watching you walk away  
_

_And never knowing  
_

_What could have been  
_

_And not seeing that loving you  
_

_Is what I was trying to do  
_

After what felt like forever, the tension in my chest finally eased a bit. Jamie said, "Come on," Before offering me his hand to help me up. His expression, though far from mine, wasn't distant anymore. I followed him obediently, latching on to his hand and following him back through the woods. I couldn't help but remember how, when I was little, I would hold on to his shirt tail in much the same manner. Was he thinking about that, too? I guess I must've been a little shaky, because he took me to his house, which was the closer of the two.

Remembering my ranch, though, I began to pull away. "Oh, I still need to bring my animals in and-" Although his face showed little and he obviously wasn't one for showing his feelings to others, I could see them pretty clearly now. He was worried, very worried. Did I look that bad?

"I'll get them," He said, shooshing my complaints and ushering me inside. I fell prey to this soothing voice of his, a voice I had not heard in years. After seeing me to the couch in front of the fire, the stony-eyed rancher put some tea on for me and made sure I was warm underneath a host of blankets. "Just rest for a while," He told me, and I had no reason to object. I took the offered cup of tea in hand and sipped it idly, watching the rain begin to slide down the window pane. It was pitch black out there... The door opened and closed, and I lost track of the minutes that went by.

A while later, I heard the door open again. Jamie came in, completely drenched from the rain. He put his hat and his woven poncho on a hook to dry before joining me on the sofa. "You've barely touched your tea," He noted with a furrowed brow. Hmph, that was odd, I thought as I looked into the cup. I thought I had drunk more than that. As I pondered the swirling, dark liquid, Jamie laid the back of his hand against my forehead, probably checking my temperature or something. I lost track of the minutes again when he left me, and because I heard water and he came back in dry clothes, there wasn't much room for an imaginative explanation. He also came back with a thermometer, and tapped my chin, saying "Open." I opened my mouth and held the cold thermometer underneath my tongue. When it beeped, he took it out and checked the temperature again, which I thought was strange because he was the one who had been out in the rain.

After a time, he took both the thermometer and the cold cup of tea away. The last image I remember was him in his kitchen, his back to me. He ran a hand through his violet hair and seemed agitated somehow.

_Not seeing that loving you_

Jamie looked to the farmer who had collapsed unceremoniously upon his couch. Seeing as she was out like a light, he sighed and picked her up bridal-style to carry her to his house's only bedroom. He had locked his mother's room up tight and didn't set foot in there. Looked like he would get the couch tonight. He pulled back the covers as best he could with his heavy load and deposited her gently within the confines of the soft linen sheets. Jamie tucked her in, his gaze lingering over the gentle curves of her face as illuminated by the fire in the next room and the moonlight that bypassed the blinds in his own room. He saw that her hair fell over her face and, extending one pale hand, brushed it away. His fingers lingered over the side of her face, her neck. Goddess, she'd been driving him crazy since she got here and she didn't even know it.

_That's what I was trying to do  
_


	18. Vacant

_That's what I was trying to do_

As the depressing song came to an end, I looked sleepily for its source. The radio was also a clock, and I noticed that the "alarm" option was highlighted. Ugh. I hit the reset button, promptly silencing the annoying singing box that had disturbed my slumber. 5:00 AM? Seriously? Wait a minute... I looked around.

This wasn't my house.

I looked down to find I had been tucked securely into a small bed with soft violet sheets and purple covers. Light streamed in through the window despite the rain, a gray, depressing sort of light. Still, it was enough to irritate me in my sleepy state. I struggled out of the warm confines of the covers and pulled myself into a seated position at the edge of the bed. Suddenly, yesterday's events slapped me in the face.

"_I'm falling in love." _

Without warning, my heart began to throb. It seemed like it was mocking me, telling me it was there. It hurt! I pushed the thoughts away and rejected my memories and feelings. I wouldn't think about it, wouldn't even mention... him. I didn't remember yesterday. Nothing happened. I noticed a sort of numbness seeping through my veins and complacently picked myself up. This place wasn't familiar at all, I noticed. When my heart began to ache dully in my chest, I continued to push the feeling away. After all, I knew from the beginning that Kurt-

Saying his name was a mistake.- That... _he _didn't return my feelings at all.

I opened the door quietly and stepped into the next room, shuddering when my bare feet stepped from the carpet to the cold wooden floor. Vague smells and memories from last night assaulted my mind. The white stone fireplace had burned its last log, but I saw the ashes and remembered sitting in front of it for a time. Flowers decorated the mantle, and my eye caught the faint reflection of a photo propped up in a frame. I moved toward it instinctively, and though my hand ghosted incredibly close to it, I dare not touch it.

The lady in the picture sat upon a straight-backed chair. There was such an elegance to her, the tilt of her chin, the way she folded her legs and rested her gloved hands primly upon them. Her bright blue eyes stared back at me from behind dark lashes and were framed by bountiful lavender curls. They fell across her smooth face and, I assume, were pulled back into a large clip on the back of her head. Still they escaped and fell across her shoulders and thickly down her back. I recognized this woman... she was Jamie's mother. Beside their similar coloring, I could see him in the proud lift of her chin and the distance in her gaze. Her eyes, too, were icy like the Northern Sea, but they were far kinder. Her little smile, barely present in her pink lips, bespoke of some grand mystery.

I finally turned around and saw a pillow and some blankets on the couch. Had Jamie slept there all night? Jamie... were was he?

"_Chichi..."_

He must've taken care of me last night! "Jamie?" I called. I looked in the kitchen and around the house. Then, through the window, I saw him entering his barn. I ran to the door and opened it; it was still pouring buckets out there! I saw my shoes by the door and slipped them on quickly before dashing out through the rain and into the barn. He turned around when he heard the door open and seemed surprised to see me there. His brows arched over his eyes before furrowing and he put down the animal brush he had been holding.

"Kachi?" He sighed, dripping wet yet again, "What are you doing? You should be resting." The cow whose brushing had been interrupted mooed in complaint and followed her master with her eyes.

I felt suddenly embarrassed and a little bit nervous, and idly, I scratched the back of my head. "Um..." I began intelligently, "You're alarm went off and you weren't around, so..."

He smacked his forehead lightly, "Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"But," I asked, "If your alarm clock only just now went off, why are you already up?" I walked over to join him by the cow, though it didn't seem like she was very partial to me at the moment.

Jamie leaned against a support beam and replied, "I don't sleep very well, so I usually wake up before the alarm even goes off. It's an emergency alarm for just in case."

I looked away, not certain about what I should say. "Ummm," I looked around the barn, "Need any help?"

He furrowed his brow, "I don't know if you should be walking around right now, much less doing farm work."

"Oh!" I remembered, "I have to go back to feed my animals!"

Jamie simply shook his head, "I did it already." How long had he been up? He picked up the brush again and continued on the ever-delighted cow, though seeing me standing there looking all awkward, he hpmhed. "I guess you can put the feed in their bins."

I smiled a little and went over to the fodder dispenser before going about my task. We worked in silence and, when I was done, I told him so. He didn't say anything, so I just plopped down against the back wall watched him work for a while. It was odd to see the gentleness in his eyes when he looked at the animals. They really trusted him, didn't they? I remembered the events of last night again.... how I cried, how he held me. Maybe there was more to him than I had seen before. I did have to wonder why he was so worried about me. I felt a little woozy right now, but that couldn't show on my face, could it?

I looked to him, surprised to find him standing and watching me. When had he put all of the tools away? How long had he been there? His brow furrowed just slightly and he bent down in front of me to measure my temperature with the back of his hand again. "Jamie," I smiled weakly, "I'm fine." But.... my heart broke every time I thought about it. That girl was beautiful, wasn't she? There was a reason I had never been successful in love, I guess.

"Come on," He said as he stood and turned, waiting for me to follow him. We ran back through the rain and into his house, and when we got through the door, he said, "Hold on a second." Jamie opened a closet in the hallway and pulled out a fluffy towel which he proceeded to plop unceremoniously on my head. I couldn't help but notice.... as he did all of these thing, Jamie didn't really look at me. What was he thinking about, I wondered? After seeing that I was drying off, he grabbed a towel for himself and put his poncho and hat up on the hook again to dry. I watched him start up the fire... it was strange to see him when he wasn't wearing his signature affects. Apparently, he just wore plain black jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt underneath the flashy colors.

Jamie's expression was brooding as he fought with the matches. He spared a quick glance at me (was he troubled?) before starting to cook something. After a while, I realized I had just been standing there and joined him in the kitchen. He bustled past me for a while and, when he was done, served two plates of scrambled eggs and veggies. Then there was also tea, of course. As he gestured for me to sit, I did so and couldn't help but ask with a smile, "From the best ranch in town, right?"

He looked at me, a little surprised to hear me speak. "Yeah..." He replied, though he seemed deep in thought, "You'd better believe it."

Was I being gloomy? Maybe that was it. After all, the only reason Jamie could have had for helping me was because he felt sorry for me. I idly stirred the eggs upon my plate and voiced softly, "I thought you hated me."

I could only hear the rain outside for a while, but finally, he spoke up. "I thought I did, too..." He paused, "Guess I changed my mind." He would've left it at that, I could tell, but there was something else. "I've... given up."

What? He gave up what? "Because I remembered?" I asked.

"No..." He said, gazing into his tea. "Because I can't stand it."

I thought I had answers, but I guess I was wrong. I didn't understand anything anymore! He sighed, and we ate the rest of our breakfast in silence. It was sorta comforting, I guess, though before, he would've been the last person I would've expected to find comfort in. Now... I just didn't know.

* * *

After I left Jamie's house, I returned to my own with a borrowed umbrella to find Kurt knocking on my door. "Kurt? What is it?" I called to him, trying to suppress the aching in my hollow chest.

"Kachi!" He called and came to hug me. I froze underneath his touch.

I had no idea what was going on, but I guessed it was important. I could hardly hear him out here, though, so I invited him inside. "What's wrong?" I asked him when we were sufficiently shielded from the rain.

"You're asking me?" He inquired incredulously. "You've been gone all night and half the morning! Where were you?"

For some reason, a blush stained my cheeks, "What-? How did you...?"

Kurt gestured vaguely out toward the barn, "After we talked last night, I realized I had forgotten to ask about a few other things with the barn. I sat there a while after you left, so I figured you must be home by then. I knocked on your door, but there was no answer, and none of the lights were on. At that point, all of the shops were closed. I tried later... then again... then again even later, but nothing. This morning, too!" His warm hazel hues bored into mine, "I was worried.... I thought something might've happened to you."

My heart lurched painfully, and I looked away. "I'm sorry..." I said gently, "I didn't mean to worry you..." He looked at me, his mouth firm. "I... uh... I did come back, just late... I was walking..."

"In the rain?" He asked.

I finally looked at him again. He was worried, and somehow, I knew he knew I was only making up a story. It seemed to hurt him. I was his friend, after all! Because of that, it'd be fine if I told him I was at Jamie's right? But I still didn't want him to assume the worst of me! Of course I couldn't tell him how I had cried my heart out... what could I possibly tell him? I had no idea what kind of face I was making, and I guess I was silent for a long time, for he, too, put the back of his hand against my forehead. "I'm fine..." I muttered.

"If you don't want to tell me," He began, his eyebrows furrowing, "That's okay I guess, but..."

I didn't like how the air hung, how everything felt so heavy. Putting on the most cheerful face I could manage, I said with a bit of laughter, "Don't tell Nina, but I crashed at Jamie's house."

Kurt fell easily into the mood and punched me lightly on the shoulder, "Jamie's huh? The _whole _night? I didn't think you were that kind of girl, Kachi!" I blushed furiously, and he laughed, shaking his head, "I know, I know."

"Like I said!" I retorted, my heart trembling as I fought to keep up this playful air, "I just ended up crashing there. I was walking, it started raining, and I went to Jamie's. We talked for a while, and I fell asleep."

"A likely story," He said with a small smile, but I knew he was just teasing me now.

"Sorry... um..." I looked down, "For worrying you."

Kurt rustled my hair with one hand and walked out the door back into the rain. I watched him leave.


	19. Ann

I brushed my newest calf, thinking over the past few days. It was the twenty-third of summer, and everyone kept saying I didn't "look like myself," whatever that was supposed to mean. Even Ray had said something along those lines when I went fishing with him the other day, and Ray was.... well, he was Ray.

"_Are you alright, Kachi? You look kind of blue."_

"_No, no," I replied. That was the fourth time today! "I'm fine," I replied dully._

I mean, sure I was thinking a lot, and I couldn't help feeling sad sometimes, but was I really that transparent? Even people who just called me "moody" sometimes were honestly concerned for my well-being. Embarrassingly enough, I saw Terry eying me when I was looking over the railing of the Duck Bridge. I was just... watching the water, I guess, and the guy looked like he thought I was going to jump or something! Just so you know, the river there is like... three feet deep. What was I going to do, jump down, stick my head under the water and wait to drown?

The strange thing was, I didn't think I was acting any different. I glomped Ann when I saw her and even threw Jamie his customary jar of jam. Wasn't I allowed to be quiet sometimes? A familiar sort of numbness seeped through my veins, and I was lost in thought. The calf mewed, butting her forehead against mine gently. "You, too, huh, Ann?" I said with a sigh, broken out of my train of thought. The words Nina's mom had used were "bottling up."

"_Are you bottling anything up, dear? You know I'm always hear to talk if you need it." _

She smiled kindly at me then, and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Here all of my friends were worrying about me and I couldn't even tell them what was wrong! I mean sure, I could tell them about _him _and the situation, but... I couldn't quite place why I felt so sad.

"_Heartsick, Kachi?" Nina had asked me, "A maiden's heart is like the dove!"_

I had absolutely no clue what she meant by that, but I thanked her anyways and skulked away. After patting Ann on the head, I moved over to my cow, Meri, and kneeled down in front of her to start brushing her silky coat. Here, no moping. I had a growing ranch to take care of! That was always the most important thing, wasn't it? I had come here to run a ranch, not fall in love. It just... it hurt, is all. I mean, I had never felt like this before, and being with him, it felt so right. I recognized the tears sliding down my cheek as my own but didn't bother to wipe them away.

Huh, what was I expecting, anyhow? I knew I was never a lucky in love. It would be nice, though... to have someone to love who actually loved me back. I usually told myself I didn't need it, and the one time I had finally, truly put my feelings on the line, my dream had shattered and fallen into the sea. This was pathetic. The only thing Kurt had ever been to me was a friend, but I had to impose my fantasies upon him!

Then I knew.

It wasn't that I wanted some_one_, it was that I wanted _him_. I had never wanted any of these things like this before because that ideal was a silhouette, a figment of a person I didn't know. People talked about romantic things like walks on the beach and holding hands, but what made it special, what made you want it, was the person you loved. It didn't matter if things were romantic at all, because all you wanted was to be with him. All _I _had wanted was Kurt, no matter what happened. Oh, women were always saying how they wanted "relationships" and some were even "in love with love," but when they said those things, all they wanted was that person. They were looking to fill that hole in their hearts that the absence of someone had left. I had been so naïve... I privately ridiculed people in love because they were so ridiculous, so set upon their fancies, but it wasn't that... it wasn't that at all. They were so completely in love with someone they were even willing to look past their flaws... so in love that they wanted to be with them all the time... share their lives, their very souls.

_I don't know what this feeling is. It has infested me like a disease. I can't stop thinking about you, and I want to be with you. I want to know your thoughts and have you know mine. I want to be able to share these kinds of experiences with you, to see the world __with you. I can't imagine a place where you don't exist._

Kurt was the one my soul reached for, but I couldn't have him, not if I wanted him to be happy. He felt this exact same way for Dia. Holding back a sob, I buried my face into Meri's fur. I heard Hoshi bark as he entered the barn and ran over to me. He butted his head against my thigh, and looking sidelong at him, I reached a hand down to scratch him behind the ears. He whined and, as I sat back on my knees, jumped into my lap and whined again before licking my face. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

* * *

As I walked along the path, I ran into Ann, and we sat down on a bench and talked for a while. She couldn't help but tell me about the eggplant catapult she would be building for the fall! My cheer was restored in talking to her, and thankfully, she hadn't yet mentioned anything about me looking down. I didn't think I could take any more pity parties.

"How's Ann Junior?" She asked, and I couldn't help but smile at her nickname for the new calf. But, it was apt. I had, after all, named her after my friend!

"Doing well!" I said, "She should be all grown up by next season. If I have enough money after getting fall seeds, I'll buy another calf as well."

"What're you going to name this one?" She asked with a smile. I pretended to think a bit before shrugging dramatically.

"Oh! How about you name her after a famous inventor!" She suggested excitedly.

"How about... not," I said with a sweat drop. "But I already have a cow named after a famous inventor! Why do I need another?"

Ann laughed, her face bright. "Hey hey, flattery will get you nowhere." I always liked her laugh. It was cheerful and light, like I imagined a bird would laugh if it could. "Hey," She said, an idea apparently striking her, "Why don't we have another sleepover tonight? Just the two of us!"

I actually _did _like the sound of that. "Sure!" I replied, "Whose house?"

"Mine," She replied with a nod, "I wanna show you the new maker I've been tinkering with." I displayed a face of mock horror, and Ann replied with a "Hey!" and punched my arm lightly.

"Okay, okay. Lemme just take care of everything back at my farm and get my things," I replied. When I went to Ann's house a little later, she was fighting a giant oil stain on her cheek with a sadly abused cloth.

"Hey, come on in," She said, still scrubbing away at it. Apparently she had been doing some "tinkering" while she waited for me.

"I'm a little scared," I said with a smile before taking her up on her invitation.

It was great, really. We talked for hours, and luckily, her father had cooked some food for us before he went to bed. Bleh. Earlybirds.

"How do you like your popcorn?" Ann asked me after we had gotten into our pajamas. We were going to watch some ridiculous movie, of course, for that is the sleepover tradition!

"Not exploded, thanks," I said with a hint of a smile. I laid on the floor in her bedroom and stared up at the ceiling. Her walls were decorated with designs and blueprints and her desk was covered with spare parts. She also had a lot of pictures taped onto the wall near her bed, and I couldn't help but notice one of her and a boy when they were about eight or nine. Ann was smiling brightly up at the camera, her hair braided rather cutely on either side of her head. She had her arms outstretched and almost looked like she was laughing at something. In contrast, the boy beside her had his arms crossed and looked a little embarrassed. He had dark eyes and messy, sandy blonde hair. Wait a minute... was that... Blue?

When Ann returned with the popcorn, I asked her about the picture. "Oh... yeah..." She said. She scratched the back of her head idly and smiled a bit. "That was taken at my birthday party when I was ten. Blue didn't live here then, but Ellen and Hank did, so he visited them often. We were really great friends. Still are, I mean..." Was she blushing? Ann sat down and busied herself with spreading the popcorn evenly between two bowls. When she sat down beside me and handed me mine, I thanked her.

"Do you... y'know...?" I asked her, a small smile forming on my face as I sort of tilted my head toward the picture.

Surprisingly, she didn't joke around about it. "Yeah..." She said softly, lowering her head.

"Does he know?" I asked curiously. Sitting on the floor in her room like this, it felt like we were the only people in the world.

"I don't think so," She said. "He's been my best friend for forever, but never anything like that." Ann blushed again and stuffed some popcorn in her mouth.

I laughed a little and ate some as well. "Well.... you never know," I said, looking sidelong at her.

Ann shook her head, "No, it isn't like that. We fight all the time, and-"

"Like an old married couple?" I intimated, trying to contain my smile and failing miserably.

Ann laughed a little, "Well, that's one way of looking at it, I guess."

After the movie, we joked about its ridiculousness for a while and ended up rolling on the floor laughing. I think that I finally understand that saying, RoFLCOpTeR. I shook my head, fighting the stitch in my abdomen, "No, the best part was definitely when he jumped onto the cow!" Ann laughed at the memory and disagreed, of course. "Wooh... wow... okay," I breathed, trying to compose myself. When I scratched my head, I felt the complete disarray my hair was in. I gave up on the pony tails and slid the hair bands out of my hair before shaking my head to try and loosen out all of the bumps. "Meh, now my hair is a mess," I said with a smile.

"You look like a sheep dog," Ann agreed.

"Thanks," I sighed sarcastically.

"Here," Ann began. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a brush before plopping down behind me and starting to work out all of the knots. It felt really nice... kinda reminded me of when my mom used to brush out my hair. My mom didn't have much time to spend on me, but we did have our moments. Ann didn't say anything for a while, but then she began softly, "My mom used to do this for me... When I was really little. I don't remember it very well, but..."

When she didn't say anything after a while, I added gently, "Mine, too." Ann chuckled a little.

"There, all done," She said. She smoothed down my hair and tried to lighten the mood. "No more sheep dog."

I smiled and took the brush from her. "I'll do you now," And I plopped behind her. I remove the hair band that kept her braid in place and combed through her thick red hair with my fingers before starting on it with the brush. A profound silence descended upon us, and gently, I worked through each little knot. I guess there was a drawback to having thick hair like hers, but I think the beauty was worth it. I hummed lightly under my breath as I worked the brush through her hair, and when I was done, I spent some more time smoothing it down. "There..." I finally said, my voice soft.

She didn't turn around, but I could practically see her expression in my head. "...Thanks" She finally said. I wondered what Ann's mom was like... was Ann thinking about her now? I wrapped my arms around her and leaned my head against her shoulder, just showing her I was here for her.

"Yours too, right?" She asked, the mood still solemn, "Your dad, I mean."

"Yeah..." I replied, not breaking the contact between us.

Ann turned her head slightly to regard me, "Do you miss him?"

I nodded, knowing she could feel the motion. Ann looked out the window, and I continued, "He's in the ocean, though. Whenever I hear it, I know he is there."

"My mother is in the forest..." She responded after a time. "She is running like the wind now... one with the wild horses. She'd look up," Ann looked up, the vision in her eyes, "And see a field of stars."

How many times had Ann dreamed of this? It was a thrilling vision.... free as the wind, running and running until you can't run anymore.

"What was her name?" I asked gently.

"Anwen," She replied softly reverently. Ann laughed a bit, "My father always said she was as stubborn as a mule but more gorgeous than anything he had ever seen. Headstrong, too." She sighed, "I wish I could remember what she looked like."

"I know what she looked like," I replied gently, "She looked like you."

Ann smiled sadly, but after a moment, she perked right back up again. "Okay, enough mopey talk!" She stood up so suddenly that it gave _me _a head rush! I sat back against her bed and watched her pace around for a while. "So, what next?" She asked excitedly.

Well, it was a sleepover after all, which meant... NO SLEEP!

"You've been down lately. We need to get you all fixed up again," She said, a hand on her hip. I looked away, my brow furrowing over my eyes. She paused before sitting down in front of me. "Okay, shoot. What's wrong?" I shook my head, unable to contain these feelings anymore. "I don't know... I just," I put a hand to my mouth, "I can't stop thinking about-" I stopped abruptly and looked up into Ann's eyes. She waited patiently for me, her gaze begging me to continue. I took a deep breath. "I fell in love...." I shrugged, "For the first time, too." I couldn't look at her, just had to continue, "...with Kurt. But, he told me the other day that he was falling for Dia. I know," I began to speed up, "I don't usually get like this. That's why it's so strange, it just hurts, and..." I gripped the place over my heart, wondering how absolutely ridiculous I sounded. "And then there's Jamie. I can't figure out anything he does anymore, and it's worrying me. I hurt him before, and I can't help thinking, is he mad?"

I shook my head, "He took care of me the other night... I feel guilty for making everyone worry for me like this, but no matter what I do, it seems that everyone can see through me so easily." I paused, slowing down, "I knew Jamie before... before I came here, I mean. After my father passed away, he and his mom visited our house. He..." I laughed, "I was so attached to him. We were inseparable then... I was only seven and he was only nine, but I think we both knew a little too much about the world." I leaned my head back, "I didn't recognize him at first, then he felt betrayed by me... and now, even though things are better, I can't figure out what he is saying anymore!" I bit my lip, irritated, "He's so cryptic."

Ann watched my expression carefully, and when it finally seemed like I was done, she said with a small smile, "That's the most worked up I've seen you get in a long time."

I looked at her, curious as to what she was implying, but she just shook her head. "Is it possible..." She began, "That he likes you?"

I sat there a moment, stunned by the notion. "No," I said, chuckling, "I couldn't imagine that in a million years."

Ann furrowed her brow, "Just because Kurt didn't like you that way doesn't mean-"

"No, it's not that," I interrupted. Or was it? I mean, my confidence had been kinda... crushed. I shook my head, "Jamie's just.... Jamie. Grumpy, keeps to himself..."

"But he took care of you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but probably just because I was all... messed up. Anyone would do that under those circumstances."

Ann shrugged, "Well okay, whatever you say. You know him better, after all." She continued irritatedly, "When Blue came to greet everyone when he moved in, Jamie chased him away from his house."

I smiled sadly, "It's his mother's house... he probably... just couldn't let anyone in."

Ann looked at me, probably wondering how I managed to get past "hello" with the guy. She just shook her head and climbed into bed. "Whatever. I still think he's weird."

She scooted over and I climbed in next to her, "Well of course he is!" I laughed, and she couldn't help but smile. We pulled the covers over ourselves and I turned out the lamp on her night table. We spent the rest of the night giggling about boys and their cooties.

* * *

Okay, tell me if you're with me! :D Press that little "review" button down there. Come on, you know you want to. ^O^


	20. A Moment With You

Okay everyone, it's just been brought to my attention that trying to double-space everything has actually completely messed up the formatting! For some reason, my computer didn't show me that... Sorry. T.T I'll fix it as fast as I can!

* * *

I left Ann's house the next morning at around... oh, noon. We had just woken up. As I went about caring for my animals, I noticed that I'd have to get some more feed soon. But today was the Fireworks Festival! I couldn't get anything today. I smiled, wondering how it would go. It wasn't technically a romantic festival, but as I heard, people tended to go in groups or even pairs if they were daring enough. Would Kurt and Dia watch them together?

No, bad Kachi! None of that.

It would be a lovely night at the beach filled with friends, food and sparklers. Yes, focus on the sparklers. When I was done with my plants and animals, I decided to go on a walk through the forest, but as I was heading out the door, I looked over to the path and saw a bashful Basil and a n... n... something Nina. Meh, I'd work on that one later. I couldn't think of any good "n" adjectives.

"Well... Nina... uh..." Basil began, "Would you care to go to the Fireworks Festival with me?" Aw, he was blushing!

"I'd love to, Basil!" She replied happily. Yes! Score for Basil! I was about to do a happy dance (not really) when Nina continued, her expression conniving, "I need some cover so I can observe the couples, hoo hoo!" She rubbed her little hands together in fiendish delight. Basil sweat-dropped and I did a double-take, but before I could register that evil little smirk, she changed back to normal. Nina turned around and looked at him over her shoulder, "Thank you, Basil!" I don't know how, but she was all sunshine and buttercups again, "See you to-night!" She skipped back into her home, her unbelievably adorable head filled with nothing but evil.

Basil closed his eyes, a look of pure passion upon his love-struck features. Uh-oh. I knew where this one was going. "Nina," He began gently, "My heart-"

I walked toward the forest, not really willing to listen to his monologuing for another few minutes. When he _did _notice she wasn't standing there anymore, he'd continue to monologue, this time about how he must try harder! Poor Basil. Well, good luck to him. I continued on into the forest, my thoughts in the clouds, when I caught a flash of color out of the corner of my eye. Out in the distance, a horse grazed peacefully on the rich grass summer had provided. It was gorgeous with a long, graceful neck and willful shoulders. It's fur was the darkest, richest brown and its mane and tail were silky black. The fur just above its hooves was the same evening black, and when it turned its head to face me, I froze in place. Those eyes were the deepest color blue. Was that even possible?

It flicked its head as I watched it and, after a time, continued grazing again. Its ears swiveled upon its head as it moved and its tail swished the air behind it. Stunned, I continued to watch the creature as it picked its way across the field. As the sun rose higher in the sky, the horse looked at me less, but its eyes still remained glued to the surrounding forest. I was so at peace just being here with it... was it wild? Suddenly, it picked its head up and faced against the wind, and when it turned, I swear it felt like it was looking right through me. Within an instant, it was gone.

I was completely shaken by the experience and returned to the farm in a daze. Then, I realized someone was calling my name. In the barn? I ran over to find that Blue was standing inside with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ka-!" He began again, turning around, only to see me there! "Oh..." He uttered as he saw me in the barn with him.

"This might be a wild guess, but," I began with a smirk, "Were you looking for me?"

"Oh... yeah..." He replied, looking away. His eyes seemed troubled, somehow.

"What's up?" I asked as I approached. Was he holding something behind his back?

"Uh... these..." He said, offering me the bouquet of flowers he had been trying to conceal.

They looked like they had been picked fresh just this morning! I accepted the flowers with a grateful smile and looked up to find that Blue wasn't where I thought he was. I _thought _he would be standing in front of me, looking a little embarrassed and sort of rubbing the back of his neck like he usually did. Instead, he was much _closer_. His lips were pressed against mine, and I felt his hand on the side of my head. I gasped and stepped back, nearly tripping, and found the barn wall behind me to break my fall. When I tripped backwards, he fell forwards and caught himself on the wall as I had. Now he stood with arms on either side of my head and his face was but inches from mine. His dark eyes, mixed with some emotion I couldn't quite place, looked into my own, and the warmth of the stuffy barn overcame me. After a moment of stunned silence, I breathed in, and this time more gently, his lips were upon mine. They moved slowly and in unfamiliar ways until finally, I closed my eyes and looked away. He tried to follow me, but I held firm and placed one hand against his chest, stopping his assault. At just that slightest touch he took in my expression, his own carrying some sort of pain that I found mirrored in my own.

"Blue..." I finally looked at him, my voice gentle, "I can't..." I shook my head slowly, "I don't think of you that way. I can't return these feelings."

One of the hands on the wall tightened and he dropped it, looking away, though we were still unbearably close. I couldn't help but think of Jamie in the broom closet... he had stood like that, too, with hands on either side of my head. Gosh, why think of Jamie now? "It's Kurt, isn't it..." He said, and it was more a statement of fact than anything else. I nodded, and he looked at me, his eyes filled with fire. "Then why not? Everyone knows he is in love with Dia!" I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, trying to hold back these feelings that assaulted me. "Oh, Kachi," He began, immediately apologetic, "I'm sorry... I didn't..." He dropped the other hand and took a step back, immediately regretful. Blue looked away and, as I knew he would, rubbed the back of his neck. I laughed a little but it turned into a small sob, and I covered my face with my hands. He wrapped his arms tightly around me in a hug, and I could only imagine how much it hurt him.

"I'm sorry," I cried, holding on to his shirtfront, "I don't want to hurt you..." He just shook his head and placed it over mine. I was just a rotten person... I hadn't caused anything but grief to these people, to my friends, but I honestly couldn't see Blue that way. I hadn't felt anything when he kissed me like that even though I knew that for him, it was probably a little different. After a time I calmed down and managed to step away from him, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. As I moved away, his arms went limp, and he let me go. "I'm sorry..." I said again, and he shook his head, though he didn't look at me. "We can still be friends, right?" I asked, and he simply nodded. "But please, don't feel sad. Somewhere in this town," Ann... oh Ann, "There's a girl who's got he heart set on you." I looked at him, hoping that somehow, I could make it better.

He looked up at me, confused. "Really?" He asked.

I nodded, my smile hopeful. "Things'll get better. Keep your eyes open, 'kay?" Gosh. I should try taking my own advice sometimes.

He shrugged, looking a little forlorn, "If you say so, Kachi."

I saw something on the ground and kneeled to pick up the beautiful flowers he had brought me. I must've dropped them earlier, I figured. They were a little... worse for wear now. I looked up at him, a sincere smile playing across my features, and held the beautiful blooms close to my heart. "Thanks for the flowers," I said gently, and he smiled sadly before waving and walking out.

* * *

I was just about ready to leave my house for the fireworks festival! That should be fun. I thought about taking a jacket, but it was summer, so I figured I should be fine. "You'll watch the house for me, won't you Hoshi?" I asked. He yipped in response and I knelt down to scratch him behind the ears. "Good boy!" While on my way to the beach, I couldn't help remembering the day's events. First, there was that lovely, amazing horse that I had seen before. I wonder, if I went back, could I see it again? Oh, there was also Basil's ever-brave attempt of wooing the village matchmaker. She had looked... pretty evil.

**Note to self: Avoid Nina tonight.**

Finally, Blue had pretty much confessed his feelings for me. I stopped, a wave of guilt rushing over me. _Ann. _She had liked Blue since... well, since forever. I almost felt guilty that I had somehow managed to make him like me. Human emotions were complicated, weren't they? I sighed and kicked an innocent rock, and I swear I heard it curse the living daylight out of me.

I stopped.

Huh. It's voice was squeaky too, and kind of high-pitched. I knelt down beside it and set it back into place. "So, Mr. Rock... sorry about that."

"You should be!" It replied. "You big people! Think you can just kick us around!"

"Yeah!" Chorused another rock. It was his sister, of course. "Stay away from my brother!" She cried.

I blinked.

…

Moving on.

When I arrived at the festival, people were already setting out beach towels and lawn chairs and preparing to watch the wonderful display. I didn't see Kurt or Dia... (MENTAL SLAP) I looked around... everyone was happy together, laughing. Why did I feel so distant from them? This was my family now! Liz and Hank were chatting over yonder and it looked like Terry was going to go join them. The Mayor was talking to Joe for whatever reason, and Katie was badgering poor Carl, who was talking to Lyla. Ellen was making eyes at Dan, poor girl, but he was all over Eve, the new bartender. She didn't seem to mind his attention too much, and that was a little bit of an understatement. Maria was sitting with Gwen, Ray, and another person I didn't recognize with black hair and kind of funny-looking glasses, and Bob was walking over to join _them_. Finally, Nina was sitting with Basil, who was looking at her, but all she could do was stare at everyone else. Poor guy. All-in-all, though, things looked rather festive! Oh, and there was Ann... walking over to Blue? She was blushing.... was she going to ask him to watch the fireworks with her?

I cheered her on silently and Blue seemed a little surprised, but they went and sat down together. Yes! Score! I did my inner happy dance and threw my gaze up to the beautiful expanse of stars. Just looking at them was enough, but there were going to be fireworks, too! There was one person more person I didn't see. Where was Jamie? Oh... well, he was probably working again, or maybe, he was just sitting in his house being all anti-social. I went to sit down on a dune and laid back against the cool sand. The wind caressed my face gently, and I couldn't help but think of the time I had walked along the beach with Kurt. There was the swimming festival, too... that was fun. I sighed and just watched the stars for a while, and I'm not sure how much time passed, but I soon heard footsteps nearby. I was in a a bit of a daze so I didn't really look up, but then something hit my face and I couldn't see! It was... prickly?

I reached for the brim of the hat and, when I pulled it off, saw Jamie standing above me. "Oh no, you don't space out at all," He said sarcastically. He wore a tiny little smile that was full of pure evil, and laughing, I grabbed at his leg.

"Hey!" I replied, pushing myself up to my knees. I looked up at him and was surprised to see how kind his eyes were, how warm his expression was, and he was looking at _me_.

"Oh," He said, "They're starting." I looked up to behold the most beautiful rainbows of color bursting in the sky and shattering into millions of pieces. Meteors of pure light crackled and exploded in the heavens and rained down upon those of us trapped down here on the earth. The sea, dark and clear as glass, reflected each spiral of luminescence and echoed each burst of sound as the waves crashed upon the shore. I looked up at Jamie, saw how his violet locks were free without the hat to cover them. Each red and green and azalea hue softened the cold marble of his stern features, the line of his mouth, the shadow of his jaw. Broken out of my contemplation by another booming sound, I tugged on his pant leg, and when he looked down, patted the ground next to me. He obliged, and we watched the fireworks together. We didn't say anything... we didn't really have to.

There was a bond between us. I knew it.

After a time, I felt the rub of cloth against my skin. I looked over to Jamie, who held out his poncho to me. "You're gonna freeze out here," He said not, looking at me, and when I didn't take it, he draped it over me like a blanket and called me stubborn. Now I had both his hat and his poncho....

I smiled a little and asked, "But what about you? Aren't you cold now?" He shook his head, so I called him stubborn and spread the "blanket" over the both of us. "There!" I said, and he looked at me. The fireworks burst overhead, but for one small moment, I didn't hear or see them. His gaze was... I don't know, but I had never seen him look at me like that. The light reflected darkly in his eyes, and for some reason, I felt a bit warm. "Oh," I said, shaking myself out of it, "This, too." I plopped the hat upon his head and turned back to watch the show.

I felt his eyes upon me, and when I looked back over at him and asked what was wrong, he just turned away and said it was nothing...

Except he was blushing.


	21. Mend

Author's Note: Heya everyone. I put up a poll on my profile regarding the pairing indicator in the description of this story, so if you have time, please vote! I wasn't sure if I should put the final pairing or not seeing as people tend to look for specific ones. Also, I've gone back to fix the awkward spacing, so if you're still having problems, please tell me so. Formatting and fanfiction don't seem to like each other. :P

Well, without further ado,

Enjoy the show!

* * *

It was the twenty-fifth of summer, and all was magical.

I returned back to the place in the forest where I had seen the horse and sat down a rock to see if it would appear again. After the lazy buzz of cicadas had reached a feverish pitch, I saw the horse nosing its way through the underbrush, its big blue eyes drifting to and fro. Once again the sight astounded me, and I determined that I should like to go to the library to read more about these fabulous animals.

When its gaze caught mine, I literally held my breath, and after a pause, the horse continued, its ears swiveling atop its head. It grazed upon the rich grass, its step ever-so-delicate, surprising for such a large animal. It didn't seem fair to call it an animal, though. It was more like one of the fairy folk, a mythical being sent to earth to astound us mortals. It picked its way closer, though not on purpose. The scene was positively idyllic. The sun surrounded the meadow in a haze, the colors were vibrant and fresh, and of course my fairy-tale horse completed the magic. Looking closer now, she was a proud mare, wild and absolutely breath-taking. I think she eventually became used to me, and we were joined in companionable silence.

When I did find it necessary to return to the mortal world, I stood, slowly, and though she looked up at me, she did not run away. Her tail swished idly behind her, and after I stood frozen for a few more minutes, she continued to graze. "What do you see?" I asked, my voice soft and low. The horse didn't look up and continued to graze. I was still quite a distance from her, but I knew she could hear me. "Do you run like the wind through the trees, over the hills?" Ann's face came to mind, and I asked, "Do you see a field of stars?" The blue-eyed horse stopped grazing for a moment and lifted her proud neck. The wind whipped her mane and she tossed her head, and like a clap of thunder, she was off. I watched her go, her blue eyes still haunting my memory.

_ Anwen._

The beat of her hooves echoed her passing from one plane into the next.

* * *

I went about my tasks in a daze the rest of the day. Oddly enough, I didn't see any of my friends about town! Where could they all be? I came in from the fields, my hair slicked with sweat, and proceeded to take a shower to wash the day's adventures away. The warmth of the water reminded me of a sun-filled meadow and a magical being that graced it with her presence. If you couldn't tell, I was kind of in a daze, and not many thoughts ran through my head. There were simply images and threads of melody, and struck by sudden inspiration, I went to my closet and removed a large black case.

I stroked the body of the dusty body of the guitar and felt the tension in the strings, remembering vaguely the walks on the beach and the evenings in the dreary, cramped apartment. Suddenly, someone rapped at my door, and I closed the case of the guitar.

"One minute!" I called before going to answer it. As I opened my door, whom should I find but a stern-faced Jamie? "Hey, what's up?" I asked, trying to see his face through the shadow the brim of his hat created.

"Can you come over?" He asked, not meeting my eyes. Seeing as I had already finished all my farm chores, I nodded, curiosity overcoming me.

I walked outside and closed the door behind me, watching his retreating back. I followed along, and when we got to his house, he opened the door for me. I was positively mystified and even moreso when he didn't turn the lights on at first. I was about to ask him what was going on when the lights suddenly snapped to life and a room full of my friends appeared before me. They all jumped out from ridiculous hiding places and shouted,

"SURPRISE!"

Jamie's house, his mother's house, was strewn with flowers and party decorations. Laughing faces greeted and congratulated me.

"Happy birthday, Kachi!" Overcome, first by shock and then by absolute delight, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Tada!" Announced Ann.

"Were you surprised?" Asked Joe.

"Happy Birthday," Voiced Ray with a small smile.

"Yay!" Squealed Nina.

Maria waved, Gwen laughed, Blue blushed, Basil cheered, Ellen giggled, Lyla smiled... Kurt hmphed.

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" I cried, and I was descended upon with hugs and laughter. Only Jamie stood by the door still, a little bit of embarrassment playing across his face. He was the perpetrator, I knew it. He was the only one who knew when my birthday was. I looked over my shoulder at him, beaming away like the sun. In response, he smiled a little and walked into the kitchen.

Music played and everyone talked and laughed. "How's the birthday girl?" Asked Joe loudly.

"Still completely out of it," I replied, smiling. I soon found that everyone had submitted something to our table, even Ann, though amusingly enough, she had devised a warning sign for her creation. Kurt sat down beside me and my heart leaped involuntarily.

"Heya," He said gently, giving me a friendly side-hug.

I smiled, "You're not going to burst, are you?" I gestured to the gathering, "Lots of people... really loud..." He hmped, crossing his arms, and I apologized with a laugh.

"Can I talk to you about something?" He asked, gesturing outside, and I nodded and trailed along behind him. Ann watched me follow him and looked at me, a bit of worry upon her brow. I shrugged, completely clueless.

"What is it?" I asked when we were sufficiently alone.

Kurt ran his hand through his dark hair, not looking at me. "Jamie said something... it worried me," He replied. I tilted my head, prompting him to continue. Kurt looked at me then, an unusually serious expression taking over his face, "When he was inviting me and Joe, he took me aside and said... 'You hurt her, bad, so I didn't want to tell you about the surprise party, but she'd feel awkward if you weren't there and found out about it. So, consider yourself invited.'" I gaped, the surprise evident upon my face. "He looked kinda mad..." Kurt finished, fixing me with a piercing stare.

"Um..." I fumbled nervously, playing with my hands. I could feel the blood flow to my cheeks, and it made me a little dizzy.

"What happened, Kachi?" He asked, his gaze apologetic, "What'd I do?"

I shook my head, biting down on my lip. "It's nothing like that... I mean... not like you knew," I shook my head again, "Or could help it."

Kurt furrowed his brow, not put off by my vague response. "Is it Dia?" He finally asked, and though he was obviously searching around for that question, I felt my cheeks redden in response. "You're not..." He smiled a little, evidently trying to introduce more of a playful air, "Jealous, are you?" I nodded mutely, and he was surprised. He laughed a little, "I'm sorry I've been spending so much time over there lately. I didn't mean to ignore-"

I looked up at him and interrupted, "No! I mean... it's not..." I took a deep breath and looked away, "I, uh... I kinda... like you." We stood in silence for a moment, and still unwilling to look at him, I continued more gently, "I mean... that feeling you described having for Dia?" I looked up at his unreadable features, "Those strong feelings.... I have them, too..."

I held a moment, and his face fell. "Oh, Kachi... I'm so sorry," He began, "I'm such a dork, telling you those things..." He looked away and I shook my head.

"No really," I said, "It's fine." And when he looked at me, I think he saw right through me. "I mean, I _do _want you to be able to tell me those things." I looked down at my feet, "You're a good friend, Kurt."

I could tell he was trying to decide what to do, but probably for my own sake, he didn't make any physical contact. Kurt looked up to the sky, his hands shoved in his pockets, and I looked up as well. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked, and he looked at me, a little taken aback.

"Yeah..." He said, a small little smile upon his face. Somehow, I thought, things will get better now.

When we got back inside, I saw Jamie looking at us. I wove my way over to him, my heart a little but lighter, but before I could get there, I was intercepted by a request to join a circle of my friends sitting on the floor. I looked over my shoulder for Jamie and, smiling at him a little, sat down among the giggling group.

Surprisingly, I later noticed, Jamie had hit it off rather well with Ray, who he seemed comfortable talking to. "What do you keep looking over there for?" Asked a smiling Lyla, though seeing as Nina was part of our circle, too, I shook my head, completely terrified, when it looked like she would say something devious. I didn't want to give the pink-haired devil any ideas~!

Ann came to my rescue, "Hey!" She said, grabbing the group's attention, "Um... where did my shoes go!?"

…

Well, I had to give her points for trying.

"They're over there..." Ellen said, mystified, and gestured to the pile of shoes in the hall, "Along with all the others..." She looked confusedly between Ann and I.

Nina looked at me, suspicion glowing in her eyes. Uh-oh. She dragged me aside and whispered, barely able to contain her glee, "It's Ray, isn't it?!"

… Sweat-drop.

* * *

After everyone else had finally left, I looked to Jamie, who was dutifully cleaning up. "Hey," I said, approaching him, "Thanks for all of this."

He looked away and muttered gruffly, "...No problem." Aw.

I danced over to a few stray cups and swept them off the tabletop. As I did so, he asked, "What are you doing?"

I looked at him blankly, "Cleaning up, of course!"

Jamie shook his head, frustrated, "I'll do it. You can go on home."

"It's fine," I said, depositing the cups in the sink, "I don't mind."

Jamie grumbled, "Who ever heard of someone cleaning up at their own party?"

"Hey," I said with a playful smile, "All in the company."

He looked at me, surprised, and then blushed before turning back to what he was doing. Gosh, he was fun to tease. I snuck up behind him and gave him a big glomp. "Attack!" I cried, laughing happily.

"You're such a little kid," He said, attempting to free himself from my iron grasp.

As he struggled and attempted to pry my arms from around his waist, I burrowed my head into his back , still having a complete giggle-fit. Finally, I let him go, though when he turned around to face me, his glare was evil. He swiped his hand through the soap-bubbles in the sink and proceeded to plop a graceful dollop upon my poor nose. "Hey!" I exclaimed, wiping it away. When he threatened to do it again, I ran away, laughing, and instead set about picking up the pillows that were scattered across the floor. A few minutes later, I approached him again, my eyes trained upon his vulnerable back.

"Don't even think about it," He said darkly, not turning around.

My eyes widened.... at least until I saw my own reflection in the window in front of the sink. Jamie turned around, smiling. "Idiot." A bit of warmth spread through me.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" I objected, threatening to chuck a pillow at him.

Jamie smiled a little, turning back around, and I went about trying to tidy things up and leave _less_ of a mess rather than more.


	22. Learning to Trust

There is something magical about how a farm grows. It is like all of life is intertwined in a farm's sturdy structure. This place was my home now, filled with myriads of memories. I do not think I could've experienced this feeling if I hadn't come here. My newest ranch member, Lolly, mooed in agreement.

I wonder, is this a part of growing up? Establishing "home," feeling a connection with people… falling in love? I didn't see it then, but everybody else did. Somehow, I had transitioned from a rather rambunctious young adult into a still rambunctious adult with a bigger, deeper heart. I owed it to all of my memories, both painful and joyful.

A breeze wafted through the brush, stirring up dandelions. There was something magical in it, something mystical, something musical. I smiled.

Anwen's clearing, as I had come to call it, was fresh that day. The colors of the trees had only just barely begun to change, for it was only the fourth of fall. The Harvest Goddess did indeed bestow a blessing upon us all in everything that grew and shimmered in the morning light. My farm, too, was beginning to grow in prosperity, as evidenced by a nearly full chicken coop, a lively barn, and rows of fall crops just starting to gain their height.

We farmers, we were given such a gifted life: to be able to grow, to nurture. Nature put so much trust in our handiwork. This was another aspect to farming that was only just becoming clear.

Evidently impatient with my sentimentality, Anwen made her way fearlessly across the clearing. She had become rather used to my presence, or as used to it as a wild horse would allow. Still she grazed a good distance from me, but I saw her eyes shift toward me from time to time. After all, I was the strange, two-legged creature that shared her clearing and often brought her big, juicy apples.

I had never been close enough to touch the horse, and now, I didn't even need that satisfaction. That, I believe, is precisely why she chose to give it to me. That morning, as I was withdrawing yet another apple from my rucksack, preparing to leave it on the ground for the horse, she began to make her way toward me, arched neck held high. Anwen came closer than ever before, about three arms' lengths away. Slowly, I held the apple straight out, and with cautious steps, the fae horse picked her way toward me. I attempted the steady my hand, and my heart, and within moments, the mare had reached out her long neck and plucked the apple from my hand, devouring it in a way only a horse could.

Somewhat star struck, I sort of leaned forward, my hand finding its way upon Anwen's neck. She allowed me to rest it there and flicked her tail idly while the human stroked her neck. I breathed in the horse's scent, allowing a small gust of wind to leave my lips right in front of the horse's face. The horse returned the gesture, blowing air onto mine. I smiled, beamed, unbearably happy, and stroked the horse a while more before cautiously backing away. The horse looked at me, wide, bright eyes curious, and I thought for a split second she might follow me, though she did not. She did, however, remain where she was, and I finally turned my back to the fae before exiting the clearing.

The weight of what had just happened hit me as soon as I left the clearing. My breath stopped, and I put a hand over my mouth, nearly dizzy. Oh my goodness. OH MY! I smiled, ecstatic, and ran, no-doubt earning a few strange looks. "Has that farmer lost her marbles?" I certainly looked crazed.

I whooped with joy, narrowly missing barreling into a placid Blue. "Whoa, what happened?" He asked.

The words strained against me, and I began to gush, "Ohmy- you wouldn't believe it! The horse, the horse! I petted the horseandshe'sawildmarenamedAnwenlikeAnn'smotherofcourseyouknowthatyou'reherbestbuddyaren'tyouhahaisn'tthatcutewellyousee YES!" My cheeks, flushed with jubilee, complained at how long they had been stretched into this silly grin.

A blushing Blue looked at me strangely, and I watched the way how his eyebrows furrowed. Haha, Blue. Like the hose's eyes! Oh my, oh my. "Wellgottarun! Seeya!" I barreled off then, a trail of dust shimmering in my wake.

"Oh my," Ellen voiced, coming out of the ranch with a basket of eggs balanced in her able arms, "Was that Kachi just now?"

"Hard to say…" Voiced Blue, still somewhat stunned.

* * *

"Is that so…" Chuckled Jamie, and I marveled at the sound. The purple rancher was being regaled with the tale of the wild horse, of course. I had come to visit him after I finished my chores, and the noon sun now hung high overhead. Perhaps he smiled more now, and that was most certainly a good thing. He certainly needed to smile more!

"Have you considered bringing the horse back to your farm?" He asked, looking up to me at my place on his fence.

"Yeah, I have, and I really hope I can do it. It would be amazing if Anwen could become a part of Goddess Ranch!"

"Careful, though," He warned me, stroking the nose of his trusty steed. "Wild horses are very different from ones that have been raised in captivity their entire life. They are unused to humans, and could bolt or rear or bite at the slightest provocation."

I nodded, taking his advice seriously, "I've read about that, but I know actually trying to gentle a wild horse will be very difficult."

"Gentle?" He asked, quirking a brow at my terminology.

"Oh, yeah," I blushed, lowering my head. "I know the proper word is tame, or break, even, but I read something that used the word 'gentle,' and I like that idea much better."

Jamie nodded, obviously thinking about what I had said. He then looked at me sidelong, "Hey Kachi, can you even ride a horse?"

I paled and smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"Wooooaaaah," I gurgled, holding tightly onto the convenient waist in front of me.

Jamie didn't look at me, really, and kept his hat pulled down low over his face. "I guess it could be a bit scary for someone who has never ridden a horse before." I caught a rumble in his chest and looked at his face for a telltale sign.

"You're laughing at me, aren't you?" I accused.

"No I'm not," He said, the smile in his voice as clear as the smirk stretching across his face.

"Hmph," I… hmphed, and I would've crossed my arms were it not for the fact that I was tightly holding on to Jamie in front of me. His horse walked steadily on, unaffected by my awkward seating.

"Well, you're doing pretty well," He said, still smiling a little, "You're holding on tightly with your legs. Now see if you can let go of me and balance with your arms out to the sides."

I stretched upwards, steadying myself and feeling my stomach muscles clench into place. Carefully, I lifted my arms, though a bit of a shake had me gasping and clinging to Jamie again. We repeated the exercise a few times, and finally, gasping, I was satisfied with my progress.

He looked at me sidelong, "The next step is closing your eyes."

….Gulp.

* * *

Jamie was laughing again, a sound I realized I liked. I looked up to the sky, noticing that we had passed most of the day together. "Hey, Jamie? I began, my hand idly petting his horse beside me. He looked up from his place on the ground, his hand around the horse's nose. We were currently by a mountain stream, cooling off after a long riding lesson.

"You seem a lot happier lately," I noted, smiling a bit. "I'm glad, of course…"

He looked at me, and I couldn't quite make out the expression in his eyes, he turned back toward the river, and I continued, "Any particular reason?"

Jamie shrugged, a little smile pulling at his lips. "Come on, let's get you back. Your animals are waiting for you."

I nodded and leapt to my feet, waiting for him to mount his horse first. "Why don't you try riding alone," He suggested, gesturing up to the seemingly towering horse.

I blanched, and the horse flicked its ears. "I mean… this was only just my first ride… and-uh… we're in the mountains…"

I felt Jamie beside me suddenly, his breath upon my hair. "Next lesson," He breathed, and I shivered. "You need to learn to trust your horse." I felt his hand on my shoulder, my back. He put his other hand on the saddle and then gestured to my left leg. Hesitantly, I put it in the stirrup before swinging myself up, his hand giving me a bit of an extra boost.

"Wow…" I breathed, feeling the horse firm beneath me. I reached out a hand to stroke his mane, and though I felt a little uncomfortable, I reminded myself that, if I were ever to learn to ride Anwen, I must first know how to ride! "Okay…" I looked down at Jamie, "I'm good."

"Indeed," He smirked and took the horse's reins, leading us out of the mountains.

After I waved goodbye to Jamie, I continued on to my house, somewhat saddle-sore from the lesson. I couldn't help but spot Ray and Maria, and they were… holding hands? Oh dear, and poor Ray was shaking a little. Maria blushed slightly, squeezing Ray's hand reassuringly. Oh my. I almost felt embarrassed just watching them. Picking up the pace, I passed them and threw them both a quick wave. "Top o' the evening to ya," I grinned, scurrying over the duck bridge so as not to disturb their lovey-dovey time any further. Oh my. When I looked back over my shoulder at them, they were looking into each other's eyes again, no doubt lost in their own world.

I don't think there was any danger of disturbing them.


	23. Learning to Love

AN: Hello, lovelies! Big shout out to Suri-Garasu for making my LIFE. : D Now, enjoy the show!

* * *

_"Next lesson," He breathed, and I shivered. "You need to learn to trust… me."_

"_What?" I looked up at him, confused. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! He looked at me, those icy hues boring into my soul. In the strange dream world, everything felt fuzzy and dark, and my head pounded, and my heart throbbed. The fireworks on his face, the way he looked at his animals. But no, because he was like this…_

"_I…but I saw that pathetic plot of seeds."_

"_Chichi…"_

"_**I'm**__ going to be the one who revives the Harvest Goddess!"_

_He was blushing._

"_I can't stand your meddling."_

"_My mother's cure…"_

"_**SURPRISE!"**_

…_Pulled me close to him and away from the door…_

_Blue's face. Can't return. Harsh, the smell of hay…_

_Kurt's face. Pain. Colors along the beach and crashing, crashing waves._

"_**I'm in love."**_

"_Now now, sweetheart, you'll hurt her feelings…"_

"AH!" I awoke with a start, the crash of the ocean outside my house multiplied manifold by the bog the dream world had put my mind in. I was twisted sideways, my legs still upon the bed and my body crumpled on the floor. The sheets cocooned me, twisted about me like the wrapping of a mummy.

I shook the last of the dream world from me, panting, my cheeks hot. When I strained up to look at the clock, it was only four in the morning. I sighed, wriggling out of the sheets and placing a hand to my forehead. It all hurt… everything was jumbled up inside. I reached at first for the tea kettle but then turned aside, not even willing to put in that effort.

Hoshi came faithfully to my side, his eyes not holding a trace of sleep and his tail wagging energetically. "Heya," I croaked, patting him absent-mindedly upon the head before pulling on clothes and wandering outside. The cool wind whipped my face, and the sky, still completely dark, eased my burden somewhat.

"_I usually wake before the alarm even goes off."_

Why did I think of Jamie just now? I shook my head, thinking of going back inside to make some jam. Tears, startled from my eyes, began to cloud my vision. I plopped unceremoniously onto the sand, lying down completely. The sea lapped at my feet, and I fell into a fitful sleep.

"-chi…Kachi," The voice was soft, and not at all unwelcome. I felt something cool against my forehead, my cheek. My cheeks felt warm. Something, perhaps the edge of a finger, just barely brushed my bottom lip. I turned my head, not quite conscious, and groaned. "Shhh, Kachi…" That voice again, I loved it. I found something solid at my side and hugged it tight, hot tears seeping out of my eyes. I was moved upwards and found a much softer resting place, a soothing smell. It smelled like freshwater and cologne and summer.

"Mmmmm," I mumbled, nestling my head against the softness. I felt something stroking my hair; I smiled.

"I hope you didn't sleepwalk out here. That would be dangerous."

The sound of the ocean and a fellow heartbeat prompted me to open my eyes to a horizon of purple, zig-zagging lines. As I lifted my head, I felt the prickle of straw upon my head "-Aa-ee."

"Hm?" Mused that soft, sweet voice.

"Ja-…mie."

And I cried.

* * *

"You gave me a fright," He sighed, looking down at me from the corner of his eye. I sat in my wooden chair in my house, a steaming cup of something-or-other in my cold hands. After fully drenching Jamie's poncho, he had more or less dragged me inside my house and ordered me to sit while he made tea for me. I hiccupped.

"Sorry…" I finally said. Can anyone say aw-kward?

He looked at me sidelong, the smallest of smiles pulling at his grim features. "I'm only glad I decided to come to the beach today. Will you be needing my mother's jam again?" He asked, and I couldn't help but smile dolefully.

"How is your ranch coming along?" He asked, splitting another silence, and I began to put down the cup.

"Oh! My animals!" I started, but he stepped in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulders and gently sitting me back down again.

"Not after that you don't. I'll see to it."

"I feel like…. I'll feel better if I do. I need to talk to them."

He gave me a long look before finally replying, "Three more sips."

After having at least seven more sips, because apparently, those three sips didn't count because they weren't enough (aren't sips supposed to be a relatively small unit of measurement?) I finally made it out to the barn to brush and coo at my animals. I snuggled my chickens warmly, feeding them each by hand before moving on to do the same for my barn animals. Jamie also helped, collecting eggs and milking cows. As I stood above my sheep, gentling it as Jamie cut its wool with practiced movements, I couldn't help but feel that… this was the way it was supposed to be.

_Kurt's face._ _**Pain.**_

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked despite the fact that I couldn't have made that expression for but a flicker of a second. He was looking down at me, and the sheep looked up at him to ask why he had stopped.

"Nothing," I replied, feeling a snag of pain in my heart and seeing it, too, in my expression, reflected through his eyes. He stared at me hard, but we finished the task silently.

"What about your farm?" I asked, and he sighed,

"Already done. Let us see to your plants."

Again we worked in silence until that is, Jamie spoke up again. "Are you going to see that horse today?"

I stopped for a moment, a slow smile spreading across my lips. "Yes… that… that would be good."

"I'll be right back," He said, walking in the direction of his farm. I shaded my eyes, watching him, for a moment, before turning back to my plants.

"I… something is different."

"Do you like it?" Asked a rather blunt eggplant.

"Well, sure, I guess… I mean…" I felt a sort of warmth overcome me, and my cheeks grew hot.

"Oh ho! Your pupils are dilating!" Voiced another eggplant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked skeptically.

"You're in lo-" I promptly silenced them with a spray of water from my watering can, my heart immediately closing.

Love?

Pain.

No, I couldn't… I felt a numbness overtake me, an assurance. Without a doubt, I was just positively muddled today. Jamie came back with a bridle and rope, and, fetching a few apples for Anwen, we set off together. As we passed Nina in her own field, she waved brightly, and I, too, back. Jamie offered her a smaller wave, but a wave nonetheless.

"Jamie," I practically beamed, laughing a little.

He looked at me curiously, evidently confused about my surprise with this common social interaction. "What, I'm not allowed to say hello to anyone?" How much he had changed since I first met him! Or maybe…. He was just mean to me.

"You're not an anti-social jerk~" I chorused, walking on sunshine.

He stopped and looked at me funny. I sort of smiled. Jamie looked away and continued walking, "It was only you I really had a problem with."

I knew it!

* * *

"Anwen…" I whispered, and, as before, the horse picked her way toward me. Because she did not know Jamie, he remained far away. As I fed the horse apples and petted her neck, I carefully slipped the bridle about her nose. I crooned to her, petted her, and fed her more apples. As if this all were a dream, as I stepped back, she stepped forward. I didn't even need a rope to get her back home.

I was exhilarated just watching Anwen in the pasture. She seemed to like it well enough. An unexpected… something-or-other, though, was Jamie's continued presence. He sat beside me on the fence, his poncho draped on the fence post beside him. He was as I saw him before, dark jeans, black t-shirt, toned muscles, hat drawn low over his face…

MENTAL… slap.

"You know…" He said, shattering me out of my fantasies, "When…" He coughed, the subject being difficult, "You asked by the river the other day if I was any happier… or why that was… I am…"

I looked to Anwen, watching her relishing her time in the open pasture. She was sort of like Jamie, wasn't she? Approach too quickly and he backed off, but there was something about him that drew you in. MENTAL SLAP. Anwen had to come willingly, though. I couldn't give her freedom, but I could give her love. She learned to trust me...

Jamie… trusted me.

"It's you." He finally said, and I looked at him. The falling sunset cast shadows over his angelic face, and there was something in his eyes I hadn't seen before. So powerful was his gaze that I barely registered the fact that he had placed his hand over mine. The leather of his gloves was smooth upon my skin, and his fingers curled gently around my hand.

I opened my mouth to draw breath, and-

"YO 'CHI!" I was startled. The subtle contact was broken, and both of us looked behind to see Joe waving and Kurt coming up behind him, a little smile on his face. It… hurt a bit, seeing him like this. Not that he was happy, of course… I wanted him to be happy. Just seeing him sort of tugged at my heart, though.

"Hey, Joe… Kurt," I said, smiling a bit. Jamie put his hand over mine again, and I could've sworn he was glaring at Kurt.

As I conversed with Kurt, I felt my heart easing a bit. What was this? Why was I so upset? Sure things weren't the best for me right now, but I had a dear, dear friend in Kurt, and I didn't want to lose him. I smiled and laughed, Jamie watching me all the while. Finally, we waved goodbye, and the brothers went home.

"How… how can you do that?" Jamie asked, his head lowered. He looked me straight in the eye then. "He hurt you. How can everything be right again?"

I smiled warmly, feeling some emotion I couldn't quite place come into my eyes. "Thing are different now, sure, but you can't beat how we've always been together. I realized how silly it was to be looking back when all this time, I have such a dear friend in him. I think…" I looked out over the pasture, saw Anwen tossing her head, saw the sunset.

"I think when your heart breaks, it grows back stronger and fills up with more love than you had before," I finally said. He was silent. "I couldn't have done it without you, though," I continued honestly, "You inviting him to that party, it really helped me see that."

I wonder, was he thinking about his mother just then? Was he thinking about all he had lost, was he regretting it? Was he thinking about the Harvest Goddess?

"I…" He finally began his eyes solemn, "Will try to believe that, too."

"Things will get better. You'll see," I smiled, and he looked at me, somewhat taken aback. He looked away, pulling his hat down farther over his head to cover… a blush? He leapt off the fence, landing quietly in the dusty road before turning back to say softly, "Thank you."

"No!" I smiled, leaping off the fence to join him, "Thank you!" I threw my arms around him, startling the poor rancher. He held me close, his hand upon the back of my head. This seriousness… I hadn't expected. I felt his lips touch the top of my head, and I looked up, startling close to his face.

Jamie looked at me in such a way, his icy blue eyes pained, needing, longing. I gasped, drawing back somewhat, fear clamping down on my heart.

_**Love. **__**Pain.**_

Jamie looked at me for a moment, his face rather close, before closing his eyes. I thought I saw a deep sorrow in the line of his brow. He drew back, his hands leaving my shoulders, and that wasn't the only thing. The sense of warmth and elation I had felt dropped down to the pit of my stomach. It had gone cold and sour.

Jamie straightened, one hand heisting just underneath my jaw. "Sorry, Chichi," He breathed, turning slowly on his heel and ambling back to his farm. I stood stunned for a moment before returning to my own.


	24. Sweet Denial

AN: Hello everyone! And now, may I present Chapter 24! Just so you all know, this story will end at Chapter 30, but this Chapter 30 will actually be a letter from me to you regarding this considerably long saga. :P At least it will look even Oh, and the song mentioned here is 1, 2, 3, 4 by Plain White T's.

Enjoy the show!

* * *

"I've never seen something so evil in my life," I grumbled, staring at the atrocity in my hand. "It's laughing at me, I can tell!"

"Kachi…" Sighed my friend, "It's a potato."

"Look at this!" I gestured wildly, "Look! I've grown potatoes before, and this is no potato!" The partially-peeled vegetable was indeed laughing, the skin still attached appearing to be, freakishly enough, eyes and a wide, crooked mouth.

Kurt smirked, ruffling my hair, "Geez, is there anything you _can_ cook?"

I hmphed, "Not potatoes, apparently. But don't worry," I sighed, "I'll keep on it." I held the evil one clumsily in my hand, the flimsy peeler making little mark on it, or so I thought.

"I'll show you again," He smiled, taking the monstrosity from my hand and, with deft motions of the peeler, skinning the evil alive.

"How-" I began, eyes wide, "How did you do that?"

"By not being you, apparently." Kurt smirked, an evil little "hmph" escaping him. The potato had possessed him!

"Hey!" I warned him, but the effect was probably ruined due to the fact that I was trying to contain my laughter. It was the eighth day of Fall, and us townies were preparing a nice party for Ellen seeing as it was her birthday. Being the eighth of fall also meant that tomorrow was the much-anticipated Moon Festival, only surpassed in romanticism by the Starry Night festival.

"Hey you guys," Chuckled Blue as he came into the kitchen, "You sound like you're having too much fun in here." His grin was good-natured, and though we hadn't quite managed to surpass the awkwardness stage, we were getting better. After all, it hasn't been too dreadfully long ago that he had made his affections for me known. Ulp.

"Potatoes…" I pouted, and Kurt ruffled my hair again, laughing a bit.

Blue laughed somewhat nervously, a blush tinting his face, and disappeared again behind the door. I must say, Kurt was probably the most observant guy I had ever met.

"What was that about?" He asked, lifting a suspicious brow.

"Oh…" I guess I hadn't really told anyone about Blue. That was strange of me. Had I been that out of it? "Well," I stared at the evil potato, the peeler scraping painfully slowly across it, "He kinda… kissed me before." I looked up out of the corner of my eye to see Kurt staring at me. I looked down again. "I couldn't return his feelings, and I told him so, but it still is a little awkward now." I shrugged and wiped my brow with the back of my hand before turning a bright smile upon my friend, "I'm just all mixed up."

Kurt looked out the window, his expression somewhat complicated to decipher. It seemed he was thinking about something, though. He pulled me into a gentle little side-hug, looking down at me with a sort of fondness that I couldn't help appreciating. "Sorry 'bout that."

I didn't think he was apologizing for himself this time, just sort of apologizing for the state I was in in general. "What about Jamie, though?" He asked unexpectedly, "Has he asked you to the Moon Festival?"

"Jamie?" I chuckled, "Really?" And then I bowed my head, for it had just been hit with a metaphorical ton of bricks. My heart sped up, and subconsciously I blushed a deeper red than I thought possible. His breath on my hair, that look in his eyes before he left the other day… I felt considerably uncomfortable. "I-" I faltered, "I don't think that I.." I gulped, "_Want _a relationship just now." I looked up at Kurt, "Don't feel guilty or anything, I just… don't think I could do that right now."

Kurt smiled a bit, beginning to wash more vegetables. "You know, I felt like that, too. When Dia turned me down."

"What?" I asked, stunned.

"I've been visiting her a lot, and I asked her on a date. She refused very… harshly." Kurt smiled, and I felt my expression fall in sympathy. "But I, too, felt like I could never have that kind of thing… it just… hurt too much." He idly stroked a tomato, and I couldn't help but smile a little, finding his oddness quite fascinating.

It hurt too much, huh?

"What I realized is that… that wasn't how I felt at all. I did want it, want to be with her, I just didn't want to be hurt." He sighed.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked, my attention fully upon him now.

"The only thing I can do," He smiled, the strength of his expression striking me. No, bad Kachi! Bad! "Keep on trying."

I looked at the potato in my hands as I ran it under the water, cleaning it off. "But…" I replied softly, "What do I try at?"

Kurt shrugged, that mysterious little smirk playing over his face, "You tell me." I hmphed, not really up for the cryptic-ness right now.

"Hey guys," Blurted Blue (haha) as he hung off the door, "We don't have much time left. I saw Pop Hank coming this way with Ellen."

"What?" I looked up, "But he said he could keep her busy for at least another hour!"

"Yeah," He shrugged, apparently not clear on what could've gone wrong with "the plan."

"Alright," I sighed, handing the potato and the peeler to Blue, "You fight evil. I'll go… get Ellen into some obnoxiously long, girly conversation or something."

"Fight… evil?" He blinked, taking the materials I thrust upon him with confusion.

"No time to explain! Just watch your back!" I exclaimed, rushing out the kitchen door. Okay, casual. I gave myself a little pep talk before waltzing "casually" out of Ellen's front door and right into an unsuspecting Hank.

"Oh, thank God," He breathed, scurrying inside. "I'll go order that feed!" He called over his shoulder to a (hopefully) unsuspecting Ellen.

"Al-…right." She blinked, and I smiled and waved at her. Target: locked on.

"Hiya, Ellen," I smiled brightly, and she waved in return.

"Hey, there is something I wanted to ask you!" She said, pulling me away from the house. Perfect.

"So what do you think about Blue?"

…

Not so perfect.

"You know he likes you, right?" Ellen practically gushed, a sweet dimple appearing on her cheek.

"I know, I just…" I sighed, plopping down underneath a tree. I patted the grass next to me, and like a child, Ellen crawled over.

"Wow," whistled Kurt, looking out the window, "She's really good at this."

"And so when he… kissed me like that, I told him I couldn't return his feelings." I hung my head dejectedly. "I just… can't."

"Does it have anything to do with Kurt?" She asked. Jeez, did everyone around here have psychic antennae or something? "Blue picked up on something going on between the two of you, and you seemed so sad when Kurt started seeing Dia all the time…" Okay, maybe not so psychic after all.

"Well, I thought about that, but I don't think it does. Prolly because of him I won't be getting into any relationships anytime soon, but I really just don't feel that way about Blue."

"Oh," She sighed a little sadly.

"Sorry…" I leaned my head against her shoulder.

"You can't help how you feel. I had just hoped he wouldn't have to feel so lonely all the time," Ellen replied with a tiny, sad, smile, and I couldn't help but marvel at how sweet she was.

"You know…" I smiled a little, "He wouldn't have to. I think he's starting to figure that out, too."

"How do you mean?" Asked Ellen.

"I mean, I have it on good authority that there is indeed someone who likes him very much, and I told him that, but I don't know if he believes me. Encourage him, 'kay?"

Ellen looked like she might ask who, but I merely shook my head, a little smile gracing my features. I held an index finger in front of my mouth, the universal "It's a secret" symbol quite clear. I felt the mischief in my eyes returned by Ellen, and we laughed a little more.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" We all yelled and shouted and whooped as I ushered Ellen in. Blue had come out to get us, asking if Ellen could please look at the figures he was drawing up. I don't think she expected all of _these _figures.

"Happy Birthday, Ellen," I smiled warmly, hugging my friend from behind. Taking my cue, the entire party came in for a big group hug.

"Hey!" She said, turning around to look at me. "You were sent out there to distract me!"

I smiled wickedly, my finger in front of my mouth again. "It was a secret," I grinned.

After the party, I dragged Ann to my field. "Come on, there is something I _have_ to show you!" I insisted. When my friend saw the horse grazing in the pasture, she hung back a little nervously.

"_Wow…"_ She breathed, and I took her hand, climbing overtop the fence.

"Come on, I want you to meet her."

Ann still hung back, unsure, though she clambered over the fence with me. "I dunno about this, Kachi. It's so _big_."

"Come on, just walk slowly, so she can see you," I said, dropping my voice a little. "Hey there, girl," I said, leaving Ann behind me for a moment to pet the mare's nose and make sure she was calm. I continued to hold Ann's hand, though, and I turned toward her now so the horse could set her dark blue eyes upon the girl.

"Ann," I smiled softly, "I'd like you to meet Anwen."

My friend was in shock as she stared at the creature and those big, beautiful eyes. Her own started to tear up, and I felt a little moisture seep into my own eyes as the sight. Hesitantly, Ann reached out a shaking hand toward the horse's nose, and Anwen stepped forward to greet her.

"Hi again," Ann breathed, and I put a hand to my mouth to hold back a small sob.

* * *

After that party, I hadn't expected Kachi to still be up at this time. I saw light streaming from her window, and I thought I heard music, too. As I stepped up to her door, I caught sight of her through her window… _dancing_?

Not good dancing or anything… just…. The only way I could describe it is "Kachi Dancing." I opened the door quietly, and I saw her.

_1,2 - 1 2 3 4  
Give me more lovin' than I've ever had.  
Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad.  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not.  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad._

The chipper music in the background fit this "Kachi Dancing" quite perfectly, and I don't think she knew I was there, otherwise she probably wouldn't be singing like... that. She would spin here or there, dance around the room, and drum on the counter tops for good measure. She was doing dishes, I noticed, and I stifled a chuckle. Hoshi barked and yipped at her feet, and she laughed.

What a sound.

_Barely gettin' mad,  
I'm so glad I found you.  
I love bein' around you.  
You make it easy,  
as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)_

Was I getting emotional over some song? Honestly. But I couldn't stop watching her. Her and her silly laugh, her flushed cheeks, her kind, chocolate-colored eyes… Hell. She saw me.

_There's only one thing two do three words for you.  
I love you.  
(I love you)  
There's only one way two say those three words  
And that's what I'll do.  
I love you.  
(I love you)_

Heaven. She saw me.

* * *

"Oh… hey." I said, eyes a bit wide. I hadn't thought anyone would see that. I hid the empty jug I had been using as a drum behind me sheepishly, and unexpectedly, Jamie laughed a little.

"Do you _always_ dance around when you do the dishes?" He asked, and I couldn't help but smile a little. I started towards the radio, aiming to turn off the sappy happy music that was playing.

"Uh, well, not all the time, but it sure makes it more fun," I grinned, and at his soft smile, I couldn't help but blush.

"I think your cheeks are on fire," He observed, and with a straight face, no less!

"Ye-eah."

_-best that I've had.  
I'm so glad that I found you.  
I love bein' around you.  
You make it easy as easy as-_

I finally turned off the radio, dismissing all troubling thoughts. "So," I turned toward him, "What brings you here?"

"Just…" He looked away, "Checking up on you. Here." He offered me a jar of jam, and I looked up, a smile stretching across my face.

"Your mother's recipe?" I asked, and he nodded. I smiled and exclaimed, "Yes! This stuff is delicious!" Before turning to deposit it in the fridge. As I did so, I heard that wonderful, high-pitched squeal. "Oh, the tea is ready!" I said, going over to the stove to fetch it. "Do you want some?" I asked, and I had to look away when I saw his face. I don't know why. I was being silly.

"Yes please," He said, though I didn't turn around to look at him again. I poured two cups and set one before him, gesturing for him to sit at the table with me.

"Oh," He said, looking up from the steaming cup, "This _is _good."

"You sound surprised," I scoffed, and something pulled up the corner of his mouth. MENTAL SLAP. For Goodness's sake he isn't the slightest bit cute! He's _Jamie_!

"It's no secret you aren't the best cook around."

I sighed, "I don't think boiling water counts, Jamie."

"Well," He shrugged, "It's really _good _boiled water."

I laughed a little, hiding behind my tea cup.

* * *

For Godess's sake, why was she doing this to me? She looked absolutely _adorable_, damn it. The way she smiled behind her tea cup, the way she brushed her hair out of her face… this might be more difficult than I thought.

I wonder if something is wrong with me, just coming like this. I just couldn't get this sick feeling out of me after…

"Hey, Kachi?" I asked a bit hesitantly, having to cough to clear my throat.

"Mm?" She inclined her head toward me, and I took in the depth of her eyes before looking down at my tea.

"You… at the party, I noticed Blue pulled you aside for a moment. What… was anything wrong?" I asked, and I looked up, desperately hoping she wouldn't see through me.

"Oh," She smiled a little, and I hung on her every word. "Yeah, well he is fine, but he wanted to ask me about someone, so…" She stirred her tea idly with her spoon, and I tried to decipher the meaning of her words.

"About… someone?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Yeah, well," She sighed, pushing her bangs from her face, "He sorta… told me he liked me, before, but I said I couldn't return his feelings for him. I… told him, though, that there was someone else who really liked him, and he pulled me aside to ask if he was right." Kachi blushed, then. Actually blushed! Why was she blushing?

"Is that all?" I asked, feeling my eyes narrow slightly.

"Well he kind of…. Kissed me… again." She was practically whispering when she said the last word.

And I felt that feeling multiplied by a million times taking hold in my chest.

* * *

I looked up, a bit shocked when I saw Jamie's expression. There was anger and pain, and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, "I pushed him off, but he had gotten a little carried away…"

"You had to _push _him off?" Uh-oh.

"Jamie-" He stood, and I launched myself to the other side of the table beside him. I took hold of his arm, and he stiffened.

"Please, I took care of it. Don't get angry on my account!" I burrowed my head into his arm, and I felt him wrap me tightly in a hug.

"_Kachi… I think I know who you were talking about," Blue began seeing as we were finally alone._

"_Oh?" I smiled, though my expression fell when I saw the pain in his eyes._

"_Ann." I smiled, about to reply when he continued, "Even if there's that hope, Kachi, I can't-…" I slammed his fist against the wall, and I withdrew, shocked. "Why can't you see me-" He turned to me suddenly, "Like I see you? Every day…" His hand was upon my cheek, and I felt rather cold._

"_Blue I-" I stepped back, and he fixed me with his deep eyes._

"_Please Kachi, just give me a chance."_

_I felt my heart rip, but, "No, I'm sorry, I can't." I heard the resolve in my own voice and felt better. That was, at least, until, he pulled me against him._

_I tightened as he crushed me in a hug, and the smell of hay and the dustiness of the room overwhelmed me. I tried to give him a gentle pat on the back before pulling away, but he wouldn't let me, and his lips were upon mine…_

_Again._

_It was wet and… disgusting. Like I'd imagine kissing a dog might be. I felt bad, but, "Blue!" I pushed him, but he wouldn't let go. I began to panic, feeling the utter wrong of this situation. As he stumbled back, he caught my wrist, his other hand crushing my face upon his. "BLUE!" I managed to gasp as I felt his hand just under my shirt. I kneed him hard this time as I pushed away, and he, caught in the gut, stumbled. He looked at me, and then I saw the horror overtake his face._

_He seemed like he was trying to form words, but none came out._

_They looked vaguely like, "I'm so sorry." And then he ran out._

Yeah, I took care of it.

Jamie looked at me, and he watched the expression on my face as I watched his. He hugged me again, stroking my hair, and I almost immediately calmed down.

"Shhhh, Chichi." It was like magic.

I reached my arms around his neck, hugging him close, and I inhaled this scent. It was fresh water and cologne and summer. I felt his face against my hair; his breath tickled my ear. His cheeks slid against the back of my head, and I felt that familiar prickle.

"Silly hat," I murmured," Pulling away to remove his topper, "Hugs are for humans." As I removed it, I was shocked to find Jamie's face again. I shouldn't have been, I guess, but… his eyes. Was he blushing a little?

Maybe if this had been the Jamie from a while ago, he would've turned away, would've hmphed, would've crossed his arms. But this Jamie came closer to me, his arms sliding from their hug to fall about my waist, He pressed his forehead against mine, and I noticed idly (because my brain wasn't quite functioning at this moment) that his lavender locks somewhat obscured my vision.

His eyes were usually… pretty breathtaking, but now, half-lidded and icy as they were, I thought I might just about die of a heart attack. But I had no reason to, right? Why should I? RIGHT?

Oh screw it.

His lips upon mine were feather-light, and as he exhaled, I tasted the tea on his breath. This… it felt like we had been standing here for centuries. I felt all of him, his hands on my waist, how one moved up slightly to the small of my back. I felt his heart through mine; his lips moved against mine so _shockingly _gently. Too soon they left, and his fingers trailed down my cheek. Still somewhat in a daze, I had nothing to say. He hugged me close to him again, and as I leaned my cheek against his chest, I heard his heart beating as fast as mine.

"I'm… really confused." I finally managed to breathe.

* * *

How could I possibly make it any clearer? Dear Goddess, Kachi. I stroked her cheek again. Willing this to last forever. Will you go to the Moon Festival with me. Say it. Will you go-

"Will…"

Say it. Come on.

"Nevermind. I… should go." I grabbed my hat and quickly left, my heart, embarrassingly enough, pounding.

Tomorrow. I'll do it tomorrow.

After all, what if this was just a dream?


End file.
